Enamórate
by Marie PattinsonJ
Summary: Llevado de su idea y en contra de todos, menos de su mejor amigo, se hace pasar por mujer, para ingresar al instituto femenino al que iba su novia, así poder fijarse en sus movimientos de su novia más de cerca. Pero no cuenta con ser descubierto, por la peor enemiga de su novia, Bella Swan, que es una chica mala y grosera, esta comienza a chantajearlo, por su silencio.
1. PROLOGO

Prologo

¿Crees estar enamorado?

¿Estás seguro Edward?

La obsesión, de este chico por su novia, lo hace cometer locuras, muy grandes.

Inseguro de sí mismo, cree que su novia no le corresponde en sentimientos, por lo que comienza a pensar que esta lo engaña.

Llevado de su idea y en contra de todos, menos de su mejor amigo. Se hace pasar por mujer, para ingresar al instituto femenino al que iba ella, así poder fijarse en sus movimientos más de cerca

Pero no cuenta con ser descubierto, por la peor enemiga de su novia Bella Swan, que es una chica mala y grosera, esta comienza a chantajearlo, por su silencio.

Edward comienza a seguirle el juego, dejando un poco de lado a su novia, sentimientos nuevos y extraños aparecen.

Enamórate Edward.

Enamórate De Verdad.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: no es mi historia y la publico con autorización. Los personajes son de STEPHENIE MEYER

* * *

Capitulo 1

El tic-tac del reloj, ya estaba molestándolo, sólo eso se oía en la habitación. Recostado en la cama Jasper Hale, oía el caminar de su amigo, de un lado a otro. Podrían estar en una práctica de basketball en ese momento, pero no, el idiota de su amigo caminaba impaciente de la puerta a la pared, y de la pared al baño.

Hace semanas Edward estaba igual, impaciente, tonto, desconfiado. Tanya Denali lo traía así, esa chica timidona y con una belleza femenina única, lo traía totalmente en otro mundo. Tanya para opinión de Jasper, era simple, femenina, linda, tímida, una buena chica a primera vista; pero había algo en ella que no le daba buen presentimiento, y aunque la tratara bien, algún día descubriría ese presentimiento.

- ¿¡Podrías parar!? -exclamó Jasper- me tienes mareado -Edward se dio vuelta y lo miró- es enserio.

- Tú no entiendes -se sentó en la silla de su escritorio- es tarde, me dijo que me llamaría-fue interrumpido.

- A penas llegara a su casa -suspiró- me lo has repetido creo que con esta 46 veces.

- No te burles -gruñó entre dientes.

- No me burlo, pero es la verdad -se sentó en la cama y lo miró- esa chica te tiene mal.

- Me tiene enamorado -lo apuntó- eso es otra cosa.

- Si enamorado -bufó- he visto a parejas y chicos enamorados, y tú precisamente no estás -esta vez lo interrumpió Edward.

- No lo digas -lo calló- no tienes derecho a hablar, ni si quiera tienes novia.

Jasper sólo calló, era cierto no tenía novia, pero era porque no quería simplemente atarse a alguien. Y mucho menos, parecer tan idiota como su amigo.

Quedaban pocos días para que acabara el verano, época de fiestas, playa, diversión, en California pero ahí estaba Edward Cullen, preocupado por la chica que supuestamente amaba.

Llevaban casi un año de novios, Edward había quedado locamente flechado en cuanto la vio en la playa, con su mejor amiga, y desde ese momento no dudo en pedirle su número, y empezar a acercarse a ella, le había costado unos meses conquistarla, para luego dos meses después pedirle noviazgo.

Para Edward, Tanya era su todo, recordaba a cada momento su sonrisa, sus ojos pardos, su largo cabello

¿Tanya pensaría en él a cada momento, como lo hacía Edward?

¿Ella lo amaría con la misma intensidad que supuestamente él la amaba?

Sintió un leve pitido proveniente de su celular, un mensaje al parecer de… Tanya.

- Es ella -dijo emocionado- es un mensaje -Jasper sólo rodó los ojos, mientras Edward revisaba su celular.

- ¿Qué dice? -preguntó su mejor amigo

- No puedo llamarte ahora, pero ya llegué a mi casa -repitió Edward- y una carita feliz.

- Que romántica -se burló.

- Quizás esté ocupada -la defendió.

Y aunque la defendiera, por su mente también pasaban locas ideas.

Inseguridad...

La quería tanto, que quería pasar cada momento a su lado, no soportaba la idea de que otro chico estuviera con ella, sólo él era dueño de sus besos, sólo él.

Hace días Tanya andaba rara, quería pensar que andaba en sus días, o que sólo no estaba de humor para verlo, aunque quizás no fuese así.

se decía así mismo

Eso era lo que menos quería, perderla.

* * *

Como dije la historia no es mía y no se quien es la autora original pero tengo la autorización de publicarla de Letti Gonzales. DEJEN COMENTARIOS.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: personajes de meyer y la historia no es mia.

Capitulo 2

- Entonces, ¿estás segura de que quieres videojuegos? -le preguntó extrañado

- Si -dijo Tanya- eso sería más conveniente, no me gustan las cosas extravagantes -hizo una mueca rara- por lo que los videojuegos no me vendrían mal como regalo de cumpleaños –rió.

- Bien si tú lo dices -dijo mirándola raro.

¿Podía tener una novia más perfecta?

Extrañamente, amaba los videojuegos igual que a los chicos, pero ¿no era que las chicas le gustaba la ropa, maquillaje y accesorios?

Bueno eso pensaba regalarle para su cumpleaños Pero se encontró con esto.

Su novia era muy especial

Hace media hora, estaba despierto, sólo que no se quería levantar de la cama.

Era tarde, pero eso no importaba en vacaciones

Como siempre estaba pensando en Tanya, quería verla ahora, aunque sólo la había visto unos días atrás, pero es que esa chica lo traía loco, quería estar con ella y no separarse nunca.

- Edward despierta -su madre entró a la habitación- ¡Edward! -exclamó al ver que no le hacía caso.

- ¿Qué quieres mamá? -la miró.

- Que te levantes -miró alrededor de toda su habitación- y que ordenes un poco aquí hombre, tienes 18 años, no 15 esto parece un basural -levantó una ropa sucia del suelo y salió por la puerta en silencio.

Solo eso le bastaba que madre, lo regañara, cuando ya no era un niño. A regañadientes de levantó y se baño, mientras pensaba en su vida. Ahora que era mayor de edad debía encontrar un trabajo, la escuela la había terminado el año pasado, y quería tomarse un año para trabajar y juntar dinero para su universidad, casualmente si esto le resultaba, entraría a la universidad al mismo tiempo que Tanya.

Debía aprovechar estos días de estar junto a ella, pronto se le acabarían las vacaciones a su novia y entraría a su ultimo año en ese internado, o instituto o lo que sea que fuera ella, y no se verían más que los fines de semana.

- ¿Entonces trabajaras? -le preguntó Esme, en el desayuno.

- Si, mujer -rió- así te ayudo un poco -su madre sonrió orgullosa ante esas palabras.

- No es necesario cariño, gasta tu dinero en ti, solo diviértete.

Se dedicó a hacer ejercicio después del desayuno, esperando que Tanya le devolviera los tantos llamados que le había hecho.

¿Dónde estaría? ¿Estaba tratando de ignorarlo?  
Ojala no fuera así, él no había hecho nada ¿o sí?...

- Adivina a que vengo -la voz graciosa de Jasper llegó hasta sus oídos.

- ¿A molestarme? -se sacó la polera y tomó un poco de agua.

- No, a invitarte a una fiesta en la playa, después del almuerzo, estará buenísima -simuló las curvas de una mujer con su manos- vamos.

- No lo creo -entró a su casa seguido de Jasper- estoy llamando a Tanya, para ver si salimos -Jasper bufó molesto, ¿cuándo Edward había cambiado tanto?, ha sí, desde que conoció a Tanya, se dijo así mismo.

Edward solía ser ese tipo de chico que no le interesaba mucho estar con alguien, bueno estar con alguien más de una semana, las chicas en la escuela, lo adoraban; que Edward Cullen les dijera un 'bonita', o un '¿salimos hoy?', bastaba para que las chicas saltaran de emoción, pero todo cambio en cuanto conoció a Denali.

- Edward, tienes que disfrutar hombre, ¿tú crees que tu novia no sale a fiestas?, claro que sí, y es por eso que tu también tienes que salir -lo animó.

- A Tanya no le gustan las fiestas Jazz -dicho esto, se dirigió hacia su habitación para cambiarse la ropa sudada.

Jasper se sentó en la sala, obligado a faltar a la fiesta, no podía ir solo y no quería ir solo, tendría que aguantarse.

Más tarde luego del almuerzo, Edward pareció saltar de emoción al leer el mensaje de su novia.

- Estoy en la puerta, ábreme. Tanya.

Ignorando a Jasper que se encontraba acostado en el sofá de la sala, cambiando los canales de la televisión, se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Su hermosa castaña estaba parada frente a él.

- Mi amor -la abrazó con fuerza- te extrañé.

- Yo igual bobo -rió Tanya y lo besó.

- ¿Por qué no me contestabas el celular? –preguntó.

- Estaba ocupada -le respondió desinteresada- lo siento mucho -acarició su mejilla- y también siento no poder pasar estos días contigo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -se extrañó, ¿qué era eso de no poder pasar los días con él?

- Es que con las chicas organizamos un último viaje, antes de entrar al instituto, será muy divertido, ¿no te enojas? -lo miró con esos ojos color pardo y no pudo resistirse.

- Claro que no, cariño -la tomó de la cintura y la apegó a él- ¿no hay alguna despedida para mí? -susurró en su oído.

- Lo siento amor, pero no -se separó de él- sólo venía a avisarte -lo besó cortamente- te quiero. Adiós -y simplemente se fue, dejando a Edward confundido.

Cerró la puerta aún mas confundido, había esperado impaciente que Tanya lo llamara, o lo visitara, para que ella ¿viniera y le dijera que no se iban a ver? ¿Esto era una broma? ¿Por qué Tanya estaba tan rara?

- ¿sigues queriendo estar en tu casa, mientras en la playa hay tremenda fiesta? -le preguntó Jasper.

- Yo he -se rasco la nunca, mientras recordaba lo que le había dicho Tanya- vamos -dijo al fin.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando llegaron a la fiesta, había mucha gente, esparcida en todas partes, en el mar en la arena, había un DJ que estaba poniendo música buenísima, y un bar playero que estaba vendiendo bebidas y alcohol.

Caminó entre la gente, hasta llegar al bar, tomaría un cerveza helada solamente, ¿qué estaba haciendo en esa fiesta? No conocía a nadie.

- Estúpido Jasper -dijo en voz baja, al ver que su amigo se estaba divirtiendo con una chica, dejándolo solo.

Tomó un gran sorbo de su cerveza y miró a todas partes desinteresadamente, ahí fue cuando la reconoció ¿Que hacía Tanya en esa fiesta? ¿Y qué hacía abrazada con ese chico? 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: nada de esto es mio.

Capitulo 3

¿Era un chico?

Si, obvio que lo era

¿Qué hacían abrazados? No lo sabía, pero la sangre le hervía por dentro de las venas.

¿No se suponía que Tanya estaría viajando?  
Sí, así le había dicho ella, pero no, al parecer le había mentido, porque su novia Tanya Denali estaba en una fiesta playera...y con ese chico

Los observó fijamente, el chico la abrazaba por la cintura y Tanya reía con él. Apretó los dientes en conjunto con la lata -que ni si quiera se había dado cuenta pero estaba vacía- que sostenía en su mano, siguió mirándolos, por unos minutos, ¿que debía hacer?

- Aparecerse como el novio celoso, y preguntarle que hacía con ese chico.

- Aparecerse sorpresivamente, y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Dejarla disfrutar de la fiesta, y pasar por alto aquella escena.

La última idea, la descartó completamente, porque simplemente no podía dejar pasar, que su novia, su chica estaba con otro chico ¡Que no fuera él!

La primera opción, le pareció razonable, más que mal, eran novios, y tenía derecho a preguntarle lo que hacía, ¿no?

La segunda opción, era muy ¿cómo decirlo?, muy tonto, simplemente no podía aparecerse como idiota ahí, como si no sintiera nada, Edward en lo único que no es bueno, es en esconder sus sentimientos, cuando está enojado, se le nota con tan sólo mirarle la cara, cuando está triste, es lo mismo y así con todos los sentimientos, él simplemente no es bueno en esconder lo que siente.

Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos, aún no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar o que iba a decirle, pero eso saldría en el momento, él solo quería hablar con su novia.

Caminó entre la multitud de jóvenes, que bailaban con la fuerte música del Dj, sólo le faltaba unos metros hasta llegar, pero una mano lo detuvo sosteniéndolo por el hombro, giró su cabeza encontrándose con el castaño de su amigo.

- ¿A dónde vas? -le gritó, ya que la música les impedía hablar normal.

- Donde Tanya -le respondió también gritando.

- ¿Qué? -dijo extrañado. Edward señaló a Tanya y al chico, Jasper los miró- ¿qué hace ella aquí?

- Ni idea, eso intento averiguar -soltándose de Jasper, caminó dos pasos, sólo esos ya que el rizado volvió a detenerlo- ¿qué te pasa?

- No vayas, hombre -le palmeó la espalda.

- Jasper -hizo una pausa- ¡es mi novia! -exclamó- la iré a ver.

- No Ed, vámonos -lo jaló de un brazo, con tal fuerza, que en cuatro segundos ya estaban un poco lejos del gentío.

- ¡¿Qué te sucede tonto?! -exclamó Edward, soltándose de Jasper- quería preguntarle que hacía en la fiesta, con ese chico.

- ibas a parecer idiota ahí parado -lo jaló nuevamente, así caminaron juntos hasta el estacionamiento- sólo imagínate, el típico novio celoso -lo miró fijamente, mientras abría la puerta del auto- que le pide explicaciones a su novia, después el otro chico, interviene, y 'el novio celoso -marcó la palabra- le pega en la boca y comienza una pelea -Edward lo miraba como, "¿estás hablando enserio?", mientras se subía en el asiento del copiloto.

- ¿cómo sabes eso? -dijo Edward extrañado.

- veo muchas películas -río- hablando en serio, Edward eres mi amigo, no te rebajes a ser un novio arrastrado, déjala que salga, después quizás le preguntas, le pides explicaciones, lo que quieras -encendió el auto, y empezó a conducir por la costanera.

- Pero es mi chica -murmuró- ¡Ningún chico puede tocarla!

- Quizás no es tuya -dobló en una esquina- quizás nunca lo ha sido, sabes que no confío mucho en la Señorita Tanya -dijo las últimas dos palabras en forma irónica.

Era cierto Jasper nunca había confiado completamente en la chica de su amigo, tenía algo que lo hacía desconfiar, pero, ¿qué podía hacer?, nada su amigo la quería y tendría que tratar de aceptarlo.  
Últimamente estaba comparando ese "querer" con "obsesión", y eso le asustaba, porque Edward al parecer no estaba enamorado, estaba obsesionado y trataría de abrirle los ojos de cualquier manera.

- ¿qué intentas decir? -preguntó Ed.

- No lo sé, simplemente Tanya ha estado rara últimamente ¿no? -Edward asintió- mensajes raros, a veces no puede verte, a veces no te llama y cuando te dice que se irá de viaje con sus amigas, la encuentras en una fiesta playera abrazada a un chico -terminó por decir Jasper, dejando a Edward completamente confundido.

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: personajes de meyer bla bla bla…

Capitulo 4

Edward, movió su cabeza en la almohada, se acomodó mejor y volvió a leer el mensaje que le había enviado Tanya, hace unos minutos.

Después de que Jasper lo dejó en su casa, no se resistió a enviarle un mensaje, se dijo a sí mismo, no enviarle nada, ni llamarla, para esperar que ella se comunicara con él, pero no duró mucho, y le envió un suave "¿cómo va el viaje?, espero que bien, Te amo...Ed", decidió no preguntarle nada sobre lo que había visto en la playa, si algo malo estaba sucediendo en su relación él lo descubriría de cualquier forma... pero no le preguntaría directamente, eso era obvio.

"Algo agotador, llevamos toda la tarde en la carretera con las chicas, siento si no puedo llamarte seguido, tú sabes las vacaciones y todo... ya te extraño, También Te Amo. Tanya"

Decía el mensaje con la respuesta. No podía creerlo ¿Tanya pensaba que él era idiota?  
¿Cómo iba a llevar toda la tarde en la carretera, si hace unas horas la vio en una fiesta playera con un chico? ¡Dios! Tanya le estaba mintiendo y engañando.

- Mierda –murmuró. Se sentó en la cama con las manos en la cabeza ¿Porqué le mentía?, ¿Acaso no era un buen novio?, ¿No merecía su confianza?, ¿Habría otro chico? Quería pensar que no, pero simplemente a estas alturas, ya estaba sospechándolo, y se sentía idiota y con el corazón quebrado.

¿Dónde había quedado el Edward, Galán de la preparatoria?... Tanya se lo había llevado

¿Dónde había quedado el Edward que no se enamoraba?...Tanya también se lo había llevado.

Esa chica lo tenía mal, la había aprendido a querer, podría decirse que era la primera chica por la cual estaba realmente enamorado, y no quería perderla pero el tan sólo hecho de que otro chico estaba disfrutando de su sonrisa, de sus besos, de sus caricias, lo enfurecía.

Tendría que hacer algo. La inseguridad lo estaba matando, lo haría cometer una locura.

Bella Swan de 18 años de edad, entraba de puntillas en su casa, era tarde, o más bien muy temprano, recién estaba llegando a su casa.

Había ido a una fiesta buenísima, y según la promesa que le había hecho a su madre, llegaría temprano, ¿eso estaba haciendo no?

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y caminó rápidamente hasta la escalera para ir a su habitación, menos mal no se había puesto tacones, o si no sería más complicado, afirmó bien su chaqueta de cuero en su brazo y se dispuso a subir, o bueno eso intentó.

- ¿Muy tarde no crees? -escuchó a su madre, maldijo en su interior y se giró encontrando a su madre parada a unos metros de ella.

- Yo diría muy temprano, mamá -sonrió.

- No te hagas la graciosa Bella -suspiró- prometiste llegar temprano.

- Lo sé y eso hice -le habló graciosa- pero quiero dormir. Adiós -se dio media vuelta, pero su mama siguió hablando.

- Estás castigada - Bella paró en seco- entras en una semana al instituto, no quiero que vuelvas a repetir el año, como tu madre y tu maestra de Literatura te lo advierto Isabella, si sigues igual que el año pasado, habrán medidas extremas.

- Medidas extremas -se burló- No me diga eso Señora Swan -Bella solía ser así, irrespetuosa, y grosera hasta con su madre, le molestaba que ella siempre estuviera metiéndose en su vida, ¡Era mayor de edad! ¡joder!- Metete en tus libros y ¡Déjame Vivir! -subió el resto de escaleras, hasta llegar a su habitación, una vez allí se acostó en su cama, pensando que en tan sólo 7 días volvería, a ese instituto. Sonrió para sí misma.

- ¡¿Qué mierda has hecho?! -gritó Jasper.

Edward tan sólo lo miró cansado, se había quedado toda la noche en la computadora arreglando los últimos detalles, de la locura que pensaba hacer, al parecer todo iba bien hasta ahora pero necesitaba la ayuda de su mejor amigo. Y eso estaba pidiéndole ahora. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece.

Capitulo 5

Edward miró a su amigo suplicante, el ruloso tenía una expresión inexplicable.

¿Le estaba hablando enserio?

- Me lo podrías repetir -dijo espantando- creo que entendí mal -se sentó en la cama, y lo miró fijamente.

- Bien, te dije, que estuve pensando toda la noche, en una forma de estar más cerca de Tanya, estoy completamente seguro que me está engañando o mintiendo -se acomodó mejor en la silla de su escritorio- está muy rara, y no quiero perderla por lo que... -agudizó su voz en la última frase- nos infiltraremos vestidos de chica en el instituto de Tanya, seremos las nuevas estudiantes, así la tendré más cerca, y averiguaremos si me está mintiendo o no -dijo esto muy rápido.

- Creí que había escuchado mal -dijo el ruloso y Edward agradeció al cielo, ya que pensó que le diría otra cosa o lo golpearía- ¡¿Estás loco?!, ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! -se había adelantado- ¿cómo se te ocurre que nos vestiremos de chica?, Termina con Tanya y ya -suspiró- sigo insistiendo, estás loco.

- Pero, Jazz, por favor tengo todo planeado -le rogó- sólo tendrás que usar una peluca y unas cosas más, será solo por un tiempo.

- No, no y… -hizo como si pensara- ¡No!

- Por favor un par de meses, sólo la vigilaremos para averiguar que esconde o mejor dicho que me esconde -Edward haría cualquier cosa para que su amigo lo ayudara- ayuda a este pobre tonto enamorado -le hizo una cara tierna.

- Pareces gay -lo molestó- si te ayudo, ¿te darás cuenta que estás realmente obsesionado y no enamorado como dices?

- Lo que quieras Jazz pero ayúdame -volvió a pedirle.

- Está bien -Edward sonrió.

- Gracias, yo sabía que no me fallarías -Edward lo abrazó.

- Pero… -se separó de él- Quiero tu auto.

- ¡¿Qué?! -exclamó, pensando en su hermoso auto en las manos de su mejor amigo.

- Sí, quiero tu auto por dos meses, y que cuando termine esto, salgas a la calle gritando, "Amo a Jasper Hale" -Edward miró a Jasper, como diciendo ¿estás loco?, pero ¿podía contradecirlo? No, claro que no, tendría que hacerlo, en recompensa más que mal, Jasper se vestiría de chica, tendría que someterse a depilaciones, maquillaje, ropa de chica pequeña y todo eso, tendría que hacerlo, si o si.

- Está bien Jasper -suspiró y el trato quedó hecho.

Siete días quedaban para que las chicas de California, entraran al prestigioso Instituto Femenino de aquella ciudad, ahí es donde entraban todas las chicas, no se salvaba ninguna, para los chicos el paraíso, pero para ellas, la perdición.

Existían los típicos grupos de cada instituto, las intelectuales o mal dicho, las "nerds", estaban las chicas deportistas que en su mayoría solían ser buenas nadadoras y corredoras, estaban las chicas skates, que algunas las mal interpretaban como marimachas, las populares, pero en este instituto no eran las comunes rubias oxigenadas, con silicona en sus senos, no claro que no, aquí las populares eras las chicas que no tenían tanto dinero, pero eran hermosas sencillas, simpáticas y amorosas, y este era el grupo al cual pertenecía Tanya Denali.

Todas las bellas chicas, pertenecían a un grupo, menos dos chicas, Bella Swan y su amiga -sólo amiga, ya que ella no solía usar el término de "mejor amiga"- ella no pertenecía a ninguno, no le gustaba el tema de centrarse en un solo grupo, bueno en realidad no le gustaba juntarse con chicas, por lo que todas la conocían como, la extraña Bella, ¿extraña?, no claro que no simplemente diferente.

Bella Swan, era diferente, no solía ser simpática, ni amorosa como las populares, ni muy buena corredora como las deportistas, no le iba muy bien en las materias como la nerds, y era un asco sobre el skate, por lo que simplemente no encajaba en ese instituto.

Solía aislarse, hasta que encontró a Alice, su amiga, que estaba en las mismas condiciones, este aislamiento provoco que algunas chicas la apuntaran y la insultaran, pero ella no se dejó vencer, la vida le había enseñado a defenderse por lo que no tardó en responderles y hacerse respetar, esto le había causado más de algún altercado con alguna chica, incluso llegando hasta los golpes, si la madre de Bella no trabajara en aquel instituto, a ella, la habrían expulsado hace mucho, por mala conducta y además había quedado repitiendo el último año.

Y ahora ¿en qué grupo encajarían Jasper y Edward? 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: personajes de meyer…

Capitulo 6

Edward miró sonriendo a su amigo, aunque este último, no estuviera muy contento.

Habían pasado tres días desde que había aceptado el idiota plan de su amigo y ya se estaba arrepintiendo, Edward lo traía de un lado a otro, probándose cosas de chicas.

- ¿Se supone que eso me sacará mis hermosos bellos de las piernas? -preguntó Jasper, a su amigo al ver la cera caliente que Edward sostenía en sus manos, con mucho cuidado.

- Sí, será algo doloroso, pero te sacará todo, bueno eso me dijo la chica de la tienda -se encogió de hombros- ven aquí -lo llamó, Jasper se acercó temeroso hacia él.

- ¿Duele mucho, mucho? -preguntó, pero como respuesta solo sintió un gran ardor en su pierna- ¡AAH!, ¡Edward!

La tarde se hacía lenta y dolorosa, para estos dos chicos de 18 años, aunque fueran mayores de edad, se comportaban como niños pequeños, aunque cada persona tiene a su niño interior, por más que sea mayor, todos tenemos esa alma joven, esa alma de niño que nos hace cometer locuras, cosas locas, cosas buenas, y cosas malas que nos enseñan a crecer y a vivir lo que realmente es la vida, nos enseñan a equivocarnos, y lo más importante nos enseñan a levantarnos después de una caída.

- Recuérdame el plan por favor -dijo Jasper mientras estaban sentados en la cama de Edward, ambos con las piernas estiradas, se habían depilado completamente las piernas y ahora descansaban.

- Bien el lunes debemos llegar temprano al instituto, llevaremos nuestras maletas y nos instalarán en unas habitaciones con dos chicas más -su amigo lo interrumpió.

- Chicas, hmmm esto me gusta –sonrió.

- Bien, y tendremos que ir a clases, como siempre, y hacernos pasar por mujeres, y lo más esencial vigilaremos a Tanya -sonrió al recordar a su novia, a pesar de que estaba molesto.

- Entendido, ¿será por un tiempo cierto? -miró a Edward- tengo que volver, mi padre me mata, si no me consigo un trabajo de medio día antes de empezar la universidad.

- Sí, un tiempo -murmuró no muy seguro- Bueno mañana vamos de compras y arreglar los últimos detalles -dijo con voz graciosa.

- Pareces chica -lo miró raro.

- ¿Eso somos, no? -movió su cabello graciosamente.

- Obvio querida -rieron juntos.

Dos días después tenían todo listo, con el dinero que el padre de Edward le había enviado para sus vacaciones -algo le quedaba por lo menos- habían comprado ropa de chica, de sus tallas, algo grandes, obviamente eran hombres, algo de maquillaje, y dos pelucas de pelo natural, una rubia de pelo liso y otra castaña con algunas ondulaciones, esta última la ocuparía Edward.

Habían hecho pruebas con la ropa de chica y se habían divertido bastante a pesar de lo incómodo que se sentían, con brazier y alguna que otra braga que habían comprado.

- ¡Espera! -Jasper lo detuvo- ¿cómo nos llamaremos?

- Eso está todo resuelto -dijo Edward- tú serás Marie Johnson y yo seré Kate Benson -leyó en un papel que sostenía su mano.

- ¿Marie Johnson?, ¿es enserio? -lo miró incrédulo- ¿no hallaste otro nombre mejor que el de mi ex novia? -Edward lo miró, como recordando algo y ¡Claro!, Marie era la ex novia de Jasper, pero lo había hecho sin querer, con razón al pensar en un nombre de chica para su amigo había pensado primeramente en Marie, la rubia loca, cómo solía decirle en aquellos tiempos.

- Me declaro inocente -rió ante la divertida situación- pero antes que me preguntes no puedo cambiarlo.

- ¿Pero porqué? –reclamó.

- Porque envié tus notas y tu ficha, con ese nombre -lo miró desinteresado- no reclames, a pesar de que esa chica estaba loca, era linda y con tu peluca rubia te parecerás mucho a ella -se burló.

- Eso búrlate, después Kate se queda sin Marie y yo no sé que suceda ahí he -salió por la puerta. 

DEJEN COMENTARIOS!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nada es mio.

Capitulo 7

Edward estacionó su negro auto en el último espacio que quedaba disponible en el estacionamiento del instituto de mujeres de California, miró de un lado a otro.

- Vaya -murmuró.

Aquel instituto era más grande de lo que recordaba, sólo había estado una vez allí y fue para ir a buscar a Tanya en uno de sus fin de semanas libres, pero en aquella ocasión había esperado en la calle de en frente y no había podido apreciar la magnitud del gran edificio.

- Es gigante -oyó decir a Jasper en el asiento del copiloto.

- Claro que lo es -asintió- ¡Hey!, practica tu voz, no puedes entrar hablando con voz de chico -le reclamó.

Y el Lunes había llegado claramente.

El fin de semana se le había hecho extremadamente corto, arreglando sus maletas y retocando los últimos detalles y es que todo debía salir perfecto, pensaba Edward, si los descubrían eran hombres muertos, y todo el maldito esfuerzo se iría al tacho de la basura.

- ¿Así? -dijo con voz aguda, Jasper.

- No, no -negó- no tan forzada.

- ¿Así? -dijo nuevamente, esta vez no era tan forzada, pero seguía siendo rara.

- Eres muy chillón –rió- inténtalo otra vez.

- Hola, soy Marie Johnson -dijo esta vez, con una voz muy bien fingida, de chica.

- ¡Perfecto! -sonrió- ahora me toca a mí -aclaró su garganta- Hola, soy Kate Benson y no, no soy familiar de la joven actriz -rió.

- Parece que estuviste practicando bastante -dijo Jackson- te sale perfecto.

- Es que quiero ser actor -Edward movió su cuello simulando una cara triunfante- o bueno quiero estudiar teatro.

- Bien, si tú lo dices -suspiró- creo que llegó la hora -dijo al ver como varias chicas afuera se despedían de sus padres, entrando al gran edificio con sus maletas- a todo eso ¿qué le dijiste a tu madre?

(***)

Edward bajó las escaleras con cuidado, mientras respondía el mensaje que le había enviado Tanya, hace unos minutos, al principio se había emocionado al ver un mensaje de su novia, ya que él, bueno, había prometido no enviarle nada, por ahora, pero al leer lo que decía el mensaje le cambió el estado de ánimo radicalmente, queriendo irse ya a aquel instituto para descubrir lo que ocultaba su rubia.

"Edward, no podré verte, llegaré el domingo en la noche a mi casa y el lunes entro al instituto. De seguro el próximo fin de semana te veré, no olvides que te amo. Besos."

O de verdad iba a llegar el domingo muy tarde, o nuevamente le había mentido y ya había llegado.

Esta última opción la consideraba más que la primera, con todo lo sucedido ya no creía mucho en Tanya.

"No te preocupes Tanya, pronto nos veremos".

Y Ese pronto era la palabra clave

- ¡Edward! -exclamó su madre al verlo parado mirando fijamente el celular- ¿qué haces?

- Nada -guardó su celular- ¿cenamos? -era importante la cena de hoy, por que Edward le diría que se iría.

- ¿Te ha gustado? -preguntó Esme, al ver como devoraba su lasaña.

- Sí, mucho -sonrió- mamá… -llamó su atención- debo decirte algo -era la hora.

- Dime cariño -sonrió.

- Bien -suspiró- ¿recuerdas que te dije que conseguiría un trabajo? -mintió.

- Sí, Ed -lo miró raro.

- Bueno, lo conseguí -Esme lo interrumpió.

- Eso es muy bueno cariño -se alegró ella- así serás más independiente, y podrás salir a donde quieras.

- Sí, eso es bueno -murmuró pensando en que le estaba mintiendo a su madre, ¡a su propia madre!- pero hay un problema… -su madre lo miró para que siguiera hablando- es un trabajo fuera de la ciudad -trató de sonar real- el lunes temprano me voy y no sé cuando vuelva -dijo tristemente esta ultima parte.

- Oh -logró decir a su madre- me apena que te vayas hijo, pero el deber es el deber, es hora de madurar completamente, me sentiré muy orgullosa cuando vuelvas, porque ya no tendré a un niño, ahora tendré todo un hombre trabajador -lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras Edward pensaba.

Hombre era lo menos que iba a ser, literalmente

- Creo que es hora de bajar -dijo Edward- ¿tengo bien puesta la peluca? -Jasper asintió- ¿Y mi uniforme está bien? -miró hacia su cuerpo, una falda algo corta adornaba a las anteriores piernas velludas de Edward, además llevaba una polera blanca con cuello rojo, se había puesto un brazier con algo de relleno que lo hacía sentirse incomodo y un maquillaje que le favorecía bastante.

- Todo bien ¿como estoy yo? -Edward miró a su amigo y quiso reír, de Jasper Hale no quedaba ningún rastro, el pelo rubio combinaba con su cara y maquillaje no tan excesivo que llevaba, al fin y al cabo parecían chicas, algo macizas y grandes para su edad, pero chicas.

- Genial -sonrió- Gracias por esto Jazz -se abrazaron para luego salir del auto con rumbo a la entrada del instituto. 

¿Cuándo conocera a Bella?


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: nada es mio.

Capitulo 8

Edward arrastró sus maletas hacia la entrada, una recepcionista estaba tras un mostrador, atendiendo a varias jovencitas que parecían reclamar por algo. Miró a su alrededor y suspiró, ya estaba ahí, no podía devolverse, el plan debía continuar.

¿La relación que llevaba con Tanya merecía todo el sacrificio?

A veces pensaba que no, pero al recordar todo lo vivido con ella, al recordar cómo se conocieron, los primeros meses de su relación, cuando todo era perfecto, lo hacía querer volver a recuperar aquello, volver a lo que siempre había querido, volver a lo que simplemente se había ido.

Pasaron un montón de chicas a su lado, empujándolos levemente. Jasper miraba todo, atónito, y Edward buscaba entre su bolso -de chica- un papel que le habían enviado días antes.

Le hizo una seña a Jasper para que se acercaran al mostrador.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas señoritas? -dijo la joven recepcionista, se veía amable, pero quien sabía cómo en realidad era.

- Nosotr… -comenzó a decir Jasper con su propia voz, por lo que recibió un codazo de Edward, haciéndole recordar el cambio de voz- nosotras, somos nuevas -dijo ahora bien, tratando de simular el fuerte golpe en sus costillas.

- sí -continuo Edward- somos nuevas y nos dijeron que le mostráramos esto -le pasó el papel- para que nos dijera nuestras habitaciones y nuestro horario.

- Claro -los miró raro, y por un momento Edward pensó que los había descubierto- espérenme un momento -se dirigió a una puerta que se encontraba a unos metros y desapareció tras ella.

- ¡Edward! -exclamó Jazz- eso dolió he.

- Te pasó por tonto -miró a todos lados, ahora se encontraban solos en recepción la mayoría de las chicas se habían ido.

- Esto no me está gustando, además el brazier me aprieta, no sé como las chicas lo soportan -reclamó- esto es el… -paró en seco al ver como tres chicas caminaban frente a ellos, meneando suavemente sus caderas, eras guapísimas, para cualquier hombre y más para Jasper- paraíso -terminó por decir.

- Ya ves, sé que terminará gustándote - a penas terminó de decir esto, apareció la recepcionista con unos papeles en sus manos.

- Bien señoritas -leyó los papeles- Marie y Kate ¿cierto?

- Sí -dijeron ambos.

- Bien, les tocó la ultima habitación disponible para ustedes, porque todas están ocupadas -apretó los labios la mujer- en cada habitación hay cuatro chicas, por lo que ustedes la compartirán con dos más -Jasper sonrió ante la idea de ver a dos chicas a cada momento- estos son sus horarios -les pasó las hojas- y estas son sus llaves -ambos la cogieron asintiendo- si tienen algún problema con sus compañeras de cuarto, no duden en avisar y si tienen alguna pregunta o duda, está el centro de alumnas que podrá ayudarlas.

- Gracias, pero… -habló Edward, pero fue interrumpido.

- Una chica las llevará hasta su habitación, no se preocupen y buena suerte -se sentó en su silla y fijo la vista en su computadora.

Ambos chicos se miraron y lograron caminar tan solo un metro porque una chica los paró

- Hey -sonrió, Edward la miró bien e ¡idiota!, la conocía- soy del centro de alumnas del instituto, y me han dicho que son nuevas.

- Sí -habló Jasper mirando a su amigo que estaba algo pálido- soy Marie, Linda –sonrió.

- Mucho gusto, Marie -le devolvió la sonrisa- yo soy Camille, y ¿tú eres? -le habló a Ed, que pareció recién haber salido de su trance.

- soy Kate -rogó para que ella no lo reconociera, Camille era la mejor amiga de Tanya, la había visto solo un par de veces, pero podía asegurar que más que amigas, Tanya y Camille eran como hermanas.

- Bien chicas, ¿qué habitación les ha tocado? -preguntó ella.

- Eh -Edward miró el llavero que sostenía un numero y una letra- habitación 300 sector ¿D?-

- Oh -dijo Camille- lo siento tanto -comenzaron a caminar por el gran campus, alrededor de éste, se encontraban 4 edificios, más allá un gimnasio y una piscina al aire libre.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó con voz de chica, Jasper.

- Las compañeras que les tocaron -empezaron a subir unas escaleras- hay cuatros edificios, denominados Sector A, B, C y D, yo estoy en el A, obviamente, pero como no hay más habitaciones las mandaron con las peores chicas.

- ¿tanto así? -preguntó Edward esta vez, mientras recorrían un gran pasillo.

- Son las peores chicas, una quedó repitiendo y la otra es buena golpeando -sobó su mejilla como si recordara algo- bien, aquí es, en serio chicas si algo malo sucede, no duden en buscarme a mí, o a mi mejor amiga, Tanya; que no pudo recibirlas ahora; para decirme lo que sea, yo las ayudaré -sonrió para luego desaparecer entre los pasillos.

- Tanya es su amiga, tu novia, ¿ella? -preguntó incoherentemente Jasper.

- Sí -murmuró- entremos.

Edward abrió la puerta encontrándose con una chica sentada a la ventana fumando.

La chica al percatarse de ellos o ellas, se paró.

-¿qué mierda hacen acá?

Aquí esta Bella!

Comentarios? Groserías? Favoritos?


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Edward miró alrededor de él, era una habitación normal, muy normal no había mucha decoración femenina, solo un par de maletas sobre una cama.

La habitación era espaciosa -por lo menos- era la última del piso. Estaba dividida en dos, por un lado habían dos camas en forma horizontal separadas por una mesa de noche, un metro más allá, sobre una especie de peldaño, se encontraban las otras dos camas con vista a la ventana, lugar donde anteriormente estaba la morena.

- Ehm -Jazz miró a su amigo que inspeccionaba todo y decidió hablar él- ¡Hola! -exclamó alegre- somos nuevas -acomodó su cabello sutilmente, y la chica morena sólo lo miró mal.

- No pregunté quienes eran -aplastó el cigarro en un cenicero- dije ¿qué mierda hacen aquí? -sonrió sarcásticamente.

Y aunque no quisiese, el ruloso se le quedó mirando embobadamente, a pesar de la ropa negra y sin estilo que llevaba, se destacaba sobre todo su hermoso rostro, blanqueado con unos ojos color azules que combinaban con su pelo.

- Nosotras -habló ahora Edward fijándose en la cara de bobo que tenía su amigo- somos nuevas y esta es nuestra habitación -habló suave- ¿debes ser nuestra compañera, no?

La morena, los miró extrañada ¿compañeras?

Hace mucho no llegaba nadie a esa habitación, por algo era una de las últimas y nadie se atrevía a si quiera entrar ahí.

- Creo -se acercó a una de las camas y bajó la maleta que estaba sobre ella- esto es raro -rió, y Jasper al final había vuelto al planeta- no hemos tenido compañeras desde hace tres años, pero bueno -se encogió de hombros- esas son sus camas -apuntó a la camas que estaban horizontalmente- ahí está su armario, ordenen todo y no toquen nada ¿entendido? -habló seria esta ultima parte, los chicos asintieron extrañados- me iré a duchar, entramos… -miró la hora- en una hora, ordenen todo y si se pierden, pues espero las encuentren -rió para luego desaparecer en una puerta.

- Esa chica es hermosa, pero está loca -se adelantó a decir Jasper, abriendo su maleta.

- A ti te gustan las locas -Edward imitó su acto.

- Claro -rió irónicamente- está mejor Camille, es guapísima -empezó a guardar la ropa de mujer en el armario.

- sí, es la mejor amiga de Tanya -se sentó en la cama y suspiró- ¿dónde estará? ya quiero verla -obviamente sonó emocionado.

- Que novedad -rió Jasper.

Edward tuvo mucho cuidado en guardar algunos de los boxers que había llevado, además de algunos pantalones y polerones, nunca sabría si algún día los ocuparía pero sería muy necesario en momentos de incomodidad.

Miró a Jasper que ordenaba su ropa cantando una canción, se veía tan gay -rió para su interior- si los chicos del equipo de basketball los vieran no dudarían en reírse de ellos, por años.

Pero sería por un tiempo, y sólo por saber sobre Tanya.

Tanya...Tanya...Tanya.

Tenía ansiedad y miedo de lo que vendría ahora, tendría que soportar a ser chica por unos meses, sólo por ella. La ansiedad le carcomía por dentro. Quería verla y quería saber la verdad sobre ella y miedo, simplemente miedo de saber lo que esconde su querida novia, no sabía que esperar y no quería pensar lo peor. Simplemente no quería.

- Creo que estamos listos -le habló Jasper- ¿vamos?

- Eh, baja tú -miró su horario- tenemos casi las mismas clases, te veo un rato -el rizado asintió, mientras iba a la puerta la morena que aún no decía su nombre salió del baño, lista.

- Eh, fresita -le habló al ruloso- no cierres, igual bajo -agarró unos libros y lo siguió, mientras Edward los miraba raro- eh castaña, por si quieres saber, soy Alice -le guiñó un ojo y salió con Jasper de la habitación.

Y se había quedado solo. Quiso sacarse la peluca que ya le estaba picando, pero no lo hizo, si alguien entraba, y lo descubría...

Se asomó a la ventana en la cual había encontrado a Alice anteriormente, desde ahí tenía vista a los otros tres edificios que rodeaban el campus, por lo que no tendría problema en ver a todas las chicas.

Si no tuviera novia, para él aquel instituto sería el paraíso, había chicas por todos lados y todas diferentes, altas bajas, delgadas, más macizas, había de todo tipo.

Con la mirada recorrió todo el campus, hasta que la vio.

Su chica estaba sentada sonriendo a Camille sobre un banco, hablaban animadamente y Edward pudo jurar que le brillaron los ojos. ¡Por fin la veía!

La había extrañado tanto.

- Hey -llegó a saltar del susto, al oír una voz muy sensual, para su gusto de hombre, en su oído- eh guarra -nuevamente le habló pero Edward no quiso darse vuelta, sólo miró de reojo, unos labios gruesos y rojos estaban muy cerca de él, levantó un poco la mirada encontrándose con una hermosa chica de pelo castaño.

El simple susurro de aquella chica, lo había puesto nervioso.

¿Ella era su otra compañera de cuarto?

Estaba buenísima... 


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Bella miró a la castaña que tenía frente a ella con una sonrisa burlona. En el pasillo había oído a Alice decirle que tenían nuevas compañeras y no lo había creído hasta que entró en la habitación tan sigilosamente, que la chica que estaba un poco más allá, ni si quiera la había notado.

Como siempre Swan llegaba tarde, o bueno sólo ahora había llegado más temprano y era porque su madre la había traído, si no fuera por aquello, Bella ni si quiera habría llegado, o ni si quiera habría ido al instituto.

- Eh guarra -le habló suave al oído y con voz ronca- ¿así que eres mi compañera? -se separó más y caminó hasta lo que era su cama- ¡Castaña!, te estoy hablando -volvió a repetir al ver que la chica ni si quiera la miraba.

Edward tardó varios segundos en darse vuelta y enfrentar a la morena que estaba frente a él.

Estaba buenísima pero...

- Eh -desde que había llegado al instituto, le era costumbre, empezar una frase con algún monosílabo incoherente- Soy Ed -paró en seco- Kate, Kate Benson -¿es que acaso era tonto?, días y días recordándole a Jasper sus nombres, para que no fueran equivocarse y él era el primero en hacerlo, ¡Casi le decía Edward!

- ¿Segura? -rió amargamente y Edward tuvo oportunidad de observarla mejor.

A simple vista, la morena formaba parte de las chicas en la que Edward no se fijaría si le hablaban del último año.

Pero recordando su época de galán hace algún tiempo, la chica que tenía frente a él podría haber sido un gran desafío al conquistarla.

Tenía ese semblante firme, ese carácter formado que no todas las mujeres poseían, tenía el pelo largo y muy ondulado, desordenado casi en su totalidad, ojos que no podía definir por ahora el color, pero eran hermosos. Estaba vestida con unos pantalones apretados de cuero y una chaqueta de negra, un look bastante extraño si estábamos hablando del primer día de clase, pero que importaba.

Su estado físico dejaba poco a la imaginación, era... en simples palabras, guapa.

Por lo que puso observar tenía un lindo trasero, una cintura que jamás había visto y más arriba estaba el valle de sus pechos, bastante acorde con su figura.

Recorrió con la mirada el cuello, un tatuaje bastante singular yacía ahí, algo extraño pero bastante sensual...

Su barbilla era perfecta, y unos labios bastantes carnosos acompañaban en totalidad su bello rostro.

- ¿crees que deba sacarme el lunar de aquí? -sacudió la cabeza y se dio cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo mirándola, y ella se había dado cuenta.

- Eh yo… lo siento -rió nerviosamente.

- Bien, así que, Kate -descaradamente ella la miró de arriba a abajo- yo soy Bella Swan, la cama de allí -señaló la cama, en la que él estaba apoyado- es mía, la habitación-extendió los brazos- es mía -llevó una mano hasta su cabello, y lo acomodó hacia atrás- Tú y tu amiguita no toquen nada y no habrá conflictos -sonrió y Edward la miró estupefacto.

¿Cómo que todo era de ella?  
¿Quien se creía?  
Nadie, ni si quiera una mujer le vendría decir aquello.

- ¿Qué pasa si... la toco? -la desafió y se sentó en la cama, que había mencionado anteriormente Bella.

Ella tan sólo rió y se acercó sigilosamente a él.

- Pues -titubeó- habrán conflictos, linda –lo tomó de un brazo, se quedó quieta y lo miró extrañada- ¿haces bastante ejercicio, eh? -dijo al notar los músculos de los brazos.

¡Mierda! se dijo, a sí mismo, le encantaba ir al gimnasio en su tiempo libre, pero ahora no le estaba favoreciendo en nada.

- Sí -dijo apenas y se soltó rápidamente.

- Bueno -lo miró raro nuevamente- te lo vuelvo a repetir, no toques nada y todos felices -sonrió, al mismo tiempo que sonaba un timbre, por todo el edificio y al parecer todo el campus- anda a clases nuevita, y no esperes que te ayude porque no lo haré.

- ¿Tú no vas a clases? -le preguntó en cuanto la vio, sacar ropa de su maleta, y no irse a clases, lo que suponía que debía hacer.

- Primero, eso no te interesa -lo miró con aquellos ojos, por unos instantes Edward los vio, de un color café, café hermoso cabe mencionar- segundo, ¡Anda a clases! -le exclamó, casi echándolo.

- Pero yo, eh -tomó uno de sus cuadernos.

- Tú nada-lo empujó hasta la puerta, lo llevó hasta afuera, y sin que tuviera tiempo de ni si quiera protestar le cerró la puerta en la cara.

- ¡Esto no se queda así! -exclamó Edward, antes de comenzar a bajar el sin fin de escaleras del edificio.

Eran varios pisos los que tenía que recorrer, hasta llegar al campus.

Si hubiera bajado con Jasper, se habría ahorrado el mal rato con esa morena.

¡Es que ¿cómo se atrevía?!

Bella Swan era la peor que chica pudo haber conocido, Bastante grosera con una estudiante nueva.

La chica le recordó, a Nick Grace, el peor chico de la preparatoria a la que había asistido, siempre molestando a todos, a los nuevos, a los antiguos, a todos. Casi nadie se metía con él, excepto él, excepto Edward que más de alguna vez tuvo algún altercado con el chico por defenderse.

Maldijo en su interior, en cuanto llegó al campus, ¡No sabía dónde estaban los salones!

Es que esto sólo le sucedía a él nomás.

Empezó a caminar y trató de imitar a las chicas que caminaban de un lado a otro. ¿Cómo podían mover las caderas de un lado a otro?

Se quedó observándolas un buen rato, hasta que se dio cuenta que la escena era bastante extraña, una chica mirando a otra chica. ¡Le iban a decir lesbiana ahora!

Decidió intentar mover las caderas igual que ellas y algo le resultó, pero de lo tan concentrado que estaba no se dio cuenta que había chocado.

- Disculpa, yo… -trató de decir, mientras levantaba la cabeza y miraba asombrado.

- No te preocupes -sonrió con esos labios tan conocidos para él.

- Tanya -susurró en un intento de que solamente él escuchara.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –preguntó.

Y es que definitivamente todo estaba saliendo más complicado de lo que pensaba. 


	12. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

¿Y ahora qué le decía?

Se maldijo en su interior, es que todo esto iba de mal en peor.

Miró a su novia detenidamente mientras contenía el aliento, se veía hermosa, llevaba su pelo rubio amarrado en una coleta, algunos mechones lograban escaparse, tapando su frente, sus ojos color azules lo miraban extrañada, una expresión sombría y de casi reconocimiento aparecía en su rostro. Rogó al cielo que no lo reconociera, aunque sería bastante fácil hacerlo ¿no?

Un novio, reconoce a su novia, aunque estuviera camuflada para el ejército, o estuviera llena de barro, o vestida de hombre.

¿Tanya lo reconocería?

- yo -titubeó un poco, trató de hacer la voz bien femenina, y acomodar su cabello de tal forma que parte de su cara estuviera tapada- soy nueva y Camille, me ayudó a encontrar mi habitación, mencionó tu nombre y algo del centro de alumnas ¿no? -rió nerviosa, mientras más chicas pasaban a su lado, de seguro a clases, pensó.

- Ah claro, sí, las chicas nuevas -acomodó los mechones en su oreja, gesto que le pareció adorable a Edward- algo me dijo Camille -cierto brillo apareció en sus ojos al mencionarla- no pude ayudarlas en la mañana, llegué algo tarde, pero Bienvenida,  
¿necesitas ayuda? -¿su chica podría ser más perfecta?

Se dio cuenta de algo.

¡Había pasado desapercibido!

Su novia no lo había reconocido, y eso era bueno en cierta parte. Ya que le sería más fácil, acercarse a ella, pero en el fondo de todo, algo le amargaba.

- Sí -acomodó el libro que llevaba bajo el brazo- no sé donde están los salones y mi amiga se me ha perdido -sonrió nerviosamente.

- Oh claro, ¿qué clase te toca? -le quitó su horario y se fijó en él- tenemos la misma clase ahora. Vamos que se hará tarde -la siguió, mientras también intentaba copiarle el movimiento de sus caderas. ¡¿Por qué era tan complicado?!

Le encantaba las caderas de las chicas, y más las de su chica. Pero ese movimiento era raro, muy diferente y difícil para él.

Durante el trayecto, hacia los salones, Tanya le explicaba cómo eran las clases, había un receso de una hora, para almorzar, y luego seguían las clases, dependiendo de cada horario, después de las cuatro de la tarde nadie tenía clases, porque comenzaban los talleres o actividades, que podrían ser: natación, atletismo, música, baile y teatro.

Esto último le llamó bastante la atención, teatro, actuar, los escenarios le llamaban mucho la atención.

Durante su periodo escolar, nunca demostró atracción por ello, aunque por dentro estuviera mordiéndose la lengua a la hora de querer actuar en las obras escolares que preparaba el club de teatro.

Siempre sintió aquel miedo desenfrenado a que se burlasen de él, por querer ser actor, por eso nunca se mostró muy atento a la idea.

Se hizo una promesa, al salir de la preparatoria, cumpliría todos sus sueños, por lo que se metería en la academia de teatro, además de estudiar en la universidad.

El sabía que un día llegaría actuar en grandes películas, algún día sería tan codiciado, aparecería en alfombras rojas y tendría fans... algún día.

Sólo su madre y Jasper, sabían aquel secreto, ni pensar en contarle a su padre, Carlisle era el típico hombre que deseaba que su único hijo varón fuera un gran médico, o un arquitecto, no un simplón actor.

- Tú, hijo, serás el mejor en la universidad, ¿qué quieres estudiar?, ¿medicina tal vez, o derecho? -le había dicho, el año pasado, en su visita a Inglaterra, lugar en donde residía actualmente Carlisle Cullen.

Edward sólo le había sonreído, sin querer responderle nada.

Ser chica, en aquel instituto, además de querer vigilar a Tanya, le sería un buen desafío, es decir, 'Actuar como chica', algo totalmente nuevo y si superaba ese desafío, sería capaz de superar todos e interpretar cualquier papel que le pusieran.

- Éste es el salón, creo que atrás quedan asientos. Buena suerte y cualquier duda me preguntas -le sonrió tan hermosamente, que le dieron unas ganas tremendas de estrecharla en sus brazos y no soltarla nunca.

Miró alrededor y era un salón normal, aunque un poco más femenino, buscó con la mirada a su ahora 'rubia amiga' lo encontró sentado solo, en el penúltimo asiento, atrás de él, estaba Alice, su compañera de cuarto. Menos mal los puestos eran de a dos, así podría sentarse con "Marie".

- Hey -lo saludó y se sentó a un lado de Jazz- Gracias por dejarme solo -susurró bajo.

- Tú me dijiste que bajara -bufó molesto- están todas mirándonos -Edward levantó la cabeza y era cierto, varias chicas los miraban como bichos raros, Edward quería creer que era porque eran nuevas.

- Qué importa -les sonrió a todas- ahora cállate, que llegó la profesora.

Jasper negó con la cabeza, mientras una señora de casi cuarenta años, o incluso menos, entraba al salón, tenía el pelo negro y llevaba unas gafas muy modernas acordes a su rostro.

- Buen día, alumnas -saludó- Soy Renée Swan, y soy su profesora de literatura, algunas ya me conocen, esto va para las nuevas.

Luego de una presentación que la profesora les obligó a hacer frente a todas las chicas, y de un discurso de lo que debían y no debían hacer este último año, comenzaría la clase.

Excepto por una interrupción.

- Tarde señorita Bella -le habló, la profesora y Edward pudo darse cuenta del parecido entre las dos mujeres.

- Lo siento profesora -caminó hacia su puesto, que coincidentemente estaba atrás de él junto a Alice, la morena- no encontraba mi uniforme -le sonrió irónicamente.

- Sólo por ser primer día de clases, Bella-la profesora negó con la cabeza, ¿Sería su madre?

La clase no le era tan aburrida, le agradaba literatura, y bueno le ayudaba mucho en lo que quería estudiar aunque ya supiera mucho de lo que la profesora le estaba enseñando.

Estaba tan concentrado, hasta que algo interrumpió su tan preciada concentración.

Una bolita de papel estaba enredada en su peluca castaña. Intentó quitarla, hasta que otra bolita le cayó y muchas más llegaron de pronto.

Miró hacia atrás y ahí estaba aquella castaña, que hace unos momentos lo había echado de la habitación.

- Para -susurró para no interrumpir la clase.

Pero no, aquella chica estaba empecinada en molestarlo.

- ¡¿Podrías parar?! -exclamó en tono fuerte, tan fuerte que toda las chicas y hasta la profesora se dieron vuelta a mirarlos.

- Señorita Benson y Swan, si no quieren participar de la clase, será mejor que salgan -apuntó la puerta.

- Si usted lo dice -sonrió Bella y se paró hasta llegar a la puerta. A Edward no le quedó otra más que seguirla y salir del salón.

- Vaya primer día de clases –bufó. 


	13. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Primer día y ya lo habían sacado de clases.

¡Esa chica!

Definitivamente esa castaña era ¡Terrible!

Ni si quiera le importó que la sacaran de clases, salió como si nada, definitivamente era Nick Grace versión masculina.

Si él fuera una chica real -en el sentido literal- se quedaría de brazos cruzados, mirando la tonta banca que tenía frente a él, pero como el hombre que era -bueno no en ese momento-por dentro, estaba claro que haría algo.

En la preparatoria, podían haberlo sacado de clases, por molestoso a veces, tenía buenas calificaciones pero le gustaba divertirse y hacerse el galán la mayoría de las veces, pero eso no significaba que en un instituto de chicas -trató de recalcar lo más posible la última palabra en su mente- lo sacaran de clases.

¡Y menos por esa chica!

Fijó su vista en la castaña, caminaba haciendo ese molesto movimiento de caderas por el campus.

Caminaba mirando a todas partes, llevaba una seguridad que Edward nunca había visto antes.

Toda la hermosura que poseía, la opacaba su carácter ¡Dios!

En todos sus años de galantería de Edward -si así podía llamársele- nunca había conocido a una chica como ella, siempre se le acercaban, pelinegras simpáticas, rubias esculturales, pelirrojas cariñosas, pero nunca castañas desquiciadas.

- Hey, rebelde -no se le ocurrió otro nombre mejor- tú, Bella -la chica se dio vuelta a mirarlo extrañado.

- Hola ¿Katy? -sonrió- ¿cómo estás? -notó el sarcasmo- deberías agradecerme, te he sacado de clases -rió.

- primero que todo, es Kate -apoyó su mano en lo que podría ser su cintura, lo encontró un movimiento tan gay, para él claro- segundo, estoy mal, y tercero, ¡No debo agradecerte nada!, me han corrido de clases por tu culpa -suspiró.

- ¡Por mi culpa! -exclamó "ofendida"- pero yo no he hecho nada.

- Claro que sí -llevó sus manos hacia la peluca- ¡Mira mi cabello! tú y tus estúpidas bolitas.

- Ah, era eso -le molestó el tono de sin importancia que utilizó- estaba aburrida, ahora si me permites -se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

- No -la detuvo, tomándola fuertemente del brazo.

- ¡Suéltame! -miró los brazos unidos, Edward la soltó de inmediato dándose cuenta que no había medido su fuerza- No me toques -la apuntó- No te atrevas a volver a tocarme, porque o si no Katy, te irá muy, pero muy mal -dijo la última frase lentamente y Edward inconscientemente fijó su vista en los labios de la chica, ¿serían así de rojos?, ¿o llevará maquillaje?

Se preguntó en cuanto la vio caminar con el tonto pasito, hasta quien sabe dónde.

Luego de que terminara la primera clase, se dirigió al salón para pedirle disculpas a la profesora, ésta se las aceptó también disculpándose por el comportamiento de su hija, y aconsejándole que tan sólo no la tomara en cuenta.

Al final si eran madre e hija, se dijo segundos después de la conversación.

A la siguiente clase se sentó con una chica bastante linda, y según pudo conocer, ella formaba parte del grupo de las nerds, no era buena en deportes, ni música ni nada, sólo era bastante inteligente. Le explicó los grupos de chicas que se formaban, y no dudo ningún segundo en preguntarle por Tanya.

- Ella es como, la señorita perfecta ¿entiendes? -le habló la chica.

- ¿Cómo, perfecta? –preguntó.

- Forma parte del centro de alumnas, es guapa, es popular, participa en todas las actividades, creo que tiene un novio mayor y bueno en fin, es como la perfección de todo el instituto. Todas quieren ser como ella -quedó boquiabierto, ¿Tanya era realmente así?, si él solo había conocido a una chica sencilla en la playa.

- Oh, ahora entiendo -murmuró, sin querer se le vino a la mente la castaña, como solía decirle desde hace unas horas- ¿qué sabes de Bella Swan?

- ¿ Bella Swan? -la chica lo miró un poco asustada- ¿te has topado con ella?

- Algo así.

- Que milagro que estés viva, mujer -rió y Edward no entendió la razón- te explico, Bella Swan es, ¿cómo decirlo? -pensó un poco- le apodaban la extraña Bella, es la hija de la profesora Renèe Swan, repitió un año, por lo que ya debería haber salido, pero sigue pegada aquí, no está en ningún grupo, si así podríamos llamarle, es rebelde, contestona, antipática, desagradable, en vacaciones se la pasa de fiesta en fiesta, sólo se junta con Alice, la morena esa, casi ninguna se mete con ella, porque podrías llevarte un buen golpe en tu cara, ha tenido varios altercados con chicas, se escapó una vez en horario de clases, a ver ¿qué más? -su compañera pensó un poco, mientras Edward quedaba asombrado, esa chica definitivamente era peor que Nick Grace- suele ser grosera, falta a clases, está el rumor de que tiene sexo con cada chico que conoce, y por último -suspiró cansada- Tanya Denali es su peor enemiga.

Salió de aquella clase, asombrado, la castaña era enemiga de su novia.

- Hey Jazz -lo saludó- cierra las piernas hombre, se supone que eres una señorita.

- No me jodas, Edward -se acomodó mejor en el césped del campus- toda la mañana he pasado con las piernas cerradas, y Jasperzote me está doliendo.

- ¿Jasperzote?, estás loco -se rió.

Luego del almuerzo, le tocó otra clase, aburrida.

¿Por qué debería tomarle atención a las clases?

Si al fin y al cabo iba a pasar sólo unos meses ahí, debía descubrir que escondía su novia y arreglaría los papeles del traslado.

Se quiso inscribir en el club de teatro, y lo hizo.

Atrás había quedado el miedo al qué dirán, ahora era chica y podía hacer lo que quería.

- ¿No te inscribiste en nada? -le preguntó Edward a su amigo, mientras caminaban por el campus, luego de que todas las clases hubieran acabado.

- No había equipo de basketball -se encogió de hombros- asé que no.

- No seas descarado -no dudo en decirle eso, en cuanto vio que Jasper miraba a cada chica que pasaba por su lado.

- Es que Ed, aquí hay... cada chica -simuló la figura de una mujer con sus dos manos.

- Lo sé, pero estamos aquí por otra cosa -se fijó en Tanya, que estaba mucho metros más allá de ellos, sonreía mientras hablaba con Camille- es hermosa.

- Sí, sí, sí, Tanya aquí, Tanya allá -se burló Jasper, pero paró de pronto- ella sí que es hermosa, perfecta, guapa, me dan ganas de folla… -lo interrumpió Edward.

- ¿De quién hablas, hombre? -Jasper apuntó una dirección y Edward la siguió con la mirada, un poco más allá. Bella.

- ¿Qué chica, eh?

Pero Edward no lo escuchó, se quedó observando la situación, Bella se acercaba peligrosamente a su Tanya, y con todo lo que le habían contado de ellas hoy, no resultaría nada bueno. 


	14. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

La situación era grave, o se iba a poner grave mejor dicho. Jasper seguía hablándole y hablándole pero él seguía observando lo que sucedía metros más allá. Caminó un poco más rápido para oír mejor y su amigo tuvo que seguirlo sin entender muy bien lo que le sucedía.

Bella caminaba con paso firme hacia Tanya, ¿algún objetivo?  
Ninguno, tan sólo advertirle algo. Además de dejarle en claro algunas cosas

¿Razón?  
Le caía mal, la señorita perfección.

Bella Swan no entendía, como podía existir una chica, tan pero tan...

Ni siquiera podía decirlo bien. Para ella Tanya Denali, era una impostora, falsa, chillona, simplona con carita de ángel, mosca muerta y podía seguir toda una tarde describiendo sus cualidades.

Odiaba que se pasease por el campus con aire de perfecta, odiaba que la mirase de aquella forma, odiaba a Tanya y eso no iba a cambiar. La castaña, no solía tener muchos amigos, solo Alice en aquel idiota instituto -como solía llamarle ella- y afuera, tenía sus dos mejores amigos, hombres por supuesto, conocía tan bien a las chicas por culpa de aquel encierro, que no confiaba mucho en ellas, la pelinegra era la excepción claramente, pero sólo ella. Paul y Sam, eran hermanos gemelos, por lo tanto eran iguales, ellos eran los únicos que la entendían, la cuidaban, eran confidentes, compañeros de fiesta, solían acompañarla y tratar de aconsejarla que llevara su vida mejor, pero no lograban nada... Bella seguiría igual.

- Tanya -le habló en cuanto estuvo frente a ella- ¿cómo estás querida? -dijo irónica.

- Bella -susurró mirando hacia un lado- bien, demasiado bien, ¿tú estás mal, no?, digo te echaron de clases, la primera hora -acomodó su cabello hacia un lado maldita puta pensó- ¿no querrás hacer sentir mal a tu madre de nuevo, no? -sonrió de aquella manera que la hacía enfadar.

- ¡Que te interesa, zorra! -se acercó peligrosamente a ella- espero que este año, no te metas mucho conmigo, ¿No querrás que te moleste todo el año? -miró que al lado de ella y encontró a su mejor amiga- ¿o no querrás que se repita lo mismo con Camille, no? -sonrió acordándose de todo.

- ¡No te vuelvas a meter con Camille! -exclamó defendiendo a su amiga.

- Entonces, ¡No te metas conmigo!, te lo advierto, no quiero repetir lo del año pasado -la tomó por lo hombros, mientras Tanya hacía una muestra de desagrado- y no seas tan… puta -susurró la última palabra, haciendo un poco de fuerza, empujó a Tanya, esta cayó sentada sobre el cesped, la miró sonriendo  
-Adiós Denali.

Se alejó con su contorneo de caderas, mientras Tanya la maldecía.

Al irse, Bella, un grupo de chicas que se encontraba admirando la escena, como se admira a una obra de arte, se alejaron rápidamente como si fueran hormigas que estuvieran a punto de aplastarlas.

Jasper se quedó embobadamente mirando el trasero de Bella, que caminaba hasta quién sabe dónde. El ruloso aún vestido de chica, nunca cambiaría definitivamente, mientras Edward miraba aún la escena algo shockeado, sí que se odiaban esas dos chicas, pensó.

Quiso darse vuelta, e irse a su habitación, pero su instinto de hombre, y gesto de caballerosidad le falló esta vez.

Rápidamente caminó hasta donde estaba su novia, y la ayudó a levantarse.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó con su voz aguda- ¿te raspaste algo? -Tanya levantó su mirada, al ver que dos manos, que se la hacían bastantes conocidas, la ayudaban.

- Yo… -lo miró fijamente y nuevamente Edward sintió el miedo de que lo reconociera- si, gracias -suspiró y limpió su uniforme.

- ¿Te hizo algo esa chica? -él había presenciado todo, por lo que esa pregunta era bastante tonta en esas circunstancias, pero solamente quería quedarse con ella un momento más.

- No -gruñó- nada, esa tipa se cree con el derecho de... -suspiró- no vale la pena -le sonrió- gracias.

- De nada, si necesitas algo… - se acomodó su cabello, de la forma que había aprendido a hacerlo- me llamas.

- Eh, si -lo miró algo raro.

Sintió un brazo tironeándolo y para cuando se fue a dar cuenta, ya estaba lejos de Tanya y Jasper, lo llevaba caminando a no sabía dónde.

- Parecías tonto -le dijo Jasper- como es eso de, "si necesitas algo, me llamas" -lo imitó- se parece a la técnica de seducción que usábamos a los dieciséis años, hombre.

- Es mi novia -murmuró- ¿querías que la dejara botada ahí?

- Se iba a parar sola -siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al edificio en donde estaba su habitación- a todo esto -le habló como si se acabase de acordar de algo- la castaña es de armas tomar, eh -empezaron a subir las agotadoras escaleras- no se deja caer.

- No le digas castaña -una leve agitación comenzó a aparecer en su pecho, por el cansancio de las escaleras- se llama Bella Swan y es nuestra compañera de habitación -Jasper paró en un escalón e hizo que él también se detuviera.

- ¿Que has dicho?

- Que esa castaña como le dices, es nuestra compañera de habitación junto a Alice.

- ¡Sí! -exclamó, como si fuera un niño que hubiera recibido lo que esperaba para navidad- ¡Dios! -suspiró- la mejor noticia que he recibido, después de que supe que estabas loco.

Edward, decidió no escucharlo y siguió subiendo escaleras, hasta llegar a su nueva habitación, entró y se encontró con Alice, acostada en su cama.

- Hola -saludó amablemente.

- Hey -dijo ella simplemente.

Negó con la cabeza disimuladamente, esa habitación, era la habitación de los locos, porque si lo admitía, los cuatro estaban locos.

Minutos después llegó Bella no los tomó en cuenta, y sólo habló con Alice.

Jasper se trataba de pintar las uñas, mientras miraba a Bella con cara de pervertido, quizás que cosas pasaba por su cabeza, pensó él.

Ya por la noche, los dos esperaron que las chicas se durmieran para que ellos, se pusieran ese pijama -de abuelita, había dicho Jasper- así no levantar sospechas, estuvieron tentados a sacarse las molestosas pelucas pero ¿qué pasaría si alguna de las dos se despertaba antes que ellos y los veía sin las pelucas?

Prefirieron prevenir, ya se les ocurría algún plan para poder dormir sin ese montón de pelos en la cabeza.

Se despertó en la madrugada algo sobresaltado, por una pesadilla que había tenido, no le tomó mucha importancia, por lo que quiso volver a dormirse, pero no obtuvo resultados.

Ya cansado de levantó de la cama y fue hacia la ventana, el cielo estrellado de California se hacía presente, la luna brillaba en su intensidad, una noche perfecta.

- El primer día de muchos más -susurró.

Fijó su vista en sus compañeras con el miedo de haberlas despertado pero no, Alice yacía tapada hasta la cabeza con la frazada, en cambio la castaña Bella, no estaba para nada tapada.

Con su instinto de hombre, miró el cuerpo de aquella chica...o mejor dicho mujer.

Era hermosa...

¿Cómo una chica podía dormir con una simple tanga negra y una polera sin mangas?

No pudo evitar mirarla de arriba hacia abajo, la polera aunque fuera gris, hacía notar que estaba sin brazier, bajó la vista encontrándose con su estomago, un piercing en el ombligo adornaba su hermoso vientre, bastante sensual, y la tanga negra no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Sus piernas largas y bronceadas -supuso por el verano, obviamente- estaban estiradas en una pose bastante... ¡Dios! Entendía a Jasper, cuando le daban ganas de follársela, porque en ese momento muchas sensaciones ocurrían en su cuerpo. Pero no se las haría saber a su amigo risado, no claro que no.

Sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió a su cama, se sentó en ella y sintió una molestia en su pantalón, mejor dicho... en su entrepierna.

¿Tendría que darse una ducha con agua helada? 


	15. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Un ruido molesto provino de su almohada, un timbre que se le hacía condenadamente conocido, quiso gruñir y seguir durmiendo sobre la cómoda cama. Un mechón de pelo llegó hasta sus narices, picándole por encima.

Abrió los ojos lentamente con una sensación de pereza, lo primero que vio fue cabello castaño esparcido por toda su cara.

¡Tenía la peluca mal puesta!

Recordó que las mañanas durmiendo hasta tarde se habían acabado, porque ahora estaba en aquel instituto, tenía clases y debía levantarse. Se sentó en la cama y se acomodó como pudo la peluca, pues se había acordado que ¡Tenía compañeras!, debía tener cuidado obviamente.

Mirando alrededor de la habitación pudo darse cuenta que ni su amigo , ni la loca morena estaban sobre sus camas, un bulto se asomaba por la última cama en que fijó su vista, de seguro Bella no era buena en despertarse temprano, al igual que él. Le quedaba media hora para llegar a clases, por lo que no dudó en levantarse. Lucía fatal frente al espejo del baño parezco un travesti dijo a sí mismo.

Tuvo que desmaquillarse completamente y afeitarse para luego volver hacer la rutina de vestirse como chica. ¿Por qué debía usar un maldito uniforme? Habían preparatorias y otros institutos en donde los alumnos asistían con ropa normal y no con ropa uniformada. Pero no, como la suerte estaba de su lado -nótese el sarcasmo- debía usar una falda, que sentía que en cualquier momento se le vería todo, unas calcetas que le apretaban las pantorrillas, unos zapatos que le quedaban apretados, y un brazier con relleno que le estrangulaba la espalda. Pero todo lo hacía por su novia, todo por saber que escondía aquella chica.

Al salir del baño, se topó con que la única compañera que quedaba en el cuarto se estaba poniendo la falda, y como si supiera que alguien la estaba mirando ¡Lo hacía de manera sensual! ¿O ella era sensual naturalmente?

Dejó de mirar recordando lo que había sucedido en la madrugada, no quería volver a repetirlo, porque había declinado la idea de ducharse con agua fría por una técnica menos escalofriante y delatadora. Sabía que al abrir el agua del grifo, sus compañeras despertarían, por lo que estuvo un buen rato en el baño, haciendo nada -claro no literalmente-.

- ¿De nuevo estás en contra de mis lunares? -trató de disimular, el enrojecimiento de las mejillas, que extrañamente le sucedía- ¿tampoco eres buena en levantarte temprano, Katy?

- Es Kate, Bella -se acercó a su mesa de noche, recogiendo sus cuadernos- Y al parecer Marie es tan buena amiga que me dejó dormir -dijo sarcásticamente.

- Marie es tu amiga rubiecita ¿cierto? -cometió el error de mirarla, justo cuando se colocaba su polera.

- Sí -apretó los dientes y comenzó a caminar tratando de borrar, la imagen de los senos de Bella encajados perfectamente en un brazier rojo, su maldito color favorito.

Llegó casi corriendo al salón que le tocaba, y nuevamente se topó con la sorpresa que le la clase la tomaba con Jasper, pero ahora había algo más. La melena rubia de su novia sobresalía en uno de los primeros puestos, sonrió al ver su rostro, cuando se dio vuelta y lo saludó con la mano.

- Pareces tonto -le dijo Jasper, pero éste no lo tomó en cuenta.

El día pasó algo aburrido y sin mucho que contar. Había compartido otra dos clases con Tanya, y ésta participaba en ellas, como buena alumna, era muy aplicada, no parecía tener nada extraño, pues tenía un muy buen comportamiento, lo contrario a lo que había sucedido en la clase que estuvo con Bella como compañera, la chica era bastante molestosa, y bueno por lo menos le había puesto atención al profesor, pero no paraba de interrumpir la clase, gritando a los cuatro vientos lo bueno que estaba el hombre, ¡Y él solo le sonreía!, hasta él tenía mejores brazos, se dijo a sí mismo.

Disimuladamente la espió durante el almuerzo, y después de clases, ¡No había nada extraño en ella!, sólo conversaba con Camille, ayudaba a las chicas nuevas, se la pasaba con Camille, caminaba tranquila, y volvía a estar con Camille.

- Según veo, Tanya es normal -le dijo Jazz, estaban sentados libremente (y con libre se podía decir con las piernas abiertas) en un área donde no había nadie, la casi mayoría de las chicas estaba en algún taller o actividad, como Jasper no se había inscrito en nada y el club de teatro tenía sus reuniones los viernes, estaban libres sin nada que hacer.

- Siempre ha sido normal, hombre -tomó un poco de gaseosa mirando el atardecer en California.

- Me refiero, a que no ha hecho nada raro -hasta el mismo Jasper se extrañaba de decir aquello- por ahora, y eso que la he mirado, siempre que está cerca de mí.

- Yo igual, la he espiado -apretó un poco la lata que sostenía su mano- tampoco la he visto extraña.

- Bueno hay que esperar, tan sólo llevamos dos días aquí, hombre -palmeó su hombro- quizás lo extraño venga después.

- O quizás lo extraño, no exista -quiso asegurarse a sí mismo al decir esto.

Sea lo que sea que fuera eso extraño que hablaban ellos dos, no llegó durante los próximos días. Miércoles, Jueves, los días pasaban al igual que las clases. Edward había compartido más clases con Tanya, y su chica no tenía ningún comportamiento extraño, bueno sólo era extraña, para él, cuando Bella se le acercaba y peleaban. Lo que había sucedido más de alguna vez en esos tres días. Pero ¿su chica debía defenderse no?

El club de teatro lo había recibido muy bien. No eran muchas las que participaban, pero tampoco eran tan pocas, sólo la cantidad normal. La profesora era muy agradable, lo había recibido bien y le había contado que además de estudiar pedagogía, era actriz, actuaba en obras de teatro y más de alguna vez salió en una película.

- Preséntate Kate -le había dicho. Él sin ningún miedo se paró frente a la auditoria y comenzó a hablar.

- Soy Katerine Benson, tengo diecisiete años, nací en San Diego, me gusta surfear en verano, vivo con mi madre y nunca antes había estado en un club de teatro -todas las chicas presente le tomaron más atención- tenía un poco de vergüenza y miedo a las burlas -se encogió de hombros- ya saben pues, pero decidí que ya no más -caminó decidido hacia adelante- Seré reconocida como Kate Benson, porque cumpliré mis sueños -sonrió mientras movía el pelo de la peluca, las demás chicas le aplaudieron al igual que la profesora. Le había salido bien la actuación como chica.

Caminó con paso decidido, atravesando todo el campus para llegar al edificio. Le había ido genial en el club, las chicas eran agradables y había aprendido bastante y eso le ayudaba a Edward y no sólo a Kate.

Escuchó murmullos, más bien una conversación, ¿quiénes serían a estas horas? Pues era algo tarde, el club se había retrasado y supuso que ninguna chica estaría fuera. Se detuvo en cuanto reconoció una voz... era Tanya ¿con quién hablaba?

Siguió el sonido proveniente de su voz y la divisó sentada sobre el pasto, al parecer sola, no podía ver bien ya que tenía que esconderse.

- Sí, lo mismo de siempre, por lo menos me va bien -la escuchó decir, un murmullo más bajo se oyó en respuesta- ¿cómo lo van a saber?, ¿tienes un problema a la mente o qué? -Edward se preguntó si estaría hablando por celular o con alguna chica, pero, joder apenas podía verla- nadie creería eso de mí, soy perfecta para ellos, creo -la sintió reírse seguido de aquel murmullo molesto- no te preocupes todas saben que tengo novio -¿a qué venía él en el tema?- nada podría salir mal, te quiero, ahora me voy. Adiós -Sintió un silencio y luego unos pasos y como alma que la lleva el diablo, Edward se introdujo en el edificio para luego subir el montón de escaleras, hacia su habitación.

¿Nadie creería eso de ella? ¿Todas sabían que tenía un novio? ¿Nada podría salir mal? ¿Te quiero? ¡Joder!, Estaba terriblemente confundido, se estaba convenciendo de que Leah no le escondía nada, pero esto lo había hecho desistir de aquella idea. 


	16. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Nunca antes había tenido aquella sensación. Nunca antes había querido estrangular a alguien de tal forma. Nunca antes había sentido esa desesperación, y es que nunca antes se había enamorado.

¿Enamorado?

¿Enamorarse es aquella sensación que te da cuando no te quieres alejar de la persona que quieres, cierto?

Por que eso era lo que sentía cuando estaba con Tanya, no quería alejarse de ella, no quería soltarla, simplemente quería tenerla junto a él, para siempre. Tanya era su todo, ella era perfecta para él, ella lo había conquistado y engatusado de tal manera que había logrado que él dejara de ser un idiota, un tonto, ella era ¿su primer amor? No estaba seguro de lo último, pero lo averiguaría de todas maneras.

(…)

- Hola -sin temor alguno se acercó a las dos chicas.

Aquella chica rubia, le había llamado la atención desde hace un buen rato, estaban sentadas en la playa y conversaban animadamente. La sonrisa de esa mujer lo tenía loco, nunca antes había tenido problemas con ligar con chicas y esta vez no sería la excepción

- Hey -su castaña amiga lo saludó.

- ¿Cómo están? -dijo animadamente sentándose con ellas, como si las conociera de toda la vida.

- Bien, gracias -por fin habló la rubia y Edward se quedó mirándola fijamente, eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto en toda su vida.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Robert, y tú preciosa ¿cómo te llamas? -las mejillas de la chica se enrojecieron y para él fue el gesto más tierno que había podido ver en una chica.

- Me llamo Tanya... Tanya Denali -hasta el nombre era bonito, había pensado Edward.

- Yo soy Camille -habló su amiga castaña, pero ninguno la tomó mucho en cuenta, los dos estaban mirándose fijamente, perdidos en quizás qué mundo.

(…)

Recordó la primera vez, que la vio, en esa playa. Se había sentido tan seguro al acercarse, no tenía ningún temor, se había asegurado a sí mismo conocer a aquella rubia. Pero al pasar el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado según él, y la inseguridad junto al temor, habían aparecido por primera vez en su vida.

(…)

- Me tiene enamorado -lo apuntó- eso es otra cosa.

- Si enamorado -bufó- he visto a parejas y chicos enamorados, y tú precisamente no estás… -esta vez lo interrumpió Edward.

- No lo digas -lo calló.

(…)

Patrañas, y más patrañas, él quería a Tanya, él estaba enamorado de Tanya, y averiguaría hasta el último secreto que le escondía su novia.

- Eh Katy -y como si volviese de un sopetón al presente, vio a la castaña frente a él, estaban en la entrada del edificio donde estaba su habitación- mejor entra, a esta hora salen, las murciélago -quedó algo confundido.

- ¿Las murciélago? -ella asintió, y vio como se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca, ¿no estaba prohibido fumar en ese lugar?

- Sí, son las vigilantes, de traje negro, molestosas, van de un lado a otro y una vez que te ven, no dejan de perseguirte -botó el humo por sus labios- mejor entra, eres nueva, no quisieras tener, un castigo en tu primera semana ¿cierto? -lo miró fijamente, y una tenue luz se asomó por su rostro, era la luna.

Con ayuda de ella pudo fijarse y pudo saber que los ojos de aquella castaña, eran cafés. Un café extraño, un café claro, que a la luz de la luna en conjunto con el humo que expiraba de su boca, la hacía ver de una manera sexy y a la vez hermosa.

- Claro que no -logró decir, quiso seguir caminando pero se dio cuenta de algo- ¿tú no entras?

- No te preocupes por mí, guarra -botó otra vez humo por la boca- salva tu pellejo, que del mío yo me preocupo -sonrió para luego desaparecer a la luz de la luna.

- Gracias –susurró.

La vio caminar, y él hizo lo mismo.

¿A dónde iría?


	17. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Al llegar a la habitación, vio sólo a Jasper, pero estaba sin peluca, ¿qué hacía él sin el montón de pelo sobre su cabeza?, ¡Podrían descubrirlos!

- ¿Y tú peluca, hombre? -se aseguró que la puerta estuviera con llave.

- Por ahí anda.

¿Por qué Jasper estaba tan tranquilo?

- ¿Qué te pasa? -caminó hasta su cama y se sentó quitándose también la molesta peluca

- Es... esa chica -un suspiro se oyó.

- ¿Camille?

- Ah, que -Jasper lo miró raro y Edward sólo se encogió de hombros- no, no Alice, esa morena.

- ¿Qué te hizo? -sintió tanto alivio, al sacarse esos molestos zapatos y las insoportables calcetas.

- Le pedí una tarea, ayer y me mando a freír monos, quise ayudarla en otra ocasión y me insultó, además se atrevió a decir que mis uñas estaban mal pintadas -levantó una mano, mostrando sus uñas- me pasé dos horas, pintándome las malditas uñas para que una chica, me venga a decir que… -lo interrumpió.

- ¡Vaya!, muchas chicas te han hecho mal, hombre -comenzó a reírse de la expresión de su amigo.

- Eso ríete, ríete, pero por lo menos no tengo una novia que… -lo paró nuevamente.

- Ya, ya no me nombres a Tanya -recostó su cabeza en la suave almohada, mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Oí una conversación de ella, hace un rato, no sé con quién, "¿cómo lo van a saber?, ¿tienes un problema a la mente o qué?, nadie creería eso de mí, soy perfecta para ellos, creo, no te preocupes todas saben que tengo novio, nada podría salir mal, te quiero" -imitó lo que escuchó- no tengo ni idea a que se refería, pero la condenada conversación, me tiene mal.

- Por fin tenemos algo, ya me estaba retractando y pensando que Tanya era realmente buena -resopló.

- No sé qué hacer.

- Yo sí -Edward inmediatamente se paró y lo miró, esperando a que continuara- este fin de semana, salimos de aquí, ¿cierto? -Edward asintió- bueno sal con ella, pregúntale cosas, del instituto, no sé cosas que sepas, si te miente, pues ya sabes -se encogió de hombros- si no, bueno no importa, y el lunes empezaría el plan ADT.

- ¿ADT?

- Amiga De Tanya, tienes que empezar a acercártele, sé su amiga, júntate con ella, así sabes sus secretos, siendo su más intima amiga, sabrás si te quiere o no, y lo más importante, sabrás si te engaña o no.

Vaya, por lo menos su amigo pensaba.

El plan era bastante bueno, estar más cerca de ella, era lo que necesitaba. Ya la idea de que Tanya no le escondía nada, se había esfumado claramente.

Edward conocía la parte amorosa de Tanya, conocía su vida de pareja, pero no conocía a Tanya como amiga, como compañera o simplemente como confidente. También conocía a sus padres, unos señores de buena vida y elegantes, conocía su casa, y su habitación, y ahora era hora de conocer... sus secretos.

Miró hacia un lado, su amigo roncaba como los mil demonios, y no lo estaba dejando dormir, apartó su vista de él, para fijarse en Alice que también dormía muy cómoda, rió en su interior al recordar la mirada de furia que le lanzó la morena a su amigo al entrar a la habitación y pues éste también se la había devuelto, pero ¡Pelearse por unas uñas!, esto si era el colmo.

Jugueteó con su celular entre sus manos, luego de unos minutos tecleó un mensaje para su novia, rogaba para que estuviera despierta y le contestara.

"¿Mañana estás libre?, eso creí oírte, ¿podemos vernos? te extraño amor".

Para matar el tiempo, en el que esperaría su respuesta, comenzó a ver fotos de él y de ella, tenían varias juntos. En la playa, en Disneyland, en el parque, en su casa, en un muelle, y en algunos lugares románticos, a la que había aprendido a llevarla. Porque sí había aprendido a ser romántico, a ser detallista, amoroso y buen novio. Le encantaba la sonrisa de su novia al ver que le entregaba una simple flor, o le decía un lindo cumplido y se sorprendía de sí mismo lo cursi que podía ser. Eso no sucedía antes, nunca había sido cariñoso ni nada por el estilo, veía a las chicas como pasatiempos, y más de alguna vez apostó por acostarse con alguna, tonterías de adolescentes, y aunque aún lo era, había cambiado y para bien ¿o no? Un nuevo mensaje había llegado.

"Iba a pasar tiempo con mis padres, pero te extraño mucho, ¿ven a buscarme al mediodía?"

Por lo menos lo extrañaba, se dijo.

Mañana tendría que despertarse temprano, saldría vestida de chica -sin el horroroso uniforme- se metería a un baño fuera del instituto y se cambiaría por la ropa de hombre por lo menos tenía el auto en el estacionamiento y ese no sería un gran problema. Contestó un suave "ok", guardó su celular y se durmió con la última imagen de la cama vacía de la castaña. 


	18. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Acomodó sus pantalones en conjunto de su camisa en la mochila negra que llevaría hasta afuera, sus zapatillas y sus lentes.

Salió del baño y vio Alice, junto a Bella despiertas, estas sólo lo miraron, pero no dijeron nada más y Edward tampoco les tomó importancia.

Guardó su celular y se dispuso a despertar a su amigo.

- Ha… -paró en seco, al recordar que no estaba sólo, y estaba casi seguro que las chicas, lo escuchaban atentamente- Marie, mujer -lo zamarreó un poco- oye, despierta -un Jasper somnoliento lo miró sin entender- voy a salir, me llevo el auto.

- ¿Qué? -se sentó en la cama- eso quiere decir que ¿me voy caminando?

- Lo siento -se colgó la mochila- saldré con mi novio -trató de recalcar la última palabra, de tal forma que su amigo entendiera la indirecta.

- Claro -asintió, guiñándole un ojo- no importa sal, te llamo después -Edward le sonrió y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de la habitación, pero sintió las miradas de las chicas, se volteó algo confundido y en efecto, las dos lo miraban expectantes.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Nada -habló Alice- sólo que llevas ¿un polerón de hombre? -Edward se miró y efectivamente, el detalle se le había pasado, ¡Llevaba su poleron!

- Es... -trató de idear una mentira creíble- de mi novio, eso, de mi novio, me lo quedé y bueno… -fue interrumpido.

- No nos des explicaciones Katy -otra vez con el tonto nombrecito, ¿tan difícil le resultaba decir Kate?- que no nos interesa -le sonrió.

- Ah es que como ella, me dijo… -nuevamente la voz de la morena lo cortó.

- Ya, no importa, vete -¿por qué ella era tan bipolar?- ¡Vete!, tu novio te espera -rió irónica, en la última frase, y Edward no entendió el por qué.

- No te bur… -ni siquiera lo dejó terminar.

- ¡Vete!, que debo hablar con Alice, algo privado -marcó lentamente la última palabra- como ves tu amiguita se durmió no escuchará nada, sólo faltas tú, así que pues abre esa puerta y sal tras ella.

- ¡Eres condenadamente Insoportable! -se atrevió a decirle, para luego pegar el portazo de su vida.

Esa chica tenía serios problemas de bipolaridad, ayer por la noche, no había sido tan pesada ni antipática como ahora, ¿Por qué él, le caía mal?, ¿había hecho algo malo?, no nada, que recordara por lo cual no entendía porque Bella era tan malhumorada y poca amistosa con él, o mejor dicho con Kate.

Salió del instituto y buscó una cafetería cerca, se tomó un café para matar el tiempo, y entró al baño, comenzaba a extrañar su ropa de hombre, su colonia, o sus zapatillas, ¡Por fin volvería a ser Edward!, llevaba una semana haciéndose pasar por una mujer, y ya lo odiaba es que ¡las mujeres eran tan complicadas!

Mojó su cabello, estaba tan seco a causa de la peluca y tan aplastado, por lo que un poco de agua le vendría bien, se puso sus lentes, y listo.

Adiós Kate Benson.

Hola Edward Cullen.

Estacionó su auto frente a la entrada del instituto, quedaban pocos minutos para el mediodía, se apoyó en la parte delantera del auto y le entraron los nervios. ¿Qué pasaba si Tanya lograba reconocerlo? Claramente no a Ed, reconocer a Kate y compararlos y ahí tendría serios problemas.

Varias chicas empezaron a salir, algunas las recogían sus padres, o amigos, buscó con la mirada a su novia, pero no la veía.

Más de alguna chica, fijó su vista en el cobrizo que estaba sexymente apoyado en aquel auto. ¿A quién vendría a buscar?

Bella acomodó mejor su casco en el brazo izquierdo, levantó la cabeza y lo vio... ¿quién era?

Apoyado con los brazos cruzados, tenía un semblante serio, era alto, bueno más alto que ella, cabello cobrizo casi rojizo liso, estaba mojado y eso le hacía ver irresistible.

Claramente buscaba a alguien, en un momento la mirada del chico se fijó en ella analizándola descaradamente, se quedó estática, aunque el chico tuviera lentes, podía sentir como la miraba muy fijamente y eso le estaba incomodando, hasta que... ella se le colgó al cuello.

Rió y negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia su moto.

Nunca terminaría de conocer a la puta de Tanya Denali.

¿Su novio sabría todo lo que le esconde la señorita perfección? 


	19. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Los temores y nervios de Edward desaparecieron al mismo momento en que su novia lo sorprendió colgándose a su cuello y besándolo con desesperación.

Había quedado unos segundos en shock, hasta que reconoció los suaves labios de su novia, y por fin pudo responderle.

La imagen de Bella mirándolo extrañamente, lo había confundido, un minuto antes, fueron unos cortos segundos, en donde al parecer todo había desaparecido alrededor, no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba hacia abajo, los pantalones negros se le ceñían perfectamente a sus caderas, una camisa blanca, algo holgada le permitían ver su abdomen -que ya había visto antes- tenía un casco entre sus brazos, se veía hermosa.

- ¿Me extrañaste mucho? -la voz de su novia, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró hacia al frente, y la castaña ya había desaparecido.

- Sí, mucho -la tomó por la cintura- ¿y tú, me extrañaste?

- Muchísimo -y volvió a besarlo, al parecer Tanya estaba bastante cariñosa.

Observó a su alrededor, y muchas chicas más, se detenían a observar la escena, ¿era extraño para ellas, que un novio besara a su chica?, o ¿miraban simplemente por chismosas?

Subieron al auto y Edward condujo, hacia un restaurante, almorzarían juntos y pues después vería lo que harían, lo más importante ahora, era preguntarle datos y cosas importantes.

Miró de reojo a su novia, se veía linda con la falda que llevaba, su simple polera, y unas zapatillas, Tanya era tan sencilla afuera, tan hermosa, pero no tenía idea como había llegado a ser tan popular en aquel idiota instituto.

-Entonces ¿cómo te ha ido en el instituto? -la miró fijamente, mientras tomaba una de sus manos.

- Bien, obviamente -tomó un vaso de bebida.

- ¿Como obviamente?, ¿no has tenido algún problema? -trató de seguir el tema, Tanya tendría que decirle algo, relevante, algo que él ya supiera, para ver si le dice la verdad o no, y luego cuando fuera su amiga, mejor dicho cuando Kate fuera su más intima amiga, le preguntaría lo mismo, y pues... compararía las respuestas.

- Los de siempre -le sonrió- la peor chica del instituto siempre me molesta, pero no tengo ni idea porque me odia, yo no le hago nada, ¿entiendes? -Edward asintió mientras pensaba- pero eso no me ha impedido, tomar bien atención en clases, y pues que te digo... soy la mejor -bromeó haciendo, una mueca graciosa, pero a Edward no le hizo ninguna gracia.

- Sí, la mejor -susurró- pero tengo una duda -se hizo el interesado, ¡Dios!, esto de fingir se le estaba dando muy bien- ¿por qué dices la peor chica?

- Porque es la peor, simplemente -se encogió de hombros- malas notas, malas actitudes, su madre es mi profesora de Literatura, y es un amor, en cambio ella, es todo lo contrario -bufó- ¿porqué te interesa tanto saber sobre mi vida en el instituto o mejor dicho sobre aquella chica? -preguntó.

- Porque -pensó en algo rápido- quiero saber, quien está molestando a mi chica -acercó su silla a la de ella.

- Ah ¿sí? -ella también se acercó- ¿quién es tu chica? -le sonrió y Edward, se quedó embobado ante la belleza de su novia.

- Pues -susurró- una señorita, hermosa, preciosa perfecta, y está frente a mi -rió- te quiero, amor.

- Yo te quiero más -se acercó y se volvieron a besar.

¿Cómo podría desconfiar de su novia, si lo miraba como si fuera el último chico en la tierra?

¿Cómo podía desconfiar de su chica, si lo besaba con tanto amor?

Si él no la hubiera visto en la fiesta con aquel chico, si no hubiera escuchado su conversación anoche, y si no conociera su actitud dentro del instituto, nunca, nunca hubiera desconfiado de ella, y odiaba el hecho, de que Tanya ¡Le escondiera algo!, y a la vez lo besara, lo acariciara, lo abrazara como si no pasase nada.

- Edward -miró a Tanya- ¿vamos a una fiesta esta noche? -se sintió bastante extraño, al oír la pregunta.

- ¿Una fiesta?, ¿dónde? -abrazó más por la cintura, veían la puesta de sol, como más de alguna vez lo habían hecho.

- En una disco, por el centro, todas las chicas del instituto van a ir, y yo quería ir contigo -le hizo ojitos, un gesto bastante tierno.

- Bueno, cariño vamos juntos.

Unas horas más tarde, guardaba un poco de su ropa, dentro de la mochila que tenía en el auto. Había pasado a su casa a saludar a su madre y nuevamente le había mentido diciéndole que le había ido bien en su nuevo trabajo.

- ¿Hola? -sintió a su amigo contestarle.

- Jazz, hey -miró su reloj, se le estaba haciendo tarde y debía recoger a Tanya- ¿dónde estás?

- En mi casa, ¿dónde más?

- Bueno ya -iba a hablar rápido- voy a una fiesta con Tanya en el centro, de seguro irán chicas del instituto, seguiré averiguando, algunas cosas -hizo una pausa- después te cuento y mañana te recojo en la tarde para ir al instituto.

- ¿Para eso me interrumpes?, ¿para hacer un monólogo? -oyó una risilla al fondo y supo que su amigo no estaba solo.

- ¿Con quién estás?

- Con una amiga -rió- mañana te veo, adiós -le cortó.

Mas tarde se sorprendió al ver a Tanya, vestida de aquella manera, se veía preciosamente comestible.

Un vestido blanco ceñido a su cuerpo, en conjunto a unos tacones a juego, la hacían verse hermosa. Su pelo recogido en una media cola y tan sólo un poco de maquillaje, simple, pero hermosa.

- Estás guapa -le dijo, ya en el auto.

- Gracias, tú igual -le sonrió y Edward trató de idear algunas preguntas, necesitaba saber más, mucho más.

- ¿Eres popular en el instituto? -preguntó directo y la sorprendió- digo, es que debes ser la chica más hermosa de ahí y bueno… -se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé -lo miró extrañado- digo no creo que sea tan perfecta, para ser popular ¿no? y te agradecería que no me preguntaras del instituto, trato de disfrutar del fin de semana.

Tanya sabía que era popular, Edward lo había notado, cada vez que la observaba en el campus, siendo el centro de atención, soy perfecta para ellos volvió a resonar en su mente, y supo que su novia, le estaba faltando a la verdad, por decirlo menos grave.

Una vez adentro de la fiesta, logró reconocer a varias chicas del instituto, Tanya se juntó con Camille y varias chicas, que conversaban bastante animadas.

Miró a sus lados, la música estaba buena, la gente la estaba pasando bien, en especial aquella chica al centro de la pista de baile, que se movía sensualmente, mientras llevaba un vaso en su mano, que logró reconocer como un vodka con jugo de naranja.

Volvió donde su novia, la vio bailando con Camille, ¿Por qué mierda lo invitó, si ni siquiera iba a bailar con él?

Seguro, sólo quería un chofer. Tomó el último trago de cerveza, que se había comprado y se dirigió al baño aburrido.

Se lavó las manos, y salió del baño, entre todos los jóvenes que se encontraban allí. Trató de caminar pero chocó con alguien.

- Disculpa, yo… -paró en seco al notar que era la misma chica que bailaba animadamente en la pista, y se sorprendió al ver que era Bella.

- Eh, no te preocupes -logró balbucear ella- no, no es preocupes, si no preocupes -Bella se afirmó de su hombro- no te preocupes -rió y lo miró- ¿eres el novio de Tanya Denali?

- Si, yo… -se detuvo, al ver que la castaña se acercaba más a él sensualmente, logró sentir el olor a alcohol- si lo soy.

- Soy Bella -rió y Edward lo confirmó ¡estaba borracha!- no sé cómo puede tener un novio tan guapo, siendo ella tan fea -rió.

- Ella es… -lo interrumpió.

- Shh… -rápidamente ella llevó los brazos a su cuello, acercándose aun más- no hables de ella.

- Bella, necesitas… -trató de separarla, pero instintivamente sus manos, se posaron en su cintura, ¡en su diminuta cintura!

- Sólo necesito, una cosa -rozó sus labios con los de él, y en ese entonces Edward, sólo miraba sus hermosos ojos, parecían que les lanzaba un hechizo, porque a pesar de que estuviera mal, lo que estaba haciendo ¡No detenía la situación!- son tus labios, guapo –rió.

Bella se acercó los últimos milímetros que los separaban, y lo besó.

La música, la gente, las luces, ni Tanya importaba en ese momento porque Edward le siguió el beso.

Era un beso apasionado, un beso desesperado, Bella entreabrió mas la boca y sus lenguas se juntaron, creando la mayor explosión de placer, que podía haber sentido Edward en su vida. El sabor de sus labios, en conjunto con el sabor del alcohol, lo hacían no querer separarse de la castaña. Gimió al sentir como ella le mordía su labio inferior.

- No juegues -logró murmurar, y la besó nuevamente, cargándola sobre la pared.

Se apretó más contra su cuerpo, y se siguieron besando, besando y besando.

- ¿Edward? -oyó decir a alguien a sus espaldas. 


	20. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Sobresaltado por la voz que lo llamaba, se separó de la castaña. Vio que tenía sus labios rojos y una mirada provocativa... ¡¿Que había hecho?!

Se dio vuelta asustadísimo, y se sorprendió de ver a su amigo... ahí.

- ¡Jazz! -exclamó- me has dado el susto de mi vida -se llevó una mano al pecho en señal de agitación- si así podría llamarse.

- ¿Si? -sonrió mirando a Bella- tú me has dado la sorpresa de mi vida -rió esta vez.

- Yo... -se detuvo al sentir que unas suaves manos se metían bajo su camisa, subían y bajaban con lentitud- ¿qué haces aquí? -dijo nervioso, trató disimuladamente de sacar las manos de la castaña de su espalda, pero ella se resistía, llevó sus manos a su cabeza, despeinándose, ¿desde cuándo hacía tanta calor ahí?

- Creí oírte decir, que venías a una fiesta, en el centro, y pues Al quiso venir -se encogió de hombros- cuando entré, vi a Tanya, le pregunté en dónde estabas, y me dijo que te habías venido al baño -hizo una breve pausa- te estaba buscando, y gran escenita me encontré -miró a Bella descaradamente, ¡Esa chica nunca dejaría de ser sexy!, pensó el ruloso.

- Hola rizado -logró balbucear la chica- que guapo es tu amigo Edward -rió ella y se colgó del cuello de él.

- Tú, eres preciosa -dijo Jasper.

- Eh… no te aproveches -apuntó a su amigo- ¿Bella? -la llamó, la chica estaba con la mirada perdida, su alrededor le daba vueltas, y con suerte lograba apreciar cada rostro- ¿viniste con alguien?

- Sí, creo -susurró lo ultimo- bien debo irme -se acercó un poco a Jasper, para despedirse- Adiós rizado -le plantó un torpe beso en la mejilla- Hasta Luego, Ed -se acercó a él y lo beso cortamente. Comenzó a tratar de caminar por el pasillo, pero sólo tambaleaba de un lado a otro- ah sí, Edward -se dio media vuelta- Ten cuidado con tu novia -le guiñó un ojo y desapareció entre los jóvenes.

¡No lo podía creer! Había besado a otra chica, que no era su novia. La situación fue bastante extraña y excitante. Estaba casi seguro, que los ojos de Bella tenían algo raro -pero no menos hermosos- que lo embrujaron o hechizaron, porque una vez que los miró, no pudo resistirse a sus encantos -si así podía decirle- y pues se dejó llevar... ¡Típica excusa!

Debía admitirlo. ¡No se dejó llevar!, ¡Quería besarla!, no sabía desde cuando, ni mucho menos el porqué pero simplemente quería probar aquellos labios.

- Woooow -habló su amigo- menos mal, yo te encontré, ¿te imaginas hubiera sido Tanya? -la pregunta, no hizo más que hacerlo sentir más culpable. Nunca se había esperado que Bella estuviera en esa misma fiesta y ¡Menos ebria!

- Sí, pero menos mal fuiste tú -caminó un poco más, y divisó a su novia, en la barra de alcoholes... buscándolo- Jasper no le digas nada a Tanya -se giró a mirarlo.

- Claro -murmuró- yo iré a contárselo -Edward encontró cierta ironía en sus palabras- aunque deseo con todas mis fuerzas que ustedes terminen, no lo haré hombre -palmeó su espalda- pero te lo advierto, si estás confundido con esa morena, que yo lo estaría eh -se interrumpió a sí mismo- deberías terminar con Tanya, así no vamos de ese tonto instituto, ahora iré con Alice, te veo mañana -se despidió dejándolo solo y confundido.

Se fijó en Tanya, que bebía una lata de bebida, algo aburrida, la observó bien, preciosa como siempre, ella era su chica... no Bella. El no estaba confundido, claro que estaba borracha y lo pilló desprevenido y sucedieron las cosas, pero nunca, nunca terminaría con Tanya, por Bella... o al menos eso creía.

- ¡Ed!, ahí estás -Tanya lo abrazó- ¿dónde estabas cariño?, me has dejado sola -un lindo puchero se asomó en su rostro.

- Eh yo… estaba con Jasper -hizo un intento de sonrisa.

- ah, sí -murmuró la rubia, sin importancia- te andaba buscando, pero bueno ¿bailamos? -Edward asintió, mientras caminaban juntos hacia donde todos los jóvenes bailaban sin control.

Dejó a Tanya en casa de Camille, porque ahí iba a dormir esa noche y se fue para su casa.

Era muy tarde cuando por fin se acostó en su cama, suspiró pesadamente tratando de borrar la imagen de Bella y el sabor de sus labios. Aunque tratara de hacer como si no le importara, él sabía muy en el fondo que ese beso le había gustado, y además él sabía... que se estaba confundiendo. Pero que lo admitiera, ese era otro tema.

- ¿Qué llevas puesto en la cabeza idiota? -preguntó Edward al ver a Jasper.

- Es una bandada -respondió, mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad del auto.

- Te ves raro -murmuró, la imagen de Jasper con una peluca rubia y bandada negra, era entre trágica y cómica.

- Me veo guapa -habló como Marie- y además, vi a mi hermana hacerse la manicura y mira -Edward justo paró en un semáforo y se giró a verlo.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? -intentó reprimir las ganas de reírse de su amigo, al ver como sus uñas estaban perfectamente arregladas con una manicura a la francesa.

- Para cerrarle la boca a Alice -Edward arrancó el auto, lanzado una que otra carcajada.

Caminó entre los pasillos del instituto con destino al baño. Ya era un poco más de las ocho de la noche y la mayoría de las chicas, se encontraban en sus habitaciones arreglando todo para el siguiente día. Se estaba lavando las manos, cuando sintió que la puerta se abría y una voz conocida entraba.

- La hemos pasado genial -le habló Camille, a Tanya. Ambas chicas, parecieron no reconocerlo- el próximo fin de semana tenemos que ir a la fiesta en San Francisco, estará buenísima -las chicas conversaban, animadamente en una esquina del baño, mientras él prolongaba su lavada de manos más de lo común, con la cabeza agachada para oírlas mejor

- Lo sé, ya me lo dijiste -bufó su novia- pero no sé qué hacer se suponía que iba a pasar el fin de semana con mis padres y bueno iba a ver a Edward -en ese momento Edward supo que debía quedarse ahí, escuchando todo.

- ah, pues… -Camille pensó- dile a Edward que vas a salir con tus padres a ver a tus abuelos a Fresno, que sé yo -se encogió de hombros- y pues a tus padres, que irás con Edward a San Diego por el fin de semana, así vamos a la fiesta y nos divertimos un poco en San Francisco -sonrió mirando a la castaña.

- Eres genial Cami –rió.

Edward que estaba bastante molesto y sorprendido por la situación, levantó su cabeza y fue hacia donde estaba el papel para secar sus manos, justamente se encontraba a un lado de las chicas, por lo que no dudaron en saludarlo.

- Hey Kate -lo saludó Tanya- no te había visto ¿cómo estás?

- Bien -murmuró y tiró el papel al basurero- ¿y ustedes?

- Genial -contestaron ambas.

- Bueno debo irme -se dio media vuelta, pero la voz de su novia detuvo su próximo caminar.

- Eh Kate, ¿no querrías almorzar con nosotras y las demás chicas mañana?, digo como eres nueva, para conocerte mejor -aún de espalda, pensó en lo que había escuchado recientemente, y en lo que Jasper le había dicho, almorzar con ellas sería, una maravillosa idea.

- Claro.

- Entonces te veo mañana -le sonrió la rubia, él tan solo asintió para luego salir de ese baño.

Estaba enfadado, decepcionado y se sentía raro. ¡Su novia iba a mentirle!... nuevamente.

El plan ADT comenzaría definitivamente mañana. 


	21. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

Le costaba creer, que su novia le había mentido y nuevamente le iba a mentir.

Al comenzar la relación se prometió tener la confianza suficiente con su novia, todo se basaba en la confianza y Edward hace dos años no conocía aquella palabra.

- ¿Edward Cullen? -había escuchado decir- es un mujeriego -escuchó una risilla- no toma a nadie en serio, así que no se te ocurra acercártele si quieres una relación seria.

- ¿Aquel blanco del salón 301? -muchas chicas solían hablar de él, y Edward hacía como si no las escuchaba, pero sin embargo era lo que siempre hacía- es guapo, dicen que perdió la virginidad a los quince años, tiene un cuerpazo, suele coquetear con todas, así que no te creas única.

- ¿Cullen con novia? -se burló- debes estar confundiéndolo, el Edward que conozco, nunca tiene novia, sólo chicas.

Y todo eso había cambiado por Tanya, ya no tenía chicas, si no una chica.

Ya no era mujeriego, ni coqueto, el antiguo Edward había desaparecido de un día para otro.

Y todo por una chica... que ya estaba dudando si valía la pena o no. Ella le mentía, ella le escondía algo, y él lo descubriría.

- Jasper -el ruloso se sobresaltó al ir a su amigo- escuché algo.

- Edward, yo escucho todos los días y no ando asustándote por la vida -Edward lo miró con la ceja levantada- ya que va ¿qué has escuchado?

- Escuché una conversación de Tanya y Camille, ellas… -paró de hablar, al ver que su amigo se acercaba mucho a él con las piernas cruzadas- ¿qué haces?

- Bueno las chicas, cuando se acercan a sus amigas y dicen, ¡tengo que contarles algo! o ¡escuché algo! -imitó una voz chillona de mujer- las demás se acercan a ella, como si quisieran comerla, taparla, tirársele encima, no tengo ni idea, pero es extraño -Edward sólo rió- ¡¿de qué te ríes?!

- En serio, mucha chica te ha hecho mal -vio como su amigo solo rodaba los ojos -bueno ya, escuché que Camille le decía que tenían que ir a una fiesta en San Francisco, que estaría buenísima el fin de semana, pero el problema era yo y sus padres, bueno eso dijo Tanya y Camille le aconsejaba que mintiera, a sus padres les diría que estaba conmigo y viceversa y pues -hizo una pausa, para luego volver a exclamar- ¡Tanya no se negó!

- Sabía que esa chica, no era tan santa -murmuró Jasper.

- Pues santa, santa; claro que no -se acostó en su cama, mientras su amigo lo miraba, como diciéndole continua -me miente, y me va a mentir, eso está claro, pero también me invitó a almorzar con ellas mañana y pues acepté.

- ¡Eso es genial! pero ¿eso significa que el plan ADT ya estará en marcha?

- Claro que sí, ya he pensado en todo, almorzare con ella, me haré su "amiga", le preguntaré cosas que como Edward ya le he preguntado, trataré de que me confíe algunos secretos y el fin de semana tendré que esperar a ver si me miente o no -suspiró fuertemente.

Aun le costaba digerir que su novia, no era tan simple hermosa y simpática como la conoció, si no que era una chica que cada vez lo sorprendía más y más, con sus mentiras y actitudes.

- ¿Y después? –preguntó.

- Pues si sucede todo lo que te he dicho, averiguaré que esconde, terminaré con ella y nos marcharemos de aquí, de una buena vez.

- ¡Dios me ha escuchado! -dramatizó su amigo- esperemos que suceda entonces.

La maldita alarma sonó muy temprano, pero así tenía que ser. Debía levantarse más temprano que Alice y Bella, para hacer su no tan pequeña transformación.

- Hey Jazz -susurró- despierta.

- Cállate -un manotazo llegó a su cara- quiero dormir -Edward reprimió el golpe de vuelta que le iba a dar y se dirigió al baño.

Jasper no lo había despertado la semana pasada, así que ahora tendría sus consecuencias.

Ninguna de sus compañeras se despertaban aún, todas, y tenía que decir todas, porque Jasper tenía su peluca- dormían plácidamente. Bella estaba acostada como solía hacerlo los últimos días, con ropa muy pequeña y provocativa para un hombre. No pudo evitar reprimir los recuerdos que asecharon su mente al ver sus labios. La forma en que sus labios se habían acoplado perfectamente en aquel pasillo de la fiesta, el sabor del vodka mezclado con el sabor de sus labios, todo era único, pero no había sido en las mejores condiciones, porque ella estaba ebria y él estaba... sobrio.

Vio como Jasper entraba al salón y se sentó a su lado, tenía expresión somnolienta, estaba más que claro que ahora él se había quedado dormido. Le tocaba con la profesora Graham, la madre de Bella y justamente ésta última estaba sentada atrás de él muy callada para su gusto. Poco a poco llegaron las demás chicas, y entre ellas estaba Tanya. La castaña recorrió con la mirada todo el salón y al verlo, tan solo sonrió para volver a sentarse.

- Gracias por despertarme -murmuró Jasper, mientras la profesora anotaba algo en el pizarrón

- Te desperté, pero recibí un golpe acompañado de un ¡Cállate! -imitó su voz de hombre- y pues ¿qué hago contra eso? -fingió una sonrisa.

El tan esperado almuerzo había llegado. Se le habían pasado lentísimas las clases, y más si le tocaban casi todas con la morena. Solía mirarla de vez en cuando, pero se hundía en la fantasía de querer tomarla por sus caderas y volver a besarla. La chica era detestable, antipática, con mal carácter, desobediente, rebelde y la odiaba... claro que sí, la odiaba porque lo había besado dejando la huella infalible de sus labios sobre los suyos.

- Estoy pensando seriamente en creer que eres lesbiana chica -levantó la mirada de donde provenía la voz, Bella estaba parada frente a él en una postura desinteresada- ¿te gusto acaso? -por un momento quiso decir sí pero inmediatamente se arrepintió- no me quitas la mirada desde hace media hora y eso lo he notado eh -quiso responderle pero ella siguió hablando- pero déjame decirte, que no me van las chicas, me gustan los hombres y bien hombres -sonrió como recordando algo- así que pues, te pediría que dejaras de mirarme.

- No te estaba mirando –murmuró.

- Si claro -ironizó- pero bueno que va ¿te doy un consejo?, hay varias chicas como tú -hizo como si pensara- raras así que bueno búscalas -rió- están cercas.

Vio el contorneo de caderas desaparecer entre las chicas que caminaban alrededor. Busco con la mirada a su novia y el grupo de amigas, estaban sentadas en una mesa, al centro del comedor, suspiró. Era hora de la verdad. Le sirvieron su almuerzo en una bandeja y se encaminó hacia la mesa, pero... se detuvo al verla.

- Oye chica perfecta -la castaña se acercó a Tanya con su bandeja de comida- ¿cómo estás? te vi muy animada con… -miró a su mejor amiga- tu amiga -sonrió con maldad- el fin de semana.

- ¿Si? -le sonrió la rubia haciendo como si no pasara nada- ah pues yo te vi muy animada, bailando como una pu… -la interrumpió.

- No te atrevas llamarme puta eh, que tú eres la menos indicada -la apuntó enojada. Edward observaba al igual que otras chicas la escena que se estaba realizando en el comedor.

- ¡Eso eres! –Tanya se paró de la silla firme- Una puta -le sonrió. Edward quedó pasmado, su novia había sacado las garras.

- Entonces estamos igual -le respondió la castaña, como casi siempre, el comedor quedó en silencio al ver que otra pelea se disputaba entre Bella y Tanya, eso ya era costumbre desde hace varios años, por lo que ya no se les hacía raro- Porque tú no te quedas atrás, perfectita -la molestó- eres una total puta y más encima eres extraña -la miró despectivamente y Tanya tomó una expresión seria al momento que escuchó la última frase- bueno si me disculpas.

La castaña pasó a su lado chocándola a propósito y botando toda su comida, sobre la rubia. Un estruendoso sonido provocó que el plato con comida cayera sobre el piso además de un vaso de vidrio y cubiertos.

- ¡Eres tan despreciable! -exclamó Tanya al ver todo su uniforme manchado con comida- ¡Joder!

- Pues gracias por los halagos -Bella la miró fijamente- a propósito dile a tu novio que tiene una espalda muy suave -rió y caminó entre todas las chicas, mientras Tanya aún la maldecía.

Edward afirmó con más fuerza su bandeja, pareciera como si fuese a caérsele, ante tales palabras dile a tu novio que tiene una espalda muy suave.

¿Bella lo reconocería?, ósea estaba borracha, se supone que aquel beso, debe ser un recuerdo borroso de su mente ¿no?

Cuando todo el revuelo había acabado, se sentó en la mesa con las amigas de Tanya, para compartir con ellas

- ¡Dios!, esa chica está cada día más loca -murmuró Tanya, se había cambiado la camiseta sucia, por una limpia.

- Ella es así, es una zorra de mal gusto, ya quiero que pase rápido el año, para no verle la cara a la idiota -habló Camille.

- Ya se va a ir -sonrió con malicia- ya se va a ir.

- ¿Por qué te cae tan mal Bella? -se atrevió a preguntar Edward.

- Pues porque es una mal nacida, impostora, que se cree la reina, siendo que yo soy la popular aquí, no ella -de pronto sintió como su sangre no circulaba por su cara... se estaba poniendo pálido- ella no es perfecta yo si, además que es la peor, simplemente -se encogió de hombros- malas notas, malas actitudes, su madre es nuestra profesora de Literatura, es horrible trata de quedar bien con nosotras pero no le resulta, no me extraña que Bella haya salido tan rebelde y rara, si son tal para cual -todas rieron menos él que quedaba estupefacto ante los dichos de su novia.

(…)

- Porque es la peor, simplemente -se encogió de hombros- malas notas, malas actitudes, su madre es mi profesora de Literatura, y es un amor, en cambio ella, es todo lo contrario.

- ¿Eres popular en el instituto? -preguntó directo y la sorprendió- digo, es que debes ser la chica más hermosa de ahí y bueno -se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé -lo miró extrañado- digo no creo que sea tan perfecta, para ser popular ¿no? y te agradecería que no me preguntaras del instituto, trato de disfrutar del fin de semana.

(…)

Las respuestas eran diferentes.

Quiso morirse en ese momento.

Su novia era una chica con doble careta, una impostora. A él le decía algo, pero a sus amigas les decía otra cosa.

Estaba conociendo a la verdadera Tanya. 


	22. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

La decepción es la palabra que nunca había aparecido en su vocabulario, pero estaba casi seguro que era lo que sentía en ese momento. Las chicas amigas de Tanya y Camille conversaban animadamente, mientras él trataba de tomarle atención, pero era lo que menos hacía.

Las palabras de su novia lo desconcertaron por completo.

¡Él nunca creyó que Tanya fuera una chica así! Tan superficial, tan frívola, tan...

- ¿Qué dices Kate? -sacudió su cabeza, volviendo a la realidad.

- ¿Sobre qué? -murmuró, ¡eso le pasaba por no tomar atención!

- Al parecer estabas distraída -habló su novia- bueno te decía que quizás quisieras dormir hoy día con nosotras como una pijamada -sonrió- ¿quieres?

Entonces volvió a pensar, que la idea no era de toda mala, dormir con tres chicas más, creerse su amiga, saber lo que hacía lo que hablaban, sería interesante.

- Pues claro, me gustaría -les sonrió- pero ¿a qué hora voy a su habitación?

- Nos juntamos en el campus, al acabar las clases -sonrió Camille.

(…)

Miró como las manillas del reloj de pared, se movían anunciando en conjunto al timbre que acababa de sonar que todas las clases habían terminado. Un gusto para otros, un castigo para ella, que estaba sentada desde hace una hora en aquel sofá de cuero de la oficina de su madre. Sabía que Renèe no iba a dejar que saliera hasta que por lo menos ella soltara un lo siento mamá o no volverá a ocurrir madre pero las dos sabían que eso no iba a ocurrir.

- No tengo ni idea de donde quedaron las palabras que te dije antes de empezar el año -la mujer de pelo negro, se movió inquieta en una de las esquinas de su oficina.

- ¿Salieron por el otro oído? -bromeó ella- ¿me podrías decir de que me estás culpando ahora? -alejó el cabello de su frente, en un gesto altanero- llevo más de una hora aquí, escuchando lo que debo y no debo hacer, y no sé por qué me estas culpando -se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Por Dios! -exclamó la mujer- tú sabes lo que has hecho, ¡Tienes dieciocho años Bella!, no eres una niña.

- Sé que no soy una niña, profesora -sonrió irónica- sé lo que hago, y sé lo que dejo de hacer ya también sé que apenas termine este idiota instituto me marcharé de tu vida, para no ocasionarte problemas -dijo haciendo un gesto de entre comillas.

Renèe miró hacia su hija, pero luego apartó la mirada, para que ella no notara las leves lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, era exactamente igual de orgullosa que su hija, y no se mostraría débil ante ella, pero la idea de que su única niña, se fuera de su lado, la hacía querer estrecharla entre sus brazos y no soltarla hasta que se quedara dormida, como cuando tenía cuatro años.

- Para terminar el instituto, tienes que estudiar, tienes que tomar atención a clases y ¡No escaparte! -se dio vuelta mirándola fijamente- ¡No debes faltar!, ¡No debes escaparte!, ¡No debes faltarle el respeto a tus compañeras!, ¡No debes salir sin avisarme!, y por último -puso un papel ante ella- ¡No debes chocar la moto! -Diablos... lo sabía- Dime una cosa Bella, ¿pensabas decirme, que fuiste a una fiesta el fin de semana, que saliste a altas horas de la madrugada de ahí alcoholizada, que chocaste la moto y pasaste toda una noche y medio día en una estación de policías? -se puso frente a ella- llegó hoy a casa la multa y la cotización de los arreglos del auto que chocaste Bella, así que dime ¿pensabas decirme?

- ¿La verdad? -preguntó inocente.

- ¡Pues claro que si niña! -exclamo la mujer.

- No.

Bella caminó ofuscada hacía su habitación, no tenía ganas de ninguna mierda, sólo dormir le dolía todo el cuerpo como si hubiera estado teniendo sexo toda la noche con el imbécil de Travis. Y es que ese hombre no la dejaba tan mal, como se sentía ahora. Pobre Tony, pensó. Su moto había quedado tan dañada.

Después de haber estado en esa tonta estación de policía había llamado a sus gemelos -como solía llamarle- y ellos no tan amablemente habían aceptado pagar la fianza y le habían prometido arreglar a su querido Tony, cuanto antes.

Paró en seco al ver a Tanya, escondida en una parte del gran campus, tenían un celular a mano, y miraba la reja que tenía a su lado constantemente... sabía lo que pasaría después. Si ella era "tan mala" por escaparse de clases, por tratar mal a todas, por no sacarse buenas calificaciones, por ser distinta a las demás, no sabía que era Tanya entonces. La señorita Perfecta era tan perfectamente Imperfecta delante de sus ojos sonrió al ver a la persona que se acercaba a ella, tras la reja.

Sacó su celular y le tomó una foto a la escena, para luego seguir su camino hacia su habitación o más específicamente hacia su cama.

(...)

- ¿Dónde está Tanya? -se atrevió a preguntar Edward, luego de estar un rato sentado en aquel odioso pasto que no hacía más que picarle su entrepierna.

- No lo sé -miró hacia ambos lados su mejor amiga- será mejor que la esperemos en la habitación -las dos chicas... y Edward se pararon para dirigirse al edificio A. 


	23. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

Edward se removió intranquilo en el lugar que estaba.

Había pensado que estas chicas, se pasarían la noche viendo películas -en el televisor que extrañamente en su habitación no había- o se pintarían las uñas -en ese sentido se acordó de su amigo- o pues saltando o chillando como solían hacer las chicas ¿no?

Pero se había equivocado.

Las tres chicas, Tanya, Camille y Ashley -su otra compañera- estaban en una ronda sentadas en el suelo con una botella al medio.

Iban a comenzar con el maldito juego. Se acordó a la vez que a los trece años, había jugado al tonto juego de la botellita para poder besar a Jenna, la chica más linda de la clase.

Prácticamente se arrepintió luego de comprobar que el beso no había sido tan maravilloso como se lo había imaginado.

Pero este juego no era así.

¿A quién se le ocurre que al girar una botella, una chica tendría que contestar una tonta pregunta?

Sólo a unas chicas, de dieciséis y diecisiete años, es decir a Tanya, Camille y Ashley.

- Bien -habló Ashley- A la que le toque, tendrá que responder con la verdad a las preguntas que las otras le hagan ¿entendido? -las chicas asintieron al igual que él- Sin trampas -sonrió para comenzar a girar la botella.

El juego avanzaba a medida que todas preguntaban cosas tan inútiles, como ¿qué harías si...? ¿Alguna vez tú...?, ¿qué sentirías si...?, no había nada concreto y nada interesante, ni si quiera le había tocado a él, nada de preguntas, y nada de información que le pudiera servir.

Comenzó a aburrirse y supo que era hora de intervenir.

- Chicas voy al baño y vuelvo.

- No te demores eh -habló Ashley, él tan sólo asintió para dirigirse al baño. Sacó su celular apresuradamente, y tecleó un mensaje.

"te extraño Tanya, ansío verte este fin de semana"

Suspiró y se fijó en la foto de pantalla. Tanya y él. Salió rápido para encontrarse con las chicas, y poder ver si Tanya leía su mensaje.

- Llegué -se sentó con ellas- ¿Demoré mucho? -se hizo el inocente, o en este caso... la inocente.

- No -le sonrió Camille- esperamos a Tanya, que fue a atender su celular. -Sonrió para sí mismo, el mensaje, había llegado y ahora las cosas se podrían más fáciles.

Observó a su alrededor en silencio mientras pensaba. Esta experiencia, iba a ser única.

Hacerse pasar por chica, no es una experiencia que sucede todos los días. Se observó a sí mismo, y se dio cuenta de que no era fácil ser chica. Estar preocupada de que tu uniforme no esté arrugado, tener que depilarse... todo. El odioso sostén que atormentaba a los pobres senos de las chicas, era cosa seria.

- Listo -oyó decir a Tanya.

- ¿Quién era? -preguntó su mejor amiga.

- Edward -un resoplido se oyó por toda la habitación, seguido de un extraño silencio Esto era raro.

- ¿Tu novio? -preguntó él.

- Exacto -una mala mueca, pudo observarse- dice que ansia verme este fin de semana -se dirigió a Camille, en un tono burlón, que le molestó y dolió bastante a Edward.

- ¿No quieres verlo? -logró murmurar él, algo serio.

- No es eso -pensó un poco- ósea sí, no quiero verlo, pero es porque quiero salir simplemente -hizo una sonrisa, que no le causó ninguna gracia a Edward.

- No seas mentirosa -habló Camille- lo que sucede Kate, es que a Tanya le encantan las fiestas -eso lo tenía claro, desde que la vio en la fiesta con ese chico, pensó Edward- le encanta bailar divertirse, sin ataduras ¿entiendes? -lo cierto era que no había entendido ningún carajo.

- No mucho -hizo un gesto de extrañeza.

- Bueno, te lo dejo más fácil -soltó una carcajada- Tanya no halla la manera de decirle a Edward que quiere terminar -finalizó.

Miró a Tanya, estaba nerviosa, lo sabía porque se mordía los labios continuamente. Analizó la última frase de Camille, y se sintió fatal ¡Su novia quería terminar con él!

- Ah -murmuró luego de unos segundos- ¿no quieres a tu novio?

- Lo quiero, pero... no de la manera que me gustaría, ósea, ¡Dios! no entenderías, mejor dejemos el tema -al parecer le había incomodado el tema, y aunque quisiera seguir preguntando miles de cosas más, debía disimular y tan sólo asentir.

No tan tarde, todas decidieron dormir. Edward se acostó en la última cama sobrante en esa habitación, teniendo cuidado de que su peluca estuviera bien puesta. No quería cometer algún error. Ya en la madrugada revisó su celular, que había sonado. Un mensaje de Tanya.

"Yo igual quiero verte, amor"

Seco, frío, sin amor.

¡Esto era el colmo! Su novia perfecta se había convertido en una persona completamente distinta... o quizás siempre fue así y él no se dio cuenta. 


	24. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

Esa mañana, se despidió de las chicas temprano, con la excusa de ir a buscar algo a su habitación. No soportaría estar ahí mucho tiempo más. Lo que habían hablado la noche anterior le hizo entender, que su amigo no estaba cien por ciento equivocado. Tanya no era la persona que él pensaba. Su relación no había estado tan mal, y casi nunca peleaban.

Habían salido el fin de semana anterior a almorzar, a pasear y a una fiesta ¿qué había hecho mal?

Supo inmediatamente la respuesta. Nada. Él no había hecho nada malo, era Tanya la culpable de todo y ya se estaba hartando.

Furia, decepción, molestia, tristeza, angustia, celos, resentimiento, desilusión, ilusión, todas esas palabras podían simplificarse en lo que él solía llamar amor con Tanya. Joder, la quería, pero esto no se iba a terminar así. Él averiguaría más cosas, averiguaría lo que le escondía, averiguaría su maldito secreto, terminaría con ella y ¡Se largaría de ese lugar!

- ¡Podrías fijarte por donde caminas! -le gritó la castaña.

- Lo siento, eh -murmuró a penas, no estaba de buen humor para alguna pelea- pero no tengo ojos en la espalda.

- Claro que no tonta -se fijó en ella, y un pensamiento no pudo escaparse de su mente… estaba hermosa.

- Yo tampoco, pero te agradecería que te fijaras por donde caminar, hay algunas que tenemos el cuerpo con llagas eh -no entendió lo que quiso decir, pero tampoco estaba con el ánimo que pedirle que le explicara.

- Está bien -se iba a dirigir a abrir la puerta, pero su voz lo interrumpió.

- Supe que te quedaste donde Tanya -se detuvo al escuchar su nombre- ten cuidado eh.

- ¿Porqué? -se giró a verla.

- Te puede llevar por el mal camino -soltó una carcajada, y caminó por el pasillo.

Mal camino, ¿qué mierda significaba eso?

En la habitación estaba Jasper, literalmente tirado sobre su cama, con una expresión sombría y de confusión.

- Hey -llamó su atención- ¿qué te sucede?

- No sé, ósea si sé, pero no quiero saberlo ¿entiendes?

- No, no entendí, soy un hombre, ¿entiendes? -imitó su tono- básico, primitivo, normal -se encogió de hombros- ve al grano -recogió sus cuadernos mientras se disponía a escucharlo.

- Andas raro -Edward lo miró mal- está bien, pues me sucede que... me gusta una chica, de este instituto -Edward no se sorprendió mucho, su amigo Jazz seguía en la etapa donde le atraían todas las chicas.

- Pues ¿realmente te gusta? -esta vez fue Jasper quien lo miró mal- créeme amigo no sé si hablas enserio, todas las chicas te atraen.

- Pero ella me gusta ¿entiendes? -él suspiró- es tan odiosamente hermosa, que no puedo evitarlo.

- ¿Quién es la afortunada del mes? -bromeó Edward.

- Muy gracioso, pero es... Alice -el cobrizo lo observó fijamente, y soltó una carcajada- ¡No bromeo!

- ¿Cómo te va a gustar esa chica?, digo es linda pero ¿no la odiabas?

- Eso creía, hasta que me di cuenta de que realmente no era odio, lo que sentía, sino algo mucho más fuerte y lindo -Edward lo miró incrédulo, su amigo, el galán de galanes, el que tenía en su lista de conquistas a mas de 30 chicas, ¿le gustaba alguien enserio?

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? -quiso saber.

- Pues, no me di cuenta hasta que sentí celos -suspiró- la escuché hablar con un chico, le decía cosas lindas, traté de hacerme su amiga, hablándole bien después, pero me mandó al diablo, y me trató todo lo contrario a como trató al chico del celular -giró su cabeza y lo miró- me gusta en serio.

Algo de ternura si así podría llamársele cautivó la mente de Edward, a su amigo le gustaba la morena... eso era en cierta parte terrible.

Observó en la clase de química, a su novia, conversar animadamente, con su mejor amiga.

Quizás que cosas le pasarían por la mente, quizás que barbaridades. Una pregunta se hizo presente en su mente... ¿por qué Tanya quería terminal con él? Ella había dicho que no lo quería, y que no lo entendería, pero eso no podía ser cierto. Siempre sintió el cariño y el amor que Tanya le entregaba cuando estaban juntos, cada te quiero que le decía, lo mencionaba con tanto amor e ilusión, por ello le costaba creer que su novia no quería estar más con él, que su novia ya no lo quería.

- ¡¿En serio dijo eso?! -exclamó Jasper, al primer receso- digo ósea pero ¡Dios! sabía que Tanya era rara, te dije que debía… -Edward lo interrumpió

- Ya, ya. Sí entendí, Tanya no era la persona que creía y todo eso -habló rápido- ahora necesito saber que esconde -miró hacia los lados, percatándose de que nadie oyera la conversación de dos chicas con voz de hombres- está escondiéndome algo, al parecer muy importante y secreto obviamente, averiguaré lo que es, la desenmascaré, terminaré con ella, y no vamos para siempre de aquí ¿entendido? -Jasper asintió confundido, mientras veía desaparecer a su amigo por el comedor.

Si Edward descubría rápido a Tanya, él tendría que irse y eso significaba dejar a Alice...


	25. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

Ya era jueves y Bella no recibía ninguna respuesta... hasta que sintió su celular...

Bella caminaba inquieta en la habitación, el mensaje que había recibido había sido horrible.

Su querido Tony, no podría ser arreglado en mucho tiempo.

Eso significaba que se quedaba sin moto, hasta que obtuviera el dinero. Los idiotas de sus mejores amigos, se habían gastado el dinero, organizando una gran fiesta y pues no midieron los gastos. Tony tendría que esperar.

Se fijó en su madre, que explicaba el análisis psicológico del tonto libro que tenían leer. Era tan aburrido, lo había leído hace años, cuando le interesaba leer, escribir, bailar, en ese tiempo lo amaba, ahora simplemente no.

La clase se dio por terminada y en un intento por salir rápidamente de la sala, fue interrumpida por la voz de la profesora.

- Bella, quédate -le ordenó, y tan sólo ella bufó.

- ¿Qué sucede mamá? -se sentó frente a ella.

- Pues -se quitó sus lentes y la miró- pagué la multa, pagué los arreglos del auto.

- Gracias -murmuró- ¿puedo irme?

- No señorita -la paró antes que ella pudiese irse- no usarás la moto en el estado que la usaste, y no saldrás el fin de semana ¿entendido?

- Claro -recordó a Tony todo destrozado- ahora me voy -caminó hacia la puerta del salón, pero fue detenida por la voz de su madre.

- Llamé a tu padre -Bella se quedó estática- él está… -Bella la interrumpió.

- ¡No me hables de él! -se dio vuelta con una furia inmensa- ¡No lo llames!, ¡No quiero saber lo que dice, ni como está! –exclamó.

- Bella, es tu papá y el dice que… -la interrumpió nuevamente.

- ¡No me interesa lo que diga!, y no vuelvas a llamarlo ¿entendido? -salió del salón, lanzando un portazo de muerte, mientras Renèe suspiraba cansada.

¿Cuándo Bella entendería a su padre?

(…)

Ni el día martes, ni miércoles, ni el mismo jueves que estaba acabando, le había dado algún indicio de lo que podría estar ocultándole Tanya.

Se pasó los tres días, almorzando con ella, estudiando con ella, haciendo tareas con ella, pero no notaba nada raro en ella.

¡Se sentía frustrado!

Tendría que seguir, varios días mas -cosa que ya no le agradaba- con ella, siendo su "amiga", para ver si le soltaba lo que escondía, o si notaba algún movimiento extraño.

- ¿Cuánto llevas con tu novio? -le preguntó de repente Tanya, caminaban después de clases por el campus, para dirigirse a los distintos edificios.

- Eh -inventa algo, se dijo a sí mismo- cinco meses -sonrió- ¿y tú cuánto llevas?

- ¿Con cuál de los dos? -murmuró ella en tono bajo, pero pudo escucharla y quedó confundido.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- No me tomes en cuenta -desvió el tema y Edward lo notó- realmente no recuerdo cuanto llevo con Ed pero es bastante.

- Que bueno -dijo, mientras se sentía decepcionado al saber que su novia no recordaba cuando llevaban juntos, ¿no era que las mujeres le importaban las fechas y todo ese tema?- pero ¿Por qué quieres terminar con él? -aprovechó de preguntar.

- No estoy cien por ciento segura -hizo una pausa- digo debería terminar con él, pero en cierta parte no puedo ¿entiendes? -¡Joder!, porque siempre le preguntaban ¿entiendes?, ¿entiendes esto?, ¿entiendes?, ya se estaba hartando de la palabrita.

- Algo, no mucho ¿puedes ser más explícita? -ojalá esta vez Tanya no cortara la conversación.

- Haber -pensó- debo terminar con él, pero no puedo porque… -suspiró- Edward es el chico que cualquier chica popular como yo quisiera tener, amable, atento, cariñoso, galán, guapo y terriblemente sexy -Edward frunció el ceño- no se merece que en cierta parte le termine, entonces por eso no puedo, pero debería terminar porque me aburre lo cotidiano, me aburre lo normal, yo quiero otra cosa -sonó su celular, lo miró mientras Edward trataba de analizar las palabras que le había dicho- debo irme. Adiós Kate -se despidió de él, y se perdió en el camino del campus... completamente opuesto a la dirección de sus habitaciones. 


	26. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

La luna llena se asomaba no tan temprano como de costumbre en california, la luz de ésta se escapaba por la ventana que había entre las camas de Bella y Alice.

Trató de hacer el menor ruido posible. Al entrar todas dormían, y eso era obvio ya que era bastante tarde.

Las palabras de Tanya resonaron en su mente.

Me aburre lo cotidiano.

Me aburre lo normal.

¡Su novia era una caja de sorpresas!

¿El no era cotidiano o sí?, no claro que no siempre trataba de ser diferente y no aburrir a Tanya, pero al parecer lo había hecho bastante mal, ya que ella quería terminar con él.

No sé explicaba en qué momento su relación estaba sufriendo una "crisis", o en qué momento Tanya empezó a aburrirse de él, empezó a esquivarlo, o a mentirle.

¿Cuándo había sucedido aquello?

No encontró una respuesta.

Agradecía haber entrado al instituto a observar a Tanya, porque si no fuera así, estaría afuera en un tonto trabajo, creyendo que su novia, era santa de su devoción.

Creyendo que ella lo extrañaría de la misma manera en que él lo haría o creyendo que ella lo querría de la misma manera en que la quería él.

Se sentía tan tonto, tan idiota.

Se miró al espejo del baño y deseo sacarse la molesta peluca... lo hizo.

Se colocó sus boxers y una polera sencilla, y un suspiro de alivio resonó sólo en su mente.

Volvió a observar a la luna desde la ventana de las chicas.

La luna tan sencilla, y tan linda, no como las chicas, tan complicadas y hermosas.

La castaña estaba acostada de la misma manera tortuosa sobre su cama. Con unas bragas negras y su típica polera corta.

Tuvo el impulso de acercársele y lo hizo. Su piel blanca, a la luz de la luna, se veía apetitosamente comestible, suave y dulce. Su pelo caía armoniosamente sobre la almohada, esparciéndose entre sí, su rostro tenía una expresión neutra.

La miró de arriba hacia abajo, las piernas de aquella chica lo atraían hacia cometer un montón de barbaridades que lo pondrían al descubierto. Le daban ganas de enredarse entre esas torneadas piernas, de acariciar ese desordenado cabello y de besar aquel apetitoso tatuaje sobre su cuello.

¡La chica estaba condenadamente buena!

Se hincó a un lado de ella, observando desde un ángulo mejor, el color y forma de sus labios, rojos carnosos y con una forma hermosa. Inconscientemente llevó sus manos hacia sus labios, acariciándolos suavemente por encima, sin hacer el menor movimiento en falso, porque podría despertarla.

Aquella mano exploradora fue bajando hasta su cuello, tocando su hermosa piel. Descendió llegando hasta el valle de sus senos, aquella polera era muy delgada, por lo que sus pechos se marcaban muy bien, los tocó por encima, aguantando el deseo de meter en su boca uno de ellos. Llegó hasta su cintura y también la acarició lentamente para luego llegar a aquel trasero redondo y bronceado.

Sintió una dura erección...

Detuvo su paseo por aquel curvilíneo cuerpo y volvió a mirar su rostro, sin saber muy bien la razón se acerco a ella, rozó sus narices y aspiró su hermoso olor a fresas.

Acercó sus labios, a los de ella Y formó un pequeño beso, uno tierno, sin movimiento un dulce roce de labios.

Se separó de ella al notar cómo se movía lentamente.

Asustado por lo que acababa de hacer se metió al baño a arreglar nuevamente el problema de su erección.

"- ¿Has tenido relaciones con Tanya? -le preguntó su amigo.

- No -suspiró- no me dice nada del tema, no quiere nada de sexo, ningún polvo ¡Joder! –bufó.

- Quizás es mala -se burló.

- O quizás simplemente no quiere -trató de defenderla- ni siquiera alguna erección me ha causado -se rió amargamente.

- ¿Nada? -Edward negó con la cabeza- ¿sabes? -el volvió a negar- déjame terminar hombre -rió- cuando tienes más de alguna erección al tan solo ver o tocar a alguna chica, significa que esa chica te tiene loco, te tiene soñando amigo, cuando ves a una chica y no reprimes las ganas de que te monte, significa que esa chica no sale de tus pensamientos."

Se dio cuenta que durante la semana, no se había fijado en la castaña por estar atento a su novia... hasta ahora.

No podría ser... o sí. 


	27. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

En la mañana, despertó bajo las sabanas, tapado hasta la cabeza, no llevaba la maldita peluca, y agradeció, a su amigo por haberlo tapado, o si no estaría en graves problemas.

La habitación estaba vacía, se fijó en la hora, y no estaba tan atrasado, pero aún así se había quedado dormido.

Un bulto de chicas no permitían el paso hacia el salón a la primera hora, el viernes. ¿Qué sucedía?

- Hey, Jazz -lo llamó- ¿qué sucede?

- Te has perdido la gran pelea eh -lo miró confuso- Bella y Tanya, pelearon fuertísimo, hasta llegaron a los golpes, hace unos minutos se las llevaron donde el director -se quedó estático.

Otra vez peleaban, su novia, y la chica que... ¿qué?, ¿qué le pasaba con Bella?

- ¿Por qué pelearon? –preguntó.

- No lo sé, la castaña la molestó, Tanya no se quedó atrás, se gritaron, pelearon, se sacaron de sus casillas, y Tanya le pegó a Bella. Y pues quedó ahí porque el director y la profesora Renèe las separaron, fue genial -rió él pero a Edward no le causó ninguna gracia.

Además de no saber que le escondía Tanya, no sabía porque ella odiaba tanto a Bella y porque Bella odiaba tanto a su novia, ¿qué habría pasado entre ellas dos?, ¿cuál era su problema?

Durante la mañana y parte de la tarde, ni Bella ni Tanya se asomaron por el campus, muchas chicas murmuraban al respecto del tema, era raro que la más popular del instituto, no estuviera ahí y era más raro que la chica mas rebelde y mala de ahí, no anduviera deambulando por ahí molestando a una que otra chica. Mucho más tarde se encontraba en el auditorio, en conjunto con sus demás compañeras. Se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Y no quería pensar que en unas horas más o quizás mañana Tanya le mentiría.

- Bien chicas, seguiremos con estos ejercicios dos clases más -les anunció- luego empezaremos a preparar la obra, quiero que me traigan varias ideas, y luego comenzaremos a escoger para luego repartir los personajes -el miró atentamente a la profesora pensando si tal vez aún se encontraría en aquel instituto para cuando repartan personajes.

Era cierto que quería irse, no quería estar ahí, pero también quería participar en aquella obra, estaba entusiasmado, era la primera oportunidad que se le presentaba de cumplir aquel sueño secreto.

La primera pero quizás no la única.

Nuevamente como la semana pasada salió bastante tarde del auditorio, y tuvo que caminar solo por todo el campus. Mañana sería sábado y supuestamente iba a salir con Tanya... sólo si ella no le mentía.

A medida que avanzaba, su mente no dejaba de tratar de averiguar o pensar que le escondía Tanya. Debía ser algo grave, o algo ultramente secreto como para mentirle todo este tiempo... quizás tenía a otro.

Un sonido proveniente desde unos arbustos más allá, le alertaron que no estaba solo. No se asustó claro que no, pero si un sentimiento de curiosidad lo invadió y se dirigió hacia los arbustos, para tratar de ver quién era el responsable de aquel sonido.

Una cabellera rubia, se asomaba detrás de los arbustos, junto a la reja que cercaba todo el campus.

Tanya estaba ahí, parada junto a la reja, esperando a alguien al parecer. Se quedó a observando sin hacer el menor ruido, ¿qué hacía ella ahí?, seguro conversaría con la misma persona que habló la otra vez, pensó.

El viento se estaba haciendo presente, moviendo la cabellera de su novia, un hecho que en cualquier otra ocasión le habría encantado pero ahora simplemente le daba lo mismo.

Una sombra se aproximaba a la reja, ¿un chico?

Joder no.

Saludó a Tanya, y empezaron a conversar muy animadamente, por la oscuridad de aquella noche y la falta de presencia de la luna, no podía ver bien el rostro de aquel bulto -como decidió llamarle- sólo su silueta y creyó reconocerla...

El mismo chico de la fiesta playera.

No llevaba su celular, como para haberle sacado una foto y luego poder encararla con alguna prueba. Una pizca de celos comenzó a fundirse en su interior, y decidió irse de aquel lugar, sin ver como su novia besaba a aquel chico. 


	28. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

Bella acomodó el gel, sobre su mejilla.

¡Mierda!

Le dolía, le dolía mucho.

La idiota de Tanya Denali, iba a pagar muy caro aquel golpe. Podía haberle soportado todo, insultos, empujones, peleas, incluso el peor momento de su vida, pero no le permitiría que la golpeara así de fuerte, frente a todos. Parece que no había entendido la advertencia, de no tocarla el año pasado, el desquite con Camille, no había servido para nada.

Ahora estaba, con un moretón terrible en su mejilla, castigada y sin moto.

Trataba de calmar su furia y rabia, sentada sobre su cama, ¿por qué mierda no castigaban a Tanya también?

Ah sí claro, porque ella es perfecta y popular, pensó.

En cambio ella que siempre causaba problemas, era castigada como por mil siglos más.

Todo era tan injusto.

Un golpe la sacó de los pensamientos no tan buenos sobre Tanya. Era Katy, o Kate o como se llamara que había pegado un portazo claramente muy fuerte. Observó su rostro que vagamente se le hacía conocido, estaba enfadada y no estaba de tan buen humor.

- ¿Dónde está Marie y Alice?, es tarde -la escuchó murmurar con una voz... muy ronca.

- No lo sé -se encogió de hombros, mientras se quitaba el molesto gel de su mejilla izquierda- salieron juntas, quizás a dónde.

- Está bien -suspiró mirándola- ¿qué te ha pasado en la mejilla?

- ¿Te interesa? -Edward asintió lentamente- tu nueva amiga, Tanya Denali, me ha pegado -rió amargamente.

- Te ha quedado horrible -como si no lo supiera, pensó ella- déjame ayudarte -se acercó a Bella rápidamente, volvió a tomar el molesto gel y lo puso en su mejilla. Mientras se miraban mutuamente.

Esos ojos, esas manos y esos labios, se le hicieron conocidos, como si los hubiera visto antes, o como si los hubiera mirado tocado y besado antes.

La conexión de sus ojos detuvo el tiempo por un instante, Bella observó su rostro detenidamente, había algo extraño en ella, algo que no podía descifrarlo a simple vista. Sin tomar en cuenta, el dolor que le ocasionaba el gel sobre su mejilla, se fijó en sus labios, se quedó estática mirándolos.

Tuvo un impulso de... besarla. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

¡Qué mierda iba a hacer!

Se paró de la cama, manteniendo una distancia prudente.

- Gracias -murmuró nerviosa y por primera vez, se escapó de la situación y se escondió en el baño.

Robert miró extrañado hacia la puerta del baño. ¿Qué se suponía que iba hacer Bella?  
¿besarlo?, si claro que si, había notado como ella se quedaba mirándole los labios fijamente y había comenzado a acercarse lentamente, hasta que en un momento paró y salió corriendo.

Bella llevaba varios minutos en el baño encerrada, ni Jasper ni Alice se encontraban, por lo que decidió mandarle el mensaje a su novia.

"¿Te paso a buscar mañana"?

Recordó lo que había visto hace un rato en el campus y apretó los dientes de rabia, ojalá Tanya le contestara luego.

- Dile a Edward que irás a Fresno a ver a tus abuelos.

Recordó aquella conversación de Tanya y Camille.

El celular sonó anunciando que un mensaje nuevo había llegado.

"Lo siento Edward, mis padres me recogerán temprano iremos a Fresno a visitar a mis abuelos"

¡Maldición!

Quiso tirar todo, quiso desquitarse con todos, pero se calmó como pudo y se acostó a domir pensando en que Tanya le había mentido a sus padres y a él.

Unos murmullos se escuchaban de lejos, pero eran bastantes cerca.

Supo que ya era sábado y no tenía ganas de ninguna mierda.

- ¿No saldrás? -escuchó decir.

- Sí, pero más tarde -murmuró la otra voz.

- Bien, te dejo, saldré con Marie -tomó más atención al oír el nombre del alter ego de su amigo.

- ¿No te caía mal la chica?

- Si antes, pero ahora es más… -se detuvo un poco- amigable -escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Estaba solo con la Tentación Andante.

Bella pareció ignorarle toda la mañana hasta que salió de la habitación, un poco antes de la hora del almuerzo. Ahora si estaba completamente solo, y no sabía qué hacer.

Se asomó a la ventana para ver al gran sol, que se hacía presente aquel día.

Lástima que el clima no estuviera de acuerdo con su estado de ánimo.

Observó que en la entrada del instituto Tanya se subía al auto de su mejor amiga, con un bolso, varias chicas más se subieron y partieron rumbo a la maldita fiesta en San Francisco.

Se preguntó, ¿por qué no hacía nada al respecto?

¿Por qué no encaraba a Tanya de inmediato?

Primeramente no podía, porque se suponía que Edward trabajaba fuera la ciudad y no sabía nada de lo que sucedía dentro del instituto y en segundo lugar, simplemente albergaba aquel sentimiento de "amor" hacia ella, como para reclamarle algo, y dejarse al descubierto.

Por la tarde visitó a su madre, el cariño de ella le hacía falta, y sabía que ella era la única mujer que nunca podría mentirle, nunca.

-¿Estás cansado amor? -preguntó su madre mientras le daba la famosa tarta que le encantaba.

- No mamá -sonrió como pudo- sólo que tengo algo de sueño, el viaje hasta aquí, ya sabes -Esme asintió callada, y siguió disfrutando de la visita de su hijo.

Entrar en su habitación le recordó a Tanya, fotos y fotos por todas partes.

Comenzó a tirar, todo, cuadros, fotos, recuerdos, regalos, todo lo que le recordara a la lastimosa relación de un año con ella.

No tenía nada más que hacer más tarde por lo que se devolvió al instituto, más por la noche.

La habitación, estaba vacía, de seguro Jasperndaba en una fiesta, y Bella con Alice también.

Para relajarse, y dormir mejor, decidió tomar una ducha, se sacó la peluca -que había tenido que ponerse para poder entrar al recinto- y la dejó sobre la cama junto a la ropa de chica -que también se había puesto-.

Se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente, cayera en su cuerpo.

Bella entró en la habitación que compartía con las chicas, bastante molesta, su madre había pasado la tarde comparándola con la maldita de Tanya, y eso le había enfurecido bastante. La había tenido vigilada toda la tarde, trayéndola de un lado a otro.

No había querido arriesgarse y le dijo que fuera a dormir al instituto, dejándole ordenes claras al guardia de turno, que no la dejara salir en toda la noche. Se sentía una prisionera.

Oyó el sonido de la ducha, y se preguntó quien estaría a estas horas en la habitación, caminó de largo hacia su cama, pero paró en seco al ver algo raro.

- Pero que mierda -susurró al ver ¿una peluca?, sobre la cama de Kate, a un lado de ella estaba la ropa de ella, y bajo la cama, ¿unas zapatillas de hombre?  
¿Que significaba todo esto?

Edward se maldijo a sí mismo, al ver que no había llevado la ropa hacia el baño, sólo tenía una toalla, debía salir y buscar su ropa. Se amarró la toalla a la cadera y abrió la puerta del baño, caminó rápidamente hacia su cama, y tomó la ropa en sus manos, se dispuso volver al baño, pero de detuvo al oír su voz.

- ¿Quién mierda eres tú? -un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo- ¿qué haces aquí? -dijo Bella con voz firme- ¡Responde!

Se dio vuelta, y la miró avergonzado, notó que llevaba la peluca castaña en sus manos.

Joder, ¡Lo habían descubierto!

- ¡Responde!, o llamaré a alguien, para decirle que hay un chico aquí -volvió a decir con voz firme y gruesa.

Edward se asustó con tales palabras, provocando que la toalla en su cadera cayera en conjunto con la ropa que llevaba en sus manos, protagonizando la situación más vergonzosa de toda su vida.


	29. Chapter 28

**Capitulo dedicado a Tecupi. Gracias por tus rr.**

Capitulo 28: "Proposición para su beneficio"

No supo qué hacer, o qué decir, y se quedó parado desnudo frente a ella, que seguía mirándolo aún mas sorprendida que antes.

¿Como había sido tan descuidado?

Primero que todo no debió sacarse la peluca y dejarla tirada por ahí, no debió meterse al baño, sin su ropa y no debió dejar la puerta abierta de la habitación, así habría oído entrar a Bella.

Trató de desviar la mirada de ella, y se dio cuenta que debía ponerse la toalla. La recogió rápidamente del piso y volvió a amarrársela.

- ¿Quién eres? -volvió a preguntar ella- ¡Dime porque te juro que te sacó de aquí a patadas, si no me respondes! -exclamó ella.

- Ya, ya no grites -trató de parecer calmado ante la situación- te explicaré todo, pero cálmate -agradeció volver a usar su voz de hombre, y no la tonta voz de chica.

- ¡Cómo quieres que me calme! si hay un hombre, aquí en mi habitación, bañándose, y… -se detuvo un momento para observar la peluca que llevaba entre sus manos, levantó la mirada y supo todo- ¡Tú eres Kate! -exclamó horrorizada.

- Si lo soy -aseguró abatido, ¿debía mentirle?, claro que no, algún día sabría la verdad, pero no se había esperado que fuera tan pronto- yo, yo me vestí de Kate, para entrar aquí.

- ¡Eres Gay! -fue primeramente lo que se le ocurrió a ella, al oír tan descabellada idea, de que un hombre se vistiera de mujer para entrar a un instituto.

- ¡No! -exclamó él- claro que no -negó rápidamente.

- ¿Entonces porque te disfrazaste de Kate? -dijo confundida.

- Es una larga historia -se sentó en la cama, ignorando el hecho de que aún no se vestía- yo… -suspiró era la hora de la verdad- me infiltré aquí, si así podría llamársele, para vigilar a mi novia.

¿Vigilar a su novia?, ¿quién sería su novia?

Lo observó con la mirada perdida, en algún punto de su cuerpo.

El cabello cobrizo-rojizo, se le hacía muy conocido, y aquellos ojos color verde, daban la sensación de estar en el paraíso, ¿dónde lo había visto?

Su piel, se veía suave... ¡como su espalda!

¡Era el novio de Tanya Denali!

- Oh mi dios -murmuró- ¿tú eres el novio de Tanya? -le preguntó y Edward se preguntó si se había acordado, a cuando lo besó borracha en la fiesta, de la semana pasada.

- Si -murmuró- soy su novio y estoy tratando de averiguar, lo que me esconde.

Entonces todo encajó como un puzzle de niños, la cercanía con Tanya, sus actitudes extrañas, sus tan repentinos cambios de voz.

Recordó la caricia que sintió hace algunas noches, los suaves dedos que se asemejaban a la suavidad de su espalda. También recordó la vez que lo vio en su auto, tan sensual, tan guapo. Recordó como Tanya se había acercado a él, y lo había besado.

Pobre chico, pensó.

Tanya le estaba mintiendo terriblemente, y él estaba ahí tratando de averiguar algo que tendría que ver con sus propios ojos.

Sintió rabia hacia ella, y con todo lo que había sucedido, durante estos días. Volvió a observar al chico o mejor dicho hombre, un hombre muy formado y se le ocurrió una proposición para su beneficio.

Sonrió ante la idea, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, como se decía vulgarmente.

- Eso es ilegal ¿sabes? -dijo con voz melosa.

- Lo sé, pero era la única manera, de estar cerca de ella -suspiró- sé que la odias y todo pero… -lo interrumpió.

- Te delataré -Edward se puso pálido- no deberías estar aquí, eres novio de la mas puta de todas, y no te quiero aquí -dijo firme.

- Bella por favor, tu odio contra ella no tiene porque repercutirme a mí -suplicó- no le digas a nadie, yo... yo me quedaré un poco más hasta averiguar lo que me esconde Tanya, y me voy, por favor no digas nada -lo miró, se veía muy lindo temeroso y nervioso frente a ella.

- Supongo que Marie, no es Marie ¿no? -carcajeó irónica.

- No -suspiró nuevamente- es mi mejor amigo, que está acompañándome pero no digas nada ¿sí?

- Pues -se paró acercándose a él, acarició su suave cabello mojado y habló- yo no diré nada, si tú me ayudas.

Edward la miró confundido ¿ayudarla en qué?

- ¿En qué debería ayudarte? -trató de ignorar las caricias de las manos de Bella sobre su cabello.

- En distintas cosas -sonrió sarcástica- primero que todo mi madre, me ha convertido en una prisionera y tú -remarco la última palabra- me ayudarás a remediar eso, también me ayudaras en varias cosas, más y harás todo lo que yo te diga -acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de él- porque si no yo puedo hablar con el director y pues ¡pum! te vas detenido a la estación de policías, por infiltrarte en un instituto privado -Edward suspiró.

- ¡Eso es un Chantaje! -exclamó fuerte.

- No, cariño, eso es ser buena persona, porque tú no deberías estar aquí, y te voy a dar la oportunidad de quedarte y no acusarte, sólo si me ayudas.

- ¡Dios! -murmuró- está bien.

- A todo esto -se separó abruptamente de él- ¿te llamas Edward no? -él asintió.

Bella sonrió.

Su moto, las fiestas, alcohol y sexo, volverían nuevamente a su vida, con la ayuda de Edward.


	30. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29

A media noche, ningún paso ni ruido se oía en el instituto. La mayoría de las chicas se encontraba en alguna fiesta, otras en sus casas, y las demás haciendo cualquier cosa. Muy pocas solían quedarse el fin de semana encerradas en aquel edificio, por lo que podía decirse que Bella y Edward estaban casi solos.

La habitación, estaba en un completo silencio, dos siluetas se miraban fijamente. La luz de la luna, brindó su presencia nuevamente, sus ojos grises, se veían más brillantes, sus facciones estaban igual que hace algunas horas, se sentía confundida, y agradecida.

Confundida, porque creía que su nueva compañera era mujer -que no tenía nada de raro, siendo un instituto de chicas- pero resultó ser, un hombre, y ese hombre a su vez resultó ser el novio, de su peor enemiga, de la chica que mas odiaba en toda su maldita vida.

Agradecida, porque gracias a aquel individuo, ella lograría las cosas que se le habían sido quitadas injustamente, como su moto, su libertad, su independencia, entre otras.

- ¿Te piensas quedar toda la noche desnudo? -Edward se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, estaba sumido en su mente, atrapado en sus sueños, y clavado en sus fantasías... literalmente.

- Yo ¿qué? –dijo. Analizó lentamente sus palabras, y ¡claro!, seguía sólo en toalla, mirándola fijamente como un idiota- eh… me vestiré -algo confundido se levantó, recogió la ropa que desgraciadamente había sido la culpable de que lo descubrieran y se encerró en el baño.

No estaba en sus planes ser descubierto, claramente no, y sinceramente el haberle dicho que si al vil chantaje de la castaña, había sido un tonto error. Pero ¿qué más podía hacer?, decirle no y que lo deportara, ante la policía.  
Conociendo como estaba la justicia hoy en día, lo acusarían, de pedófilo, de psicópata, lo mandarían a un psiquiatra y quizás que cosas más. No le había quedado de otra que aceptar el tonto trato, aún no descubría lo que ocultaba la sincera de su ex-novia -sarcasmo- y rogaba por que lo hiciera rápido, quería irse, quería liberarse y reflexionar, sobre lo idiota que había sido al caer y en creer el juego de Tanya.

- ¡¿Te vas a quedar toda la noche ahí, chico?! -escuchó un grito de afuera, bufó en su interior, y tuvo que abrir la puerta, había retrasado todo el proceso de vestirse, sólo para no toparse con la castaña, al salir, pero al parecer no había resultado mucho.

- Ya voy -sin ni siquiera mirarla, se dirigió a su cama, abrió sus sabanas y se metió bajo ellas, agradeciendo mentalmente el calor que extrañamente había sobre ella.

Primera vez en semanas, que dormía con su propio pijama y se sentía genial.

Cuando estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido, volvió a sentir, aquella molesta y dulce voz.

- ¿Qué se siente, usar falda? -muy molesto por aquel comentario, giró sobre su cama, para encontrarse muy de cerca a esos ojos grises, que lo trastornaban.

- ¿Qué te interesa? -preguntó molesto y firme.

- No seas así, Edward -notó el falso tono inocente de inmediato- sólo es una pregunta -se encogió de hombros, Edward la miró frunciendo el ceño, y en un rápido movimiento, notó como la castaña estaba sentada sobre él, con las piernas, a sus costados.

Sintió, la piel desnuda de sus piernas, y comenzó a ponerse nervioso, mientras ella lo miraba pícaramente... ¿qué se traía entre manos?

- ¿Qué... haces? -le costó terminar la oración, debido a que la morena comenzó a moverse sobre él.

- Pues, nada -soltó una risa irónica- ahora, respóndeme ¿qué se siente usar falda?

- Yo -pensó un momento- no te contestaré, ahora si me permites -llevó sus manos, hacia los hombros de la castaña, en un intento de alejarla, su cercanía... era peligrosa- ¿podrías irte a dormir? -preguntó, ante la negativa reacción de la chica.

- ¿Seguro que quieres que duerma? -preguntó con una voz que él la catalogó como muy sensual- porque puedo hacer otras cosas -rió, y antes que se diera cuenta, la castaña acarició su pecho, y luego lo besó.

Quiso Negarse... en serio.

Quiso alejarse... en serio.

Pero teniendo a semejante chica sobre él, con una polera corta, y pantaletas... era imposible.

Gimió ante la caliente caricia de Bella, sobre su abdomen. Sus manos parecían quemarse al encontrarse con su piel, ¿cuándo había cambiado la temperatura?, se preguntó.

Bella se movió gimiendo sobre él, al sentir lo duro que estaba Edward. El chico era guapo, muy guapo, muy sexy y hace mucho no tenía sexo...

Contrólate, le dijo por primera una voz, y se asustó levemente.

Edward la tomó por su trasero, acariciándolo como hace días antes lo había querido hacer, la dio vuelta, y quedó sobre ella.

Besó su cuello, desesperado embriagándose con su delicioso olor... ¡Dios hace tanto tiempo que no estaba tan excitado!

Bajó sus labios, hacia el valle de sus senos, los besó por encima de su polera y oyó un suspiro jadeante de parte de ella.

Como pudo le quitó la polera, y pudo fijarse que ella estaba... ¡Sin brazier! La miró sorprendido y excitado, mientras ella le devolvía una sonrisa pícara.

Bella se acercó y lo besó salvajemente, mientras sus senos, se apretaba en su pecho. En ese momento creyó morir.

La nube de excitación y lujuria, se agrandaba cada vez más, Edward se sentía tan deseoso y tan excitado teniendo su cuerpo entre sus brazos, pero no sabía si dar el paso siguiente o no...

Tanya, nunca lo había besado de aquella manera.

Tanya nunca lo había tocado de aquella manera.

Tanya nunca le había hecho el amor...

Con Bella se sentía morir.

Teniéndola bajo su cuerpo, comenzó a bajar sus labios y llego hasta su vientre, la miró sonriendo y justo en ese momento sonó su celular, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

Volvió en sí, si así podría llamarse.

- No -murmuró ella, al ver como él se separaba de su cuerpo y miraba su celular.

Un mensaje de:

Tanya

"Siento no haber estado contigo hoy, te quiero Edward."

Hizo una mueca de enojo, al ver el mensaje de su novia, ¿tan cínica podía ser?

- Eh Edward, estábamos en… -la interrumpió.

- Vete a la cama Bella -murmuró- mañana hablamos.

- Pero que… -la miró a la altura de sus ojos, y ella comprendió todo- está bien -dijo al final- espero duermas bien, mañana será un día… -hizo una pausa, para acercarse a él y rozar sus labios- duro -dijo mirando su dura erección notoria bajo el pantalón de pijama.

Lo que menos hizo esa noche, fue dormir bien. 


	31. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30

Se recostaba de lado, miraba la pared, volvía a correrse y ahora observaba el techo.

Un movimiento más y quedó mirando la cama de su amigo, ¿no podía quedarse quieto? No claro que no. Pensaba en lo que había ocurrido horas antes, y se volvía intranquilo.

¿Por qué besó a Bella? ¿Por qué la tocó? ¿Por qué no la apartó?, o simplemente ¿Por qué le gustó?

Bella Swan no era precisamente el tipo de chicas que le gustaba, o le atraía. Antes de que Tanya apareciera, frecuentaba mucho chicas, rubias, o pelinegras con buen cuerpo, amables, simpáticas, un poco chillonas pero en fin le daba lo mismo -en aquel tiempo- luego apareció su novia siendo todo lo contrario a esas chicas, era tierna, retraída, tímida -como había creído- y se dio cuenta de que chicas como ella, le volvían loco... hasta ahora.

Los albores del día se estaban haciendo presente y Edward, recién cerraba sus ojos, tranquilo.

Un pestañeo, y sintió peso sobre su cama, quiso no creerlo, hasta que escuchó su voz

- ¡Levántate!, ¡Edward levántate! -exclamó ella, moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

- ¡Para! -dijo harto- es domingo -murmuró mientras, se sentaba en la cama. La observó y estaba vestida, ¿cuándo lo había hecho?, ni siquiera la sintió.

- Sé que es domingo -dijo en tono obvio- pero por lo mismo, necesito que levantes tu hermoso trasero y te vistas como Kate, vamos a salir -¿salir?, se preguntó.

- ¿Vamos?, ¿tú y yo? -sin querer, las preguntas sonaron, burlonas e incrédulas, cosa que molestó a la castaña.

- Sí, tú y yo -lo jaló por el brazo, haciendo un poco de fuerza para sacarlo de la cama- vístete y apúrate, no tenemos tiempo.

No quiso hacer fuerza para retenerla, y alejarla por lo que le hiso caso, y se dirigió al baño, lanzando unas cuantas maldiciones.

Ya estaba listo, la maldita peluca estaba bien acomodada, llevaba unos pantalones, algo apretados, un poleron blanco y nada más, era domingo y quería sentirse cómodo pero como chica.

Salieron del edificio, y atravesaron el campus, sin decir alguna palabra ¿y es que era necesario?

Quizás, si, quizás no, se decía Edward.

Siguió el paso de la castaña frente a él, y trató de apartar la vista de ella, pero le era imposible. Con su caminar tan singular, con las ondas de su cabello revoloteando, con esa postura tan firme y tan femenina a la vez se le hacía muy difícil. Nuevamente y como toda la madrugada anterior recordó, lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. El no tan vago recuerdo de su cuerpo sobre él, besándolo y acariciándolo no se podía borrar de su mente.

La pregunta era porque no se borraba.

- ¿Por qué le había gustado? -dijo una voz en su mente.

Sí, podría ser, Bella es guapa y cualquier chico quisiera estar con ella, otro tema era que ella no quisiera estar con cualquier chico -esto último lo había deducido por su actitud firme- y esto era lo que lo confundía, ¿Por qué se le había lanzado de aquella manera?

- ¿Por qué nunca había sentido aquello? -volvió a decir aquella voz.

Estaba claro que las sensaciones que le brindó Bella, la noche anterior, lo habían encendido de una manera brutal y casi animal, pero ponía en duda el no haberlo sentido nunca... quizás Tanya alguna vez...

No, se dijo breves segundos después. Tanya nunca le había hecho sentir aquella pasión y aquel fuego como lo había hecho ella.

- ¡Hey! -miró a su lado y se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a los estacionamientos- ¡Edward! -la miró mal al oír su nombre- perdón Kate.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Como que, qué quiero? -lo miró mal, ahora ella- ¿dónde está tu auto? -preguntó mirando alrededor de de algunos autos.

- ¿Para qué quieres saber dónde está mi auto? -preguntó extrañado con su voz natural, ya no era necesario fingir, no con Bella.

- ¿Para qué me lleves? -volvió a decir en tono obvio.

- ¿Dónde tengo que "llevarte"? -enfatizó la última palabra.

- Pues a mi casa -volvió a decir con ese tono que hacía enfadar al cobrizo- me confiscaron la moto -mintió o como ella solía decir, omitió información, y en este caso no le dijo que su moto estaba totalmente destruida- estoy castigada encerrada, y tú me llevaras a mi casa, y hablaras con mi madre, así de simple -se encogió de hombros.

- No lo haré, Bella -la miró directo- no soy chofer, no soy niñero, ni relacionador público -su tono serio, no logró asustarla, no a ella.

- ¿Estás seguro que no lo harás? -se acercó un poco a él, y éste por inercia, excusa del miedo y nerviosismo que se apoderada de él, retrocedió un paso.

- Bella, no lo haré -volvió a repetir- no debo porque hacerlo, no es mi culpa que tú seas una… -lo interrumpió.

- Bien -sonrió- si no haces lo que te digo, me veré obligada a ir hablar con el director que justamente, hoy está en su oficina -se giró con dirección al campus- le agradará escuchar la historia de un muy buen infiltrado -rió con maldad y comenzó a caminar.

El miedo se apoderó de él. La creía muy capaz de hablar y si esto sucedía su plan se iría a la mierda.

- ¡Bella! -corrió tras ella- ¡Bella! -la tomó del brazo- espera por favor -Bella se detuvo mientras lo miraba con una expresión burlesca.

- ¿Harás lo que te digo? -le sonrió.

- Yo, está bien haré lo que digas -suspiró resignado.

No sabía por qué Bella estaba castigada -aunque se podía imaginar cualquier cosa, conociéndola- no sabía dónde estaba su casa y no sabía que debía hablar con su mamá. Pero debía hacer todo aquello, porque o si no la hermosa criatura que ahora tenía en el asiento de copiloto, diría toda la verdad frente a las autoridades y todo lo que había logrado se caería en mil pedazos.

Bellalo guió hasta lo que era una hermosa casa, ubicada en un buen barrio.

- ¿Vives aquí? -le preguntó una vez que estacionó el auto frente a la casa.

- Aja -murmuró mirando el vecindario por la ventana. Edward la miró, estaba calmada y serena.

¿Cómo podía estar tranquila después de lo de ayer? El casi había desfallecido con sus caricias y el recuerdo de su cuerpo no podía salir de su mente pero ella, ella estaba tranquila como si nada hubiera pasado... como si fuera otra situación más... como si él solo fuera otro en su caótica vida... ¿eso era no?

- ¿Qué debo decirle a tu madre? -le preguntó para hacerla volver en sí.

- Sólo sígueme la corriente -le guiñó un ojo- pero te advierto algo, Kate o mejor dicho Edward, tú dices algo incorrecto o fuera de lugar y te pateo las bolas ¿has entendido? -se extrañó que le sorprendiera aquel comentario, se lo esperaba pero aún así, esas palabras lo habían tomado por sorpresa.

Se bajaron del auto, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa y Bella tocó el timbre.

Supo que ella no traía llaves.


	32. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31

Sin saber por qué sus manos empezaron a sudar y a temblar.

¡No sabía qué hacer, ni que decir!

Esperaron unos segundos frente a la puerta, hasta que se abrió y dejó ver a su profesora de literatura, vestida ligeramente informal.

- ¿Bella? -la miró extrañada- ¿qué haces aquí?

- Pues -pensó- estoy en casa, madre -sonrió.

- ¿Qué te dije ayer? -suspiró ella, mirándola- ¡No deberías haber salido del instituto!, ¡Estas castigada! -se sintió incomodo al oír la discusión de madre e hija y se acordó de sus días de adolescente rebelde, cuando nunca le hacía caso a su madre y las discusiones como estas eran muy comunes.

- No grites -dijo ella- tenemos visita -miró a Edward- sé amable, Renée -sonrió con sarcasmo en sus ojos.

La madre de Bella, lo miró sorprendida, al parecer recién se daba cuenta de su presencia.

- Kate -sonrió ella con incomodidad- disculpa el grito, es que Bella, ella bueno -al ver como no le salían las palabras, intervino.

- No se preocupe profesora -le sonrió para hacerla sentir bien- todo está bien.

- Que linda -murmuró con ironía Bella- bien mamá, ahora que has dejado de gritar y todo ¿podemos pasar?

- Claro que sí -dijo amable, mirando a Edward- Y Kate, mientras estemos fuera del instituto dime Renée -sonrió- pero solo afuera eh -rió- que dentro del instituto sigo siendo tu profesora -él asintió para luego dirigirse en lo que sería la sala.

Se acomodó en el confortable sofá , Bella y su madre habían ido a quizás dónde y él había quedado solo en la sala.

Miró a su alrededor y pudo fijarse que en las paredes de la sala habían un sin fin de fotos, acomodadas de forma armoniosa.

Una niña, una mujer y un hombre, los pudo reconocer fá y sus padres.

Inconscientemente se acercó hasta la pared y miró las fotos muy detalladamente. La foto irradiaba felicidad, un parque y una niña en brazos de su padre mientras Renée aparecía de lado sonriendo, Bella podía ser muy parecida a su madre, pero tenía aquellos ojos cafés heredados de aquel hombre de pelo castaño.

Se preguntó dónde estaría ese hombre, ya que nunca había oído mencionar a Bella sobre él. Observó mas fotos de ella cuando pequeña y pre adolescente y se preguntó como una niña podía cambiar tanto, en las fotos se veían tan feliz, amable y ahora era tan agresiva y rebelde.

Oyó unos pasos acercarse y se dirigió nuevamente al sofá como si no se hubiese quedado pegado viendo las hermosas fotos.

- Bien -entró Bella- llegó la hora de actuar -rió y acto seguido entró Renée detrás de ella.

- Ahora Bella, explícame bien como es que estás aquí, siendo que te dije que no podías salir del instituto, no tienes moto y estas castigada -Bella se sentó a su lado.

- Bueno, como sabes querida madre, Kate -lo miró- es mi compañera de cuarto y pues estaba en el instituto cuando me fuiste a dejar. Le comenté el tema de la moto -mintió- y pues se ofreció a ayudarme su tío tiene un taller donde puedo llevarla, además ayer hablé con ella y me hizo entender que lo que había hecho estaba mal -¿de qué estaba hablando Bella?, no entendía nada, pero estaba obligado a mantener la tonta sonrisa amable- no debí haber salido, ni haberte mentido, ni haber chocado la moto -trató de esconder lo sorprendido que se encontraba- y bueno, pensando y reflexionando con Kate -volvió a mirarlo dándole la señal de que debía seguirle la corriente- me di cuenta de que voy a cambiar -sonrió y por primera vez la notó falsa- te haré caso, no saldré a fiestas, y trabajaré duro para arreglar mi moto, y Kate me ayudará, ¿cierto Kate? -Renée sorprendida por las palabras de su hija, lo miró y se puso nervioso- ¿no es así Kate? -volvió a decir.

- Si, Bella -trató de sonreír- señora Renée -se dirigió a la madre- por lo que he conocido a su hija, me he dado cuenta de que está un poco... descarrilada -esa fue la única palabra apropiada que encontró, miró a Bella y ésta le fulminaba con la mirada- pero sé que en el fondo, sigue siendo esa niña dulce y tierna que irradiaba felicidad como en las fotos -apuntó la pared- y yo me encargaré de ayudarla -no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba, las palabras le salían por si solas- sé que Bella cambiará y usted no volverá a pasar más rabias -sonrió y se dio cuenta de que Renée lo miraba con los ojos llorosos y bastante emocionada.

- Ves mamá, todo estará bien -rió la castaña y Edward se sintió fatal al mentirle a su profesora.

- Si -dijo Renée- si me lo hubieras dicho tú sola, no te hubiera creído, pero sé cómo es Kate y si ella lo dice, pues le creeré -sonrió y se giró para ver a Edward- Kate gracias por hacer esto, ojala hagas razonar a esta mujer, es una terca -rió.

- No se preocupe -le habló él- todo estará bien –aseguró.

- Si tú lo dices -dijo ella.

- Mamá ya debemos irnos -dijo la castaña- Kate siempre estará conmigo, no me dejara sola para que no haga tonterías, así que no tienes porque preocuparte -se paró del sofá- te veo mañana, Adiós -sin nada más que decir se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Edward que aún estaba algo sorprendido se despidió afectuosamente de su profesora y siguió a la castaña.

¿En qué diablos se había metido?

No tenía ni la menor idea, sólo sabía que estaba haciendo algo malo.  
Se estaba comportando como un niño, estaba mintiendo sin medir las consecuencias, y eso no correspondía a un hombre como él.

Salió de la casa y la castaña se le lanzó encima abrazándolo por el cuello.

- ¡Gracias! -exclamó ella eufórica unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de la situación, bastante extraña para él- que estoy diciendo por dios -murmuró y lo soltó bruscamente- no debo decirte gracias, esto lo estás haciendo por tu decisión ¿no? -rió, y se dirigió a la calle, él deseo que volviera aquella Bella eufórica antes que esa morena desagradable y detestable, ¿sufriría de bipolaridad? 


	33. Chapter 32

Capitulo 32

El sol de California, brillaba en su intensidad brindándoles un clima estupendo. Conducía sin saber a dónde irían, él sólo manejaba siguiendo las instrucciones de Bella.

Tenía muchas preguntas en mente, las haría claro que sí, pero esperaría un poco antes de interrogarla. Primeramente estaba el tema de la moto, él pensaba que estaba confiscada y no destruida o chocada como había oído mencionar a Bella. ¿y eso de impedirle no salir más? ¿Cómo iba a lograrlo si apenas podía impedirse a sí mismo el deseo de no tocarla teniéndola frente? ¿Su tío tenía un taller?

No claro que no, su tío era un empresario pero en Nueva York, no tenía nada que ver con talleres ni nada eso.

- No pongas esa cara de confundido, me asustas eh -dijo Bella- hey, a todo esto eres un buen actor -rió graciosa- deberías serlo.

Como si no lo supiera, pensó él.

- Si tú lo dices -logró mencionar- ¿me podrías explicar, en que lío te metiste para que tu mamá te castigara y te "confiscara la moto"? -marcó la última palabra, con un tono bastante irónico.

- Pues algo sin importancia para ti -dijo ella.

- Tiene mucha importancia para mí, porque al parecer me estás usando para mentirle a tu madre -rió amargamente- así que dime ¿piensas cumplir todo lo que le dijiste a Renée?

Hubo un silencio algo extraño, mientras Edward paraba en un semáforo, la miró y ella tenía una expresión seria. El semáforo cambió y apretó el acelerador, mientras aún esperaba la respuesta de Bella.

- No –dijo por fin- no lo cumpliré ¿contento? -preguntó- dobla aquí a la derecha.

- Si quieres la verdad no estoy contento -le respondió- deberías cambiar, se nota a leguas que tu madre está preocupada, no deberías hacerla sentir mal, no sé en qué problema te metiste para que tu moto haya quedado destruida y no confiscada como me has dicho, pero si quieres que te ayude, deberías empezar a contarme -estacionó en el único estacionamiento que había cerca y se dio cuenta que estaban frente a la playa.

Ambos se bajaron en silencio, y caminaron hasta la arena, se sentaron quitándose los zapatos y ahí se quedaron acompañados de aquel silencio ensordecedor.

- Choqué la moto, el fin de semana pasado quedo destruida, no le había contado a mi mamá, por lo que se enteró cuando le llegó la multa -comenzó a hablar mirando como reventaban las olas del mal a la orilla- estuve detenida un día y medio, por conducir ebria, mis mejores amigos pagaron la fianza y pues aquí me ves -se encogió de hombros- estoy castigada, mi mamá ayer me dejó en el instituto para que no saliera el fin de semana, y así evitar que cometiera otra "locura" -hizo comillas con los dedos- por eso la reacción de ella al verme hace un rato -rió levemente- así que más te vale ayudarme Kate o Edward o como te llames, porque si no lo haces te juro que no sólo le diré la verdad acerca de ti a todos, si no que te golpearé las… -la interrumpió.

- Ya Bella, entendí -quiso reír al escuchar las últimas palabras, pero la sorpresa que mantenía se lo impidió- pero no me has dicho, porque no cumples lo que le has dicho a tu madre, te comportas mejor, estudias mejor, y terminar bien este año -le sonrió amablemente.

- Porque simplemente no quiero, yo soy así y nada va a cambiarlo.

Típica respuesta, pensó- contra esa respuesta no puedo hacer nada –suspiró.

- A todo esto ¿no tienes alguna herida, algún rasguño algo por el choque?

- ¿Viste algún rasguño, moretón o herida anoche Ed? -lo miró directamente a los ojos, y Edward por primera vez con una chica se sonrojó- ¿viste algo?

- Eh, yo no -se tocó el cuello de forma nerviosa- no vi nada, pero respecto ayer Bella, yo -no sabía que decir, era primera vez en el día que abordaban aquel tema.

- No te preocupes Edward-le sonrió- nos dejamos llevar y -sin querer le molestó o le dolió mejor dicho que ella, se tomara el tema tan a la ligera, siendo que él no había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en ello- sólo quiero reclamarte lo que me has dejado eh -sobó su cuello un poco, borrando el poco de maquillaje que había utilizado para tapar el gran chupón que le había dejado- lo he pillado esta mañana -Edward se sonrojo más al ver lo que le había dejado inconscientemente.

- Yo lo siento -soltó una risa nerviosa- no me fijé y bueno.

- No te preocupes enserio -le dijo sincera- pero ahora Edward, levántate porque tenemos muchas cosas que hacer -se paró sacudiéndose la arena de la ropa.

- Pero antes ¿podría cambiarme ropa en el auto?

- Si, pero apúrate -gruñó- te espero aquí.

No recordaba el por qué, pero en su auto llevaba una polera de sus favoritas y un pantalón.

Se vistió adentro y agradeció haber seguido el consejo de Jasper al polarizar los vidrios, así nadie se dio cuenta que de aquel auto había entrado una mujer y había salido un hombre.

Volvió donde la castaña que lo esperaba impaciente.

- Wow -murmuró ella- Hola de Nuevo Edward.

- ¿Dónde vamos ahora? -ignoró aquel saludo.

- Pues tú sólo conduce.

'Edward llévame aquí', 'Edward has esto', 'Edward di esto'

Estuvo varias horas, llevándola de un lado a otro. Primeramente renovando su licencia para conducir motos, luego viendo la moto en el garaje de una casa. Se había sorprendido bastante al ver la moto tan destruida y se preguntó cómo es que Bella había salido tan ilesa de aquel accidente.

Se habían pasado la hora del almuerzo, y a Edward sólo le quedaban unos cuantos dólares del dinero que había llevado, entre gasolina y el papeleo que tuvo que hacer con Blla su dinero se había esfumado, y no estaba permitido negar, claro que no...

Pues, creo que hay varias personas que quisieran oír la historia de un buen infiltrado Era lo que ella respondía.

- Y ahora que Bella, tengo hambre ¿iremos a tu casa? -le preguntó.

- ¿Qué?, no, no -se respondió de inmediato- mi mamá, ya debe haber almorzado y a esta hora ya debe estar en el instituto -lo miró- compra algo, muero de hambre.

- ¡Bella! -se exasperó- me quedan unos pocos dólares, he gastado todo el dinero en ti, mujer.

- Pues vayamos a tu casa entonces -dijo sin importancia.

- No -respondió, dándose cuenta que en su casa estaba su madre, y él no podía llegar con una chica así como si nada, siendo que le había dicho a Esme, que el domingo estaría conduciendo a su 'trabajo'- no hay suficiente gasolina.

- Pues entonces compra algo, con el poco dinero que tienes -rió, y Edward la fulminó con la mirada.

¿Podía ser tan desconsiderada?

Estaba cansado y sólo quería volver a aquel odioso instituto.

Minutos más tarde, ambos estaban sentados sobre el parabrisas del auto, cada uno comiendo una hamburguesa y compartiendo la gaseosa junto a las papitas de un servicio de comida rápida, era lo único que le alcanzaba para comer.

- ¡No te comas todas las papitas! -le exclamó ella, tomando un poco de gaseosa- te he pillado.

- Era una papita, no seas infantil -murmuró tragando.

- Tramposo -lo miró.

- Complicada -le siguió el juego.

- Idiota.

- Tonta.

- Travesti -le dijo y Edward la miró ofendido.

- Gruñona.

- Maldi -paró en seco al ver atrás de Edward, a Tanya con sus amigas y el... chico. Tragó en seco, y miró a Edward, quien bebía un poco de gaseosa, lo creyó un iluso, un tonto, y un maldito, pero a pesar de eso, Edward no se merecía lo que hacía Tanya.

Volvió a mirar al grupo que se dirigía al servicio de comida rápida y no supo qué hacer.

Observó a Tanya con los ojos llenos de furia, y al parecer esta se dio cuenta de una mirada posaba sobre ella porque giró su cabeza encontrándose con la castaña.

- Edward -murmuró- bésame -le dijo, en un impedimento de que Tanya se diera cuenta de que estaba con su novio, y bueno que Edward tampoco se diera cuenta de Tanya, él no debía saber el secreto de su novia... aún.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó desconcertado, estaban jugando al tonto juego de insultarse y de pronto le pedía que le besara.

- Bésame -le pidió nuevamente- ¡Edward!

Entonces Edward, moviéndose sobre el auto, se acercó a ella, cerró sus ojos y la besó.

Le siguió el beso, lo cierto era que sus labios eran suaves, le gustaba que la besara, claro que sí.

Estuvo tentada a perderse en aquel movimiento romántico y sensual que Edward le brindaba pero recordó el motivo porque le había pedido aquello. Abrió los ojos, mientras seguía besándolo, y se dio cuenta que el grupo de Tanya y sus amigos ya no estaba.

Sintió una mano acariciarle la cintura, y gimió sobre los labios del cobrizo...

- ¡Edward! -lo apartó bruscamente, mientras se baja del parabrisas- ¡No te sobrepases! -exclamó ante los ojos de Edward que lo miraban desconcertado.

- ¿Qué? -dijo algo ido- pero si tú, me dijiste que… -lo interrumpió.

- Yo nada, así que ahora bájate y conduce hasta el instituto.

Definitivamente, Bella era bipolar.


	34. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33

A veces las personas, no suelen llamar mentiras a éstas mismas. Para ellos son distorsiones de la verdad, omitir información o simplemente guardar en el silencio aquella gran realidad que puede resolver un problema del tamaño de un buque.

Diciendo la verdad, muchas cosas podrían ser aclaradas. Si tan sólo las personas fueran sinceras, si tan sólo no existiera el verbo mentir...

- Tengo una pregunta -rompió el largo silencio que habían tenido desde que, Bella le había dicho que condujera, hasta el camino hacia la habitación- Marie o Jasper llegará en cualquier momento, ¿le diremos que tú ya sabes la verdad? –preguntó.

- Si -murmuró ella- pero a Alice no, bueno no aún, ella es muy -pensó un poco- susceptible a temas reveladores, si así podría llamarse -aquello era cierto, y muestra de ello era la golpiza que le había propinado a Camille, hace un año- no reacciona muy bien, pero no te preocupes yo me encargo de ella -metió la llave en la cerradura de la habitación- eso sí no andes de Edward frente a ella y todo el lío.

- Claro que no, no soy tan tonto-murmuró mientras ambos entraban en la habitación donde la noche anterior habían compartido más de algunos suspiros.

Una hora más tarde, Jasper o mejor dicho Marie entraba en la habitación algo abatido.

Al parecer había tenido un buen fin de semana y es que aquel ruloso no se perdía ninguna oportunidad con las mujeres, fiestas chicas y fiestas era su lema. Edward lo conocía tan bien que hasta con tan sólo mirarlo podía imaginar que había tenido un buen sexo, pero no era que... ¿le gustaba Alice?

Jasper se sentó en su cama y estuvo tentado a sacarse la ya no tan molesta peluca, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. La castaña más guapa que había visto en su vida estaba en su cama, escuchando música desde su celular, giró su vista hacia la cama contigua a la suya, su amigo lo observaba detalladamente.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó con voz suave.

- Hola, ¿Cómo estás Edward? -trató imitar de su voz- bien ¿y tú, Jazz? -hizo una pausa, mientras el ruloso rodaba los ojos- muy bien, tuve un fin de semana de puro -lo interrumpió.

- Ya, hombre -rió- ¿cómo estás?

- Me siento igual que cuando cumplimos 16 y tuve que pagar la maldita apuesta, de salir desnudo a la calle -hizo una mueca- renegado, presionado y muerto de miedo -no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, al recordar tan incomodo momento.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó- ¿qué te sucedió? -Jasper lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- Ya lo sabrás -le dijo y con la mirada apuntó a Bella, que estaba entretenida aún en su celular.

Jasper no entendió porque el estado de ánimo de su amigo tenía relación con Bella, pero en lo menos que canta un gallo... lo sabría.

Bella, apagó el reproductor de música se fijó en la hora, Alice no tardaría en llegar, por lo que tendría que hablar con los dos hombres -si así podía decirles en ese momento- que tenía en frente.

- Hey -se sentó en la cama- has llegado Marie -le sonrió.

- Eh, sí -algo confundido Jasper contestó, para luego añadir- ¿cómo estás?

- Yo -se paró de su cama, para dirigirse a la del ruloso- bien, pero tengo una duda -se sentó a su lado, mientras acariciaba la peluca rubia- o bueno, un sueño mejor dicho -rió y Edward que observaba todo trató de imaginarse todo lo que vendría ahora.

- ¿A sí? -respondió Jasper, muy confundido y nervioso- ¿cuál es?

- Siempre he querido… -se acercó a su oído- hacerme pasar por un chico y meterme en un instituto de hombres -rió para luego alejarse- ¿no te parece genial esa idea?

- Sí, es genial -murmuró Jasper y miró a Robert buscando alguna explicación de porque la morena le hablaba así pero este último no tenía mucha expresión en su cara.

- Pero es algo loco, ¿no crees?

- Sí, muy loco -suspiró, pensando en que él estaba haciendo esa locura precisamente en aquel momento.

- ¿Entonces por qué lo haces? -le dijo directa- ¿por qué lo haces Marie o debo llamarte Jasper? -el ruloso abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, mientras Edward reprimía una sonora carcajada al ver la cara de espanto de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué has dich…? -paró al sentir como la castaña le quitaba la peluca rubia, dejando al descubierto la sexy cabellera de hombre- oh.

- Sí, oh -se burló ella- Hola Jazz -estaba completamente confundido, ¿Bella había descubierto todo?

Trató de buscar una respuesta en su amigo, sólo logró encontrar un encogimiento de hombros de parte del cobrizo, anunciándole implícitamente que Bella Swan sabía toda la verdad, y ya era hora de dejar de fingir.

- ¿Sabe toda la verdad? -miró a su amigo- ¿te ha descubierto?

- Sí -le contestó- sabe todo -la simpleza de sus palabras lo confundieron.

¿Tan idiota podía ser Edward?, pensó segundos después.

- Entonces, Bella -la miró a ella nuevamente- ¿no hay que fingir no?

- No -respondió ella.

- Bien, entonces si me disculpan iré a sacarme esta molesta falda, se me están helando las piernas -rió, se paró con decisión al baño pero un brazo lo detuvo.

- Alto ahí -se fijó en una lindas uñas agarraban su antebrazo con decisión- supongo que después sabrás todos los detalles de cómo descubrí a tu amigo -rió suave- pero por ahora te diré algo, en cualquier momento, puedo decirle a todos de que en este prestigioso instituto de chicas, hay dos hombres infiltrados -Jasper se puso bastante serio- pero por ahora no diré nada siempre y cuando tú cumplas una cosa.

- ¿Qué cosa? –susurró.

Hubo un silencio corto, Bella se acercó a él y por un momento pensó que lo iba a besar, pero no. Sus labios se dirigieron a su oído izquierdo y murmuraron unas palabras.

Palabras que sólo escucharon ellos dos y que dejaron bastante confundidos a Edward y Jasper. Al primero por el hecho de que Bella se haya acercado tanto a Jazz para decirle quién sabe qué cosas, ¿por qué él no debía también saber aquello? Y al segundo por el significado de tales palabras, ¿a qué se refería con...?

Días después descubriría el verdadero significado de sus palabras.

Lunes por la mañana, y la clase de literatura con la profesora Swan estaba bastante entretenida.

Nunca había leído un Libro de García Lorca, pero aquella obra de tres actos que le había entregado Renée lo tenía muy ocupado.

La infidelidad por parte de la protagonista, los dos amores que tenía y la presión de una boda cercana, lo habían atrapado y quizás en alguna forma se preguntó qué haría en lugar de la novia, es decir, estar entre la razón y el amor.

El simbolismo de Lorca, le hizo pensar y reflexionar sobre muchas cosas, concentrado en la clase se olvido de todo, ¡hasta de Tanya!

Pero no le duró mucho porque a la hora del almuerzo el grupo de Tanya, Camille Y Ashley lo habían invitado almorzar. Aceptó obviamente, siguiendo el plan inicial de acercarse más a Tanya, debía saber aquella verdad. Debía saber el secreto que la castaña le escondía, la verdad por la cual se había... ¿obsesionado por Tanya? No, no, él estaba enamorado.

Situó el texto anterior en su mente, la novia había cometido una locura de amor, para escaparse con su amante Leonardo -otro personaje de la historia- ¿Él había hecho lo mismo no?

Estar en aquel instituto era una locura, una locura de amor ¿cierto?

Pero también era verdad que la locura no había resultado bien, la muerte del novio de la muchacha y Leonardo lo había conmocionado y le había hecho saber que también la mujer había tenido una obsesión con ser libre y poder estar con el hombre que en ese caso era el equivocado.

¿Sería Tanya la equivocada?

Antes hubiera pensando en una respuesta totalmente negativa, pero ahora simplemente se lo estaba pensando bien. 


	35. Chapter 34

Capitulo 34

Largos minutos pasaron desde que había recogido su comida, estaba tan pensativo é ido, que ni siquiera se había fijado en el aspecto de su novia.

Ya no sentía aquel revoloteo en el estomago al sentirla cerca y entre todo sus pensamientos, sintió algo... miedo.

- ¿Por qué estás tan callada Kate? -le preguntó Camille.

- Por nada -hizo una mueca- tan sólo pensaba -se fijó en la mesa y se dio cuenta de que le habían servido su comida favorita, pero extrañamente no tenía el salvaje interés de comerla, como siempre que la tenía al frente.

- Estás igual que Tanya -añadió Ashley bebiendo su vaso de jugo natural- ha estado toda la mañana como en blanco -dijo esto último en un susurro.

Por primera vez en el día se fijo en la rubia que meses antes lo tenía tan loco. Estaba algo pálida y con ojeras pero era el resultado de un fin de semana de fiesta ¿no?

- ¿Te sucede algo, Tanya? -se atrevió a preguntar.

- No nada -la rubia sacudió su cabeza, como volviendo a la realidad- tengo sueño.

- Eso es mentira -habló Camille, de inmediato- lo que sucede Kate, es que Tanya está mal porque le mintió a su novio -rió en conjunto con Ashley, y Edward lo sintió como una ofensa terrible- pero no se acordó de él, en todo el fin de semana -volvió a reír.

- Cállate -murmuró ella- disculpa Kate, es que bueno… -acomodó su cabello de manera nerviosa- le envié un mensaje a Ed y no me respondió, estoy algo preocupada tan sólo eso -se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Merecías que te respondiera? -quiso decir, pero no podía teniendo aquella peluca. Por lo que respondió:  
- No te preocupes, de seguro debe estar ocupado -le respondió y fijó su vista unos metros más allá, de la mesa en donde estaban comiendo.

La castaña se acercaba con aquel movimiento de caderas.

- Ay Tanya -dijo Ashley segundos después- adivina quién viene ahí, la oveja negra -todas rieron a carcajadas, mientras él se preguntaba si aquel sobrenombre sería un chiste interno.

- ¿Me he perdido algún chiste? -habló Bella en cuanto llegó a la mesa- digo como para que se rieran a boca suelta -Edward se puso bastante tenso, aunque estuviera escondido dentro de la apariencia de Kate, se sentía como si estuviera al descubierto. No se fiaba mucho de la castaña, cualquier palabra, cualquier acción por parte de ella, era muy peligroso.

- No te has perdido de nada querida -respondió Tanya, que sorpresivamente el color le había vuelto al rostro- nos reíamos de un chiste entre nosotras, si quieres podrías sentarte aquí -apuntó a su lado- y podríamos contártelo -sonrió falsamente- ¿quieres?

- ¿Que si quiero? -respondió ella burlona- claro que no, ya te he dicho, yo no soy como ustedes, o mejor dicho como tú -Edward trató de analizar bien estas últimas palabras, ¿a qué se refería con aquello?- sentándome con ustedes quizás qué cosas, me pase y no querida, no me expondré a ello.

- ¿Entonces a que debemos tu… -pensó un poco- encantadora visita? -Tanya la miró seria.

- Pues vengo a buscar Kate -sonrió y todos fijaron su vista en él, que hasta ahora había pasado desapercibido- ¿podrías acompañarme? -él se estaba parando de la silla, pero la voz de su novia lo detuvo.  
- Ella no irá a ningún lado -la encaró- está comiendo, espera unos minutos después la buscas.

- Tú no eres nadie para mandarme -respondió la castaña- Kate acompáñame ¿sí? -lo miró con aquellos ojos cafés y entonces, pareció volver aquel hechizo.

- He dicho que… -Tanya fue interrumpida por Ashley.

- ¡Ya basta! -exclamó la otra rubia- Dios, quiero comer tranquila, así que -fijó su vista en Edward- ¿quieres ir con ella Kate?

- Si Kate -habló la castaña- ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Nunca antes se había sentido tan aprisionado y nervioso la mirada que le brindaban cada una de las presentes le causaba escalofrío. La mirada de Tanya le decía, 'Kate no vayas porque te mato', la de la castaña era 'o vienes ó vienes' la de Ashley era 'Vete Kate, quiero comer'

- Yo -acomodó el pelo falso de la peluca, miró nuevamente a todas y se fijo más detalladamente en Bella, una sonrisa torcida lo estremeció- lo siento chicas, en un momento vengo -se paró de la mesa, mientras Tanya lo miraba ofendida.

Prácticamente la había humillado.

Siguió sus rápidos pasos, hasta uno de los corredores, en donde se encontraban los salones.

- ¿Para que querías que viniera? -le preguntó con voz normal, al ver que el pasillo estaba solitario.

- Para molestar a Tanya -rió- ¿viste su cara? -siguió riendo y Edward quiso taparle aquella boca, aunque la causo un poco de gracia la risa de la castaña, no pudo evitar sentar cabeza y pensar que la actitud de ella era muy infantil.

- ¿Es enserio? -la miró en lo que podía decirse 'serio'- Dios eres muy infantil, Bella.

- Bueno ya, cálmate Edward -paró de reír- no sólo te llamaba por eso -abrió un casillero; que parecía ser el suyo, ¿por qué él no tenía uno?- tengo tarea de Matemáticas -sacó un cuaderno, y Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿ella no podía...?- soy un cero a la izquierda en funciones cuadráticas, así que toma -puso el cuaderno en sus manos- la necesito para mañana, es algo larga así que pues empieza -se dio media vuelta- Adiós, guapo -caminó perdiéndose en el pasillo, Edward no tuvo tiempo de reclamarle pues ella ya había desaparecido.

Tres días después, tenía doble tarea de Biología, doble tarea de Química, doble de Historia y doble de todo.

Parecía un esclavo, se dijo mientras escribía en los cuadernos.

Los días habían pasado en vano, no había descubierto nada y es que al parecer Tanya, tenía muchísimo cuidado ahora en mantener su secreto. Nunca mencionaba nada, respecto a ello, delante de él.

Pensaba que teniendo conversaciones entre chicas, iba a poder sacar algo de información, pero al contrario, Tanya no soltaba nada y es más estaba muy callada y casi ni conversaba. Tendría que seguir intentándolo.

Se rascó la nuca, mientras movía la mano que a estas alturas estaba acalambrada. Suspiró mirando alrededor de la habitación estaba solo, Alice y Jasper casi nunca pasaban en la habitación y comenzaba a pensar que algo había ocurrido ahí.

Bella estaría a punto de llegar por lo que decidió seguir copiando, la maldita tarea.  
Se concentró en ella y no se fijó que la castaña había entrado a la habitación que por precaución ahora siempre la mantenía con seguro.

- Te ves muy bien sin esa peluca horrible -escuchó un susurró que le erizó la piel- tienes el cabello, muy lindo, no te lo cortes.

Giró su cabeza encontrándose con la castaña muy de cerca.

Suspiró y la miró fijamente.

Y de nuevo el hechizo.

Y de nuevo se perdió.

Y de nuevo no se arrepintió.


	36. Chapter 35

Capitulo 35

La semana estaba acabando.

Pobre de Edward, que había estado toda la semana, haciendo tareas y trabajos de él y Bella.

Pero era parte del trato ¿no?

Maldito trato pensaba en su interior, aún no averiguaba nada de lo que escondía Tanya, lo que significaba que debían permanecer más tiempo ahí, y eso lleva a que debía estar más tiempo sometido a Bella.

Sonrió al recordar como a veces Bella tenía momentos de debilidad como el de la noche anterior.

Aquella fortaleza de hierro que resguardaba su cuerpo podía ser demolida, y él deseaba ser la persona que lo lograra.

- No te he visto en casi toda la semana -su amigo lo sorprendió, mientras estaba sentado sobre el césped del campus- estás desaparecido -se sentó junto a él.

- Tú estás desaparecido -lo miró- andas de clase en clase con Alice -hizo voz de chica chillona- ya ni me llamas, ni me buscas. Me siento… -no terminó la frase y lanzó un sollozo patético que causó que ambos estallaran en carcajadas- hablando enserio, tú estás desaparecido, parece que de verdad te trae loco la morena -rió y Jasper sonrió.

- Es cierto -miró hacia al frente suspirando- me he acercado más a Alice y ya no peleamos por uñas -ambos rieron suavemente- es una chica genial, puede ser pesada y desagradable, pero tiene su lado tierno y bueno, realmente me tiene loco, es algo que nunca había sentido.

- ¿Y las otras chicas? -preguntó de repente.

- ¿Qué otras chicas? -su amigo frunció el ceño, ante la pregunta.

- Las demás -respondió, y su amigo lo miró con expresión confusa- todas, a ver cómo te explico -guardó silencio un momento- cuando tienes novia, nunca estás en serio, es como si siempre estuvieras soltero, ya ves a Marie -el ruloso lo interrumpió.

- Marie me salió loca.

- No importa como sean, Jazz -suspiró-. No digo que te vayas a poner de novio con Alice, porque serían lesbianas y sería raro, pero ¿estás seguro de que te gusta enserio Alice? -no permitió que respondiera y siguió hablando- te conozco demasiado y cualquier cosa que tenga un trasero redondo y piernas te atrae al punto de acostarte con esas cosas -rió un poco- quizás estés un poco confundido, por donde pasas más tiempo con una chica, te encariñas al punto de creer que te gusta en serio, pero en realidad cuando salgas de aquí, todo volverá a ser como antes, cada semana una chica distinta, Jasper -suspiró- ¿me entiendes?

- Realmente me gusta Alice -dejó pasar la última pregunta del cobrizo- si, suelo ser encantador con las chicas, pero es un don natural y -Edwardt lo miró serio- ya bueno hablando en serio, me gusta mucho Alice, es distinta a las demás, me trata distinto –suspiró.

- Te trata distinto, porque para ella eres chica -aquello era cierto- habrá que ver cómo trata a Jasper -la última frase causó un extraño escalofrío en el cuerpo del ruloso.

- Eso es cierto -dijo simple- pero por ahora puedo decirte, que esa chica me gusta en serio.

- Bueno, tendré que creerte -suspiró nuevamente y miró como alrededor de ellos, un montón de chicas hacían sus rutinas diarias. Tan tranquilas, tan pasivas y amables todas, completamente distintas a los hombres.

- ¿Qué has averiguado de Tanya? -preguntó de repente su amigo.

- Ni te imaginas cuantas cosas -murmuró mirándolo.

Más de media hora, contándole todo lo que había averiguado. Contándole todo lo distinta que era Tanya Denali dentro del instituto y todo lo cínica que había podido llegar a ser.

Varios 'te lo dije', salieron de la boca del rizado, e incluso Edward hizo una gran reflexión en lo tonto que había podido llegar a ser.

Y a pesar de toda las mentiras, y a pesar de que ella quería terminar con él, a pesar de que estaba algo confundido, y a pesar de que tenía miedo de lo que le hacía sentir Bella, Ed podía albergar aún en su mente y cuerpo un sentimiento de cariño hacia Tanya y eso era lo que más lo enfurecía y lo hacía querer odiarse a sí mismo.

Y es como la droga... sabes que es mala y te hace daño, pero sigues consumiéndola, sigues siendo un adicto.

Quizá aquello cambiaría en tan solo unos días.

Con un presentimiento extraño, invitó a Jasper a caminar un momento. Las clases en el teatro comenzarían en algunas horas, y así habría terminado otra semana en aquel instituto.

(…)

Se sentía tan aburrida, y tan confundida.

Su naturaleza era pelear, defenderse y no ser pasada a llevar y lo seguía logrando. Los problemas con su madre eran nulos cuando Renée la veía la trataba mejor y no peleaban, eso era bueno en cierta parte y se lo debía a Edward.

El pobre había hecho su tarea toda la semana, y aunque no se lo dijera, estaba muy agradecida.

Las confusiones en su cabeza se presentaban con más frecuencias, y tenía miedo de aquello, porque nunca le había pasado... hasta ahora. Vio al grupo de Tanya al otro lado del pasillo, en donde estaba ella parada. La mayoría de las chicas estaban en sus actividades ¿por qué ellas no?

Apretó los dientes, con furia mientras miraba a Tanya. La odiaba tanto, la detestaba, a veces se preguntaba cómo podían existir personas como ellas, tan descarada, tan cínica, tan mala.

Pensar que un día fue su amiga, pensar que un día quizás llego a creerle y quererla. Pero maldita sea ¡Mil veces!, todas las desgracias de su puta vida se las debía a ella, y la odiaba joder, ¡La odiaba!

Ashley y Camille, desaparecieron de su lado y quedaron solas en el pasillo.

Se paró firme y la miró, Tanya notó su presencia e hiso lo mismo. ¿Cómo un chico como Edward, podía estar con ella?

Entonces el odio que sentía se intensificó más, ella jugaba con Edward, ella le mentía y lo poco que había podido conocerlo, sabía que él no se lo merecía. Aunque en realidad nadie se merece que le mientan, pero ¿ella no estaba haciendo lo mismo con su madre?

- ¡Joder!, ¡Malditas confusiones! –pensó.

- ¿Que tanto piensas, pequeña? -sacudió su cabeza, volviendo a la realidad, y se dio cuenta de que Tanya estaba a su lado hablándole.

- No me digas pequeña -gruñó furiosa, al oír aquel sobrenombre que solía decirle su padre- ¿qué quieres?

- Pues pedirte un par de cosas -se encogió de hombros, gesto que molestó mucho más a la castaña.

- ¿Tú pedirme a mí? -habló sarcástica- oh no querida, yo no puedo hacer nada por ti.

- Claro que puedes -se acercó a ella peligrosamente- y lo harás –susurró.

- ¿Qué **** quieres Tanya? -se estaba cansando del tono en que le estaba hablando, quería alejarse de ella, quería irse porque si se quedaba era capaz de cometer una locura.

- Aléjate de Kate -sonrió cínica- ella es buena y no merece que le mandes a hacer tus tareas y la trates como quieras -¿cómo ella sabía aquello?

- ¿Tú que sabes, Tanya? -la miró profundamente- yo hago lo que quiero con ella, además tú hablas de merecer y merecer, ¿tu novio merece lo que haces? -por un momento se maldijo al decir esto, pero algo en el subconsciente la llevó a hablar, había pasado tanto tiempo con él...

- ¿Qué se supone que le hago?

- ¿Puedes ser tan cínica? -rió amargamente.

- ¿Puedes ser tan hipócrita? -aquello la molestó aun más, debía irse de ahí... se metería en problemas si…- no te quedes callada, Bella -quiso hablar pero la rubia se lo impidió- a todo esto, ¿tú padre dónde está?, ¿ya volvió? a no, ahora que recuerdo, tu padre no te quiere -se burló y aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

- ¡Cállate! -la rabia, el dolor, la furia e ira la colapsaron- ¡Cállate, zorra! -con bastante intención, le pegó una cachetada que resonó hasta los pasillos contiguos, instintivamente Tanya llevó su mano a la mejilla y tocó algo de sangre en su labio inferior.

- ¡Salvaje!, ¡Eres una puta salvaje! -sin esperar más la rubia le devolvió el golpe, comenzando así una serie de golpes, insultos y revuelo.

- Joder, ¡Te odio, Bella! -una Tanya bastante despeinada la miró mientras respiraba agitada.

- Créelo, yo también -ella trataba de controlar la respiración, extrañamente nadie aparecía por aquel pasillo, y no es porque no quisieran, pero es que metiéndose entre aquellas dos fieras, podían llevarse un buen golpe- te odio, te odio Tanya Denali, te odio con toda mi puta y desgraciada vida -se lanzó contra ella provocando que ambas cayeran al suelo.

Bella estaba sobre Tanya, tirando de su cabello, y sacudiendo su cabeza contra el piso, Tanya trataba de alejarla con sus manos pero nada era posible frente a la fuerza brutal de la castaña.

Un rasguño llegó a su cuello, al lado contrario de su tatuaje, haciendo que lanzara un chillido desgarrador, Tanya aprovecho aquel momento de debilidad, para hacerlas girar y ahora ella quedar arriba.

- Duele, ¿no? -murmuró Tanya, tomándola por el cuello- ¡Dios!, Bella, eres tan tonta, si tan sólo me hubieras hecho caso años atrás, si tan solo no fueras tan idiota -apretó su cuello asfixiándola poco a poco.

- ****a tu puta abuela -logró mascullar Bella.

Rodaban por el piso del pasillo, golpes iban y venían, rasguños, tirones de pelo, Bella quería matarla, quería desatar toda su furia contra ella, Tanya no se quedaba atrás. La golpeaba contra el piso, le lanzaba unas cuantas maldiciones y volvía a pegarle, en la boca en el estomago en las piernas en todas partes.

La castaña sabía que estaba mal, que si su madre se enteraba de aquello, la regañaría otra vez, pero Tanya ¡había colmado su paciencia!, el tema de su padre, para ella era un tema privado, un tema sensible, un tema enterrado. Y que Tanya -precisamente ella- volviera hablar de su padre, la enfurecía mucho más.

Edward y Japer miraron curiosos, como un grupo de chicas, estaban escondidas tras un pasillo, mirando algo. Les causó también extrañeza y se acercaron a averiguar qué sucedía.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Jazz, a una chica.

- La perfecta Tanya y la grosera Bella, se están peleando -rió- parecen dos leonas enjauladas -Jasper frunció el ceño y se adelantó a todas las chicas, junto a Edward.

Los dos abrieron los ojos muy sorprendidos, y se apresuraron a separar a las dos chicas.

- ¡Suéltame! -exclamó Tanya, al ver como Marie la agarraba por detrás separándola de Bella.

- Eso, sostenla Marie -Bella se paró del piso, sin preocuparse de su aspecto- que ahora puedo matarla más fácil -trató de lanzarse contra ella, pero unos brazos la agarraron también por la cintura- ¡Suéltame! -miró hacia atrás, y vio a Edward- ¡Joder Kate!, ¡Déjame terminar de desfigurarle la cara!

- ¡Cálmate Bella! –susurró Edward en su oído- te meterás en problemas.

- ¡Me importa una ****! -forcejeó con los brazos de Edward- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Suéltame Marie! -gritó Tanya, que hacía lo mismo por librarse de sus brazos- esta puta aprenderá a no meterse conmigo -dicho esto, le pegó un codazo en las costillas a Jasper que lo dejó sin aire y se lanzó nuevamente hacia la castaña.

Bella también logró soltarse de Edward, y se volvió hacia Tanya, provocando así que la pelea volviera a comenzar.

- ¡Basta! -gritó Edward- ¡Chicas basta! -tomó nuevamente a Bella, y la alejó un metro más allá de Tanya- Marie llévate a Tanya a su habitación -éste asintió con la cabeza, mientras entre pataletas y forcejeos logró llevarse a la castaña- y ustedes -se dirigió a las chicas escondidas- no han visto nada, ¡Nada!

Mientras caminaba y forcejeaba con Bella para llevársela a la habitación, se preguntó si había hecho bien, en tomar a Bella y ayudarla, en vez de ayudar a su novia.

Esta actitud sería la primera de varias, que dejarían de lado a Tanya.


	37. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36

Todas aquella tarde, parecían entretenidas en sus actividades, porque casi nadie andaba por los pasillos del instituto.

Robert tenía agarrada por la cintura a Bella, la tomaba fuerte y la hacía avanzar combinando sus pasos, por si quería soltarse e ir nuevamente donde Tanya.

Esa chica era peligrosa...

- ¡Suéltame, Edward! -exclamó ella, mientras caminaban por el campus- ¡Diablos! ¡Edward! -volvió a decir al ver que él hacía caso omiso.

- No te soltaré hasta que lleguemos a la habitación -susurró en su oído y en menos de un segundo Bella, dejó de patalear y chillar- cálmate -volvió a susurrar.

Entonces se preguntó, si sus palabras habían causado algún efecto mágico en ella, ya que había cesado de reclamar, y ahora caminaban juntos, como si estuvieran abrazados.

Ella por delante con la cabeza cabizbaja y él por detrás rodeando su cintura. La situación habría sido bastante tierna y romántica si no fuera porque Edward llevaba aquella peluca, porque claramente si alguien veía aquella escena, le resultaría bastante extraña.

Tuvo un sentimiento extraño, al mirar como sus brazos tenían algunos rasguños, sus manos rojas, su pelo alborotado. Se sentía mal... mal por ella.

Igualmente agradeció haber llegado a tiempo a aquel encuentro, si se hubiera tardado más, los profesores o inspectores habrían visto la pelea, y Bella estaría nuevamente en grandes problemas con el instituto y con su madre. Y eso tampoco le convenía a él, ya que supuestamente Kate debía cuidar de ella.

Y justamente eso haría.

Llegaron a la habitación y Bella entró como un robot, lento con la cabeza cabizbaja, como si estuviera perdida y no estuviera consciente de los movimientos que hacía.

La vio sentarse en algunas de las camas, y ahí se quedó sentada mirando el piso, no supo qué hacer y pensó en dejarla un momento a solas, quizás quisiera descargarse de alguna u otra forma. Se dirigió al baño para realizar una vez más la transformación de Kate a Edward, y estuvo un buen rato esperando el tiempo suficiente para salir.

Esperaba encontrarse con la habitación hecha un caos, con algunas cosas tiradas, con una Bella enfurecida sobre su cama, se esperaba todo, menos lo que vio al cruzar la puerta del baño.

Una Bella sentada sobre el mismo lugar de antes, aún con la cabeza cabizbaja... estaba inmóvil.

Con un paso casi decidido, se acercó a ella y se arrodilló. Con una mano temblorosa levantó su rostro.

Sus ojos estaban neutros, su rostro parecía tenso, no tenía ninguna expresión. Observó bien y pudo fijarse de un hilo de sangre que corría bajo su labio inferior, tenía otra herida en su mejilla y la parte superior de la ceja izquierda.

Sintió tanta pena y ternura en aquel momento...

- Traeré el botiquín de emergencias, para curarte -la miró un momento y luego se paró, para ir al baño donde anteriormente había visto el botiquín.

Todo hubiera salido como lo esperado sí, Bella no se hubiera parado de la cama, y se hubiera aferrado al cuerpo de Edward en un movimiento tan rápido.

Edward no supo qué hacer, aquello lo había sorprendido, Bella Swan aferrada a su pecho, tan débil, tan golpeada y tan indefensa...

Reaccionó unos segundos después y la abrazó con sus fuertes brazos, brindándole todo el apoyo que en ese momento sin pedirlo necesitaba.

Acarició su espalda, lentamente, mientras ella escondía su dañado rostro en su cuello.

Sintió su cuello y pecho mojado.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba llorando.

Un sollozo salió de su boca y se quedó hecho piedra.

Nunca le había pasado, siempre sabía qué hacer y cómo reaccionar ante todo, pero esto le había tomado por sorpresa. Nunca ni en sus sueños hubiera imaginado a la castaña llorando desconsolada como un cachorrito sin madre.

Entonces se preguntó el por qué de aquella lágrimas, ella era fuerte, ella era rebelde, ella era una chica ruda, pero aquella lágrimas dejaban al descubierto a una Bella que anhelaba conocer.

- Tranquila -sus manos actuaron solas, y la apretaron contra sí, sus cuerpos estaban abrazados y unidos, inhalo el dulce olor de su perfume- llora todo lo que quieras, bota todo -susurró lentamente en su oído, y la siguió abrazando.

Bella se aferró a él aún más y lloró todo lo que no había llorado en su vida.

Minutos más tarde, Bella se separó lento y lo miró cautelosamente.

- Gracias -torció un poco los labios, para tratar de hacer una sonrisa, pero le dolía tanto la cara que, a penas eso podía hacer.

- No te preocupes -en un acto reflejo tomó su rostro entre sus manos- debo curarte, iré a buscar el botiquín -ella asintió.

Del baño, sacó un poco de algodón alcohol, y una crema cicatrizante.

La encontró recostada, sobre su cama, con una expresión totalmente diferente a la de antes. Su pelo seguía alborotado, y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, tenía las pestañas mojadas, muestra de las lágrimas que habían caído. Había visto más de alguna vez a Tanya llorar, más de alguna vez triste, más de alguna vez acongojada, y nunca sintió lo que en ese momento sintió en el pecho.

Y se preguntó ¿Qué era lo que sentía?

Nunca había sentido aquello...

Siguiendo sus instintos se sentó frente a ella, y le acarició la mejilla lastimada, sonriéndole

- ¿Estás mejor? -ella lo miró y luego respondió.

- Sí -bajo la mirada hasta donde estaba la mano de Edward acariciándola- gracias Ed -lo miró.

- De nada -quitó su mano, y tomó un poco de algodón- pero ahora debo desinfectarte esto, y echarte esta crema para que se cicatrice esa fea herida que tienes ahí -ella no dijo nada, y espero solamente.

Untó un poco de alcohol, sobre la pequeña bola de algodón que tenía sobre la mano, y limpió la zona bajo el labio inferior de la castaña.

Movió su mano de un lado a otro con cuidado, sabía que le ardía y por esto trataba de que le doliera menos. Observó su boca, y sus labios y quedó hipnotizado.

Sintió una presión en el pecho, se le revolvió el estomago y tuvo el impulso de besarla, ¿qué significaba aquello?

Se acercó aún más a ella, a tal punto de rozar sus labios, respiro agitadamente y siguió su impulso atrapando con sus propios labios el labio inferior de ella, en un gesto sensual y romántico. 


	38. Chapter 37

Capitulo 37

Bella reaccionó y lo tomó por el cuello, aferrando sus labios completamente con los de él. Olvidó el dolor, y lo besó lentamente.

Sus labios eran suaves, carnosos, ¡No quería separarse! a pesar del ardor bajo su labio.

La besó y la beso, y la beso... cada vez más rápido, y mordió su labios salvajemente, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente al ver como ella se separaba tocándose la herida.

¡****a!, se dijo a sí mismo.

- Lo siento muchísimo -le dijo avergonzado- de verdad yo no quise -lo interrumpió

- No importa -le sonrió- no duele –mintió.

- Seguiré curándote -agarró otro algodón y repitió el procedimiento anterior, pero ahora en las heridas de la mejilla, en el rasguño de los brazos y arriba de su ceja.

Una vez todo desinfectado, le hecho la crema, tratando de no desconcentrarse y volver a recaer en aquel hechizo.

- Muchas Gracias, Edward -lo abrazó nuevamente.

- Ya nada de gracias ahora recuéstate un momento y descansa -le sonrió, y se paró de la cama... debía alejarse de ella.

- ¡Espera! -lo detuvo- quédate aquí -le sonrió hermosamente- descansa conmigo, por favor -miró sus ojos grises suplicantes y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Se acostó a su lado, lentamente y Bella hizo lo mismo, pero arriba de su pecho.

- Abrázame -la sintió susurrar- no seas tonto.

Llevó su mano hacia su estrecha cintura y la abrazó fuertemente, hundiéndose en un largo silencio.

Paso largo tiempo, no supo cuanto, pero algo intuía al ver como se oscurecía a través de la ventana.

Apoyó sus labios en la cabeza de Bella, y besó su sien aspirando el rico olor de su cabello.

- Perdí mi clase de teatro hoy -rió levemente- me tendrás que enseñar a actuar.

- Pero si ya lo estás haciendo -le contestó mientras seguían abrazados y acurrucados- gracias nuevamente.

- De nada nuevamente -los dos rieron- pero ahora quisiera preguntarte ¿Por qué estabas peleando con Tanya? -al oír mencionar el nombre de la rubia, Bella se sentó sobre la cama y lo miró fijamente.

- Diablos -susurró- Edward si quieres ir a verla, anda yo no te detengo en serio, anda.

- No, no y no -la abrazó por la cintura y la hizo recostarse nuevamente junto a él- yo me quedó aquí contigo, sólo era una pregunta ¿podrías responderla?

- Ella y yo siempre peleamos -suspiró- no es nada de otro mundo.

- Siempre pelean, pero no a golpes y menos como lo hicieron ahora -dijo él.

- Ella me provoca, lo siento Edward, muy novia tuya puede ser pero, la odio, la detesto, la muy idiota -calló al notar que quizás se estaba desubicando- la muy tonta -agregó- siempre me molesta y bueno -hizo una pausa- siempre han habido problemas entre ella y yo, esta pelea no es nada del otro mundo.

- ¿Por qué la odias? -preguntó esta vez.

- Por temas personales, por problemas entre ella y yo -gruñó- problemas que no conoces.

- ¿Debería conocerlos? -le preguntó, y ella no respondió en varios segundos, ¿debía conocer el secreto de Tanya?

- No -respondió- no por ahora.

- Bueno, algún día sabré, así como también sabré lo que me esconde -comenzó a acariciar su brazo tratando de calmar, lo fuertes latidos que el corazón hacía por la cercanía con la chica.

- ¿Hace cuánto son novios? -cambió de tema ella, y Edward no lo notó.

- Más o menos un año -Bella bufó al escuchar esto- ¿Por qué? –preguntó.

- ¿Estás enamorado? -ignoró aquella pregunta y lo miró fijamente.

- Yo... -titubeó- yo creo -con su otra mano, rascó su cuello, nervioso ante la pregunta.

- Uno está enamorado o no lo está, simplemente -siguió mirándolo- ¿estás enamorado u obsesionado?

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? -se encogió de hombros.

- Tienen mucha diferencia, la obsesión es dañina, el enamoramiento es verdadero -respondió- dicen que las personas se enamoran de verdad una sola vez en la vida -sonrió, aunque Edward no la viera.

- Yo creo que estaba enamorado –dijo.

- ¿Estabas? -se extrañó ella ante la palabra- ¿no lo estás ahora?

Entonces una voz que no tomó en cuenta le dijo:

Te estás enamorando.

- No -dijo él- han pasado muchas cosas entre Tanya y yo, he descubierto ciertas cosas que no me han agradado nada -suspiró- la relación no da para más, por eso te digo creí estar enamorado, pero simplemente ya no sé que es enamorarse.

Otro silencio inundó la habitación y Edward deseó que ni Jasper ni Alice entraran en la habitación.

Le gustaba estar abrazado a ella, le gustaba mantenerla en sus brazos, protegiéndola de cualquier mal, acariciándola y consolándola.

- ¿Por qué llorabas? -preguntó él de repente.

- Porque sí -la sintió tensarse- porque a veces hay días que la gente explota, y la mejor manera de hacerlo es llorando.

- ¿Estás triste? -preguntó esta vez.

- Estoy melancólica -ahora el que se tensó fue él al sentir las leves caricias de Bella sobre su abdomen- a veces el pasado hace un viaje corto hacia el presente, y sientes que el pasado, ya no es tan pasado, si no que siempre ha sido parte del presente, del ahora ¿entiendes?

- Creo entenderlo, pero deberías construir una puerta o una barrera para que el pasado no se escape al presente, así no te pones melancólica, y así no lloras -cerró sus ojos, antes las relajantes caricias- te ves fea llorando –mintió.

- ¡Hey! -le pegó en su abdomen y Edward abrió los ojos- no te pases.

- Ya, ya sin golpes -rió- no te ves fea, estoy mintiendo -la tomó por las manos, para impedirle que volviera a pegarle- porque en realidad te ves horrible -rió nuevamente y Bella se abalanzó sobre él, pegándole levemente.

Jugaron unos momentos, haciéndose cosquillas, pegándose, divirtiéndose, Edward quería hacerla reír, quería todo menos verla llorar nuevamente. 


	39. Chapter 38

Capitulo 38

Mantenerla a su lado, le hacía sentir una gran felicidad, tenerla ahí, junto a él, aliento con aliento, cuerpo a cuerpo le provocaban sensaciones desconocidas, sensaciones que tenía miedo de sentirlas, sensaciones que Tanya no le provocaba.

Despertó desorientado, ¿en qué momento se había quedado dormido?

Se fijó en Bella, también estaba dormida, sobre su pecho y ambos estaban tapados con una manta. Algo asustado miró alrededor de la habitación, Jasper dormía en su cama, al igual que Alice, y se preguntó si aquella morena lo habría visto sin peluca.

Rogó porque la respuesta fuera negativa, por el bien de Bella.

Eran más de las tres de la madrugada, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido que ni si quiera se dio cuenta.

Se separó de ella, lentamente la acomodó mejor en su cama, y besó su frente, en un gesto tierno. Se colocó su peluca y se acostó en su cama totalmente confundido.

Le había gustado conocer, y compartir con esa Bella.

Una Bella amable, agradecida, tierna y risueña, no la castaña rebelde, grosera, salvaje y mala. Era como si fueran dos personas totalmente distintas, dos mujeres en un cuerpo, era como si tuviera doble personalidad.

Pero nada de aquello podía suceder, porque ante la bipolaridad de la castaña, había un secreto. El secreto de su pasado, pasado el cual quería conocer pero respetaba las respuestas y la discreción de ella.

Mañana de Sábado y la mayoría de las chicas, se iban a sus hogares a pasar tiempo con su familia.

Él hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero suponía que debía hacer de niñero de Bella, por lo que visitaría a su madre, el domingo o quizás la llamaría.

Despertó y se fijó en que su amigo estaba despierto, y Alice también, ambos conversaban animadamente

- Buenos Días -los saludó desde su cama- ¿cómo amanecieron? -miró a Jasper y lo molestó haciendo una mueca graciosa.

- Bien -habló la morena- y ¿tú?

- Bien, gracias -se paró de la cama, y se dirigió a Jasper- ¿vas a salir hoy? -preguntó

- Tengo cosas que hacer -murmuró- pero cualquier cosa me llamas, tú sabes si las cosas salen mal -¿a qué mierda se refería?, bueno ya sabría.

Un poco más tarde, ambos salían de la habitación y se preguntó, como iría aquella 'relación'.

Después tendría que preguntarle a su amigo.

Se dirigió a la cama de Bella, comenzó a removerla para despertarla. Se veía preciosa aún despeinada y sin maquillaje, la crema había hecho algo de efecto y había cicatrizado muy bien, pero aún así tenía un marca fea en su labio.

- Bella -susurró- despierta -no se despertó y en vez de eso, sólo se tapó más y le dio la espalda.

Se le ocurrió una idea loca e impulsiva.

Acercándose lentamente, rozó sus labios con los de ella y depositó un suave beso en los labios. Bella despertó de inmediato apartándolo de un manotazo.

- ¡Hey! -exclamó- ¿Qué te sucede idiota? -dijo con voz enojada, y Edward se confundió más, ¿Por qué estaba molesta? Ayer la había besado varias y veces, y ella no se había enojado para nada.

- Quería despertarte –susurró.

- Pero grítame, tírame agua, pero no me beses -la miró extrañada, y como diciendo '¿me estás hablando enserio?'

- ¿Eres bipolar? -se atrevió a preguntar.

- No -arrugó sus cejas confundidas, y buscó ropa en su armario- haz un bolso con un pantalón y chaqueta, y vístete de Kate, saldremos.

La otra Bella, había vuelto.

Parte de la mañana, había tenido que llevarla a casa de sus amigos, y había tenido que esperar en el auto, como perrito faldero. Aquel hecho le había molestado y no sabía muy bien, si era por haberse quedado esperando afuera, o por el hecho de ver a Bella abrazada a dos chicos, que reconoció como sus mejores amigos.

Más tarde habían almorzado unas hamburguesas, y habían disfrutado un helado. 

Edward estacionó su auto, frente a la casa de la castaña, y supo que ahora tendría que mentir, o cubrir a Bella.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó antes de bajarse del auto.

- Ya verás -le guiñó un ojo y se acercó peligrosamente a él- haz caso en todo, pórtate bien y quizás tengas tu premio -le guiñó un ojo, y lo besó cortamente, haciendo que él deseará más.

Esperaban a la madre de Bella en la sala. Se preguntó qué mentira tendría que decir ahora, y también cuánto duraría todo esto.

Se iba a cumplir un mes que estaba en el instituto, había descubierto cosas de su novia que no esperaba, había vivido todo lo que vivía una chica, y ya quería salir de ahí, pero Tanya escondía tan bien aquel secreto...

El secreto del por qué quería terminar con él.

- Hola Kate -saludó la profesora Renée- Hola hija -le sonrió a la castaña.

- Hola -saludó él.

- ¿Vienen a comer, algo?, estaba revisando exámenes, pero puedo prepararles algo y -Bella la interrumpió.

- No, mamá - rió levemente- ya comimos, pero bueno te vengo a decir que hoy, no pasaré la noche aquí, ni en el instituto -Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué? -dijo Renée confundida- ¿dónde estarás?

- Bueno, tengo que hacer un trabajo con Kate -lo miró como la vez pasada, y supo que era hora de improvisar- lo haremos en su casa, y me quedaré a dormir ahí, ¿cierto Kate?

- Sí, es verdad Renée -la miró de una manera convincente- tenemos que hacer un trabajo, y pues me ofrecí a que ella se quedara en mi casa, y bueno vinimos a decírselo para que no se preocupara.

- Está bien -sonrió la profesora- gracias por avisar, hija -se dirigió a la castaña- me alegra que estés cambiando, y que te comportes mejor -le sonrió y tocó su mejilla, al notar el leve moretón que le había quedado bajo el labio, se extraño- ¿qué te sucedió ahí? -apuntó su labio inferior.

- Yo, me pegué en el escritorio de Alice, estaba agachada y pues me levanté, calcule mal y me pase a llevar con la punta y me quedó así -se encogió de hombros.

- Ten cuidado, hija -le sonrió, para luego pararse del sofá- debo seguir corrigiendo así que pues las dejo -desapareció por la cocina y Bella le sonrió a Edward.

- Eres el mejor -susurró sonriendo.

Bella lo llevó hasta su habitación. Muy impersonal, pensó. Una cama con colchas negras, estaba al centro, unos cuadros colgaban de dos paredes, un escritorio sin nada, y en la tercera pared, un armario.

Nada de fotos, nada de posters, nada que le dijera, como podría ser Bella en su casa. Eso le hizo pensar que Bella, pronto se iría de aquella casa, pronto sería independiente y aunque él igual quisiera hacer lo mismo, no podía.

No quería dejar a su madre sola, por nada en el mundo.

- ¿Donde estarás esta noche? -le preguntó sentado en su cama, mientras ella buscaba ropa en su armario- dijiste que no pasarás la noche aquí.

- La pregunta sería donde estaremos esta noche -uso el tono plural- y respondiendo a lo otro, no sé donde pasaremos la noche -lo miró por un segundo y siguió buscando ropa.

- Entonces, ¿dónde estaremos esta noche? -preguntó confundido.

- Iremos a una fiesta -Edward se sorprendió- y no me digas que no irás, vamos a ir si o si a esa fiesta, va estar buenísima.

- Pero yo no quiero salir hoy –gruñó.

- Edward… -se dio vuelta y lo miró con sus ojos penetrantes- es una fiesta, sé que te encantan las fiestas, la pasarás bien, además si no vas, yo puedo decirle a -la interrumpió al saber lo que venía después.

- Está bien -murmuró molesto- iré a la dichosa fiesta.

- Chantaje, chantaje, vil chantaje –pensó. 


	40. Chapter 39

Capitulo 39

Quiso arrepentirse de haber aceptado, en cuanto vio como iba a ir vestido a la dichosa fiesta, una falda negra ceñida a sus caderas, hacían que sus piernas se vieran mas estilizadas, una polera holgada negra, hacían resaltar sus pechos, una chaqueta de cuero cubría sus brazos, por el leve viento que a veces salía en california.

Maquillada y peinada, se veía como una diosa, una diosa salvaje.

- Se supone que ayer golpeaste a mi novia, debes estar herida y golpeada también, tienes que estar descansando -le dijo mientras conducía hacía el club- en vez de eso, vas guapísima a una fiesta a divertirte.

- Nada de descanso -murmuró con voz lenta- nada me hará perder ir a una fiesta, y gracias por el cumplido, tú también vas muy guapo -se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Bella, en su pierna acariciándola, la miró por un segundo y ella sólo le guiño un ojo, juguetona.

Música fuerte, alcohol por todas partes, luces de un lado a otro, y jóvenes disfrutando.

El club frente a la playa estaba lleno, de jóvenes alocados, que querían divertirse y olvidarse de todo.

Muchas miradas hambrientas se posaron en la castaña de ojos cafés, que acaba de entrar, Edward quiso ponerse frente a ella, para que nadie la mirara y se extrañó nuevamente ante esta sensación.

- Bien -la morena lo miró y se acercó mucho más a él, para hablarle- iré por allá -apuntó donde estaba el Dj- haz lo que quieras, nos encontramos más tarde -quiso tomarla por el brazo y pedirle que se quedara con él, pero ella se había marchado rápidamente.

Miró a su alrededor, y todos bailaban y se divertían, él también tendría que hacerlo... así se distraería un poco.

Fue a la barra, y pidió un vaso de vodka, lo tomó mientras charlaba con una rubia preciosa.

Otro vodka, y dos cervezas, y estaba un poco mareado, tan sólo un poco...

- ¿Entonces bailamos? -le preguntó aquella chica.

- Por supuesto -la llevó a la pista de baile y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Se olvidó de todo en esos momentos, de Tanya, de la castaña, del instituto de todo y disfruto...

Sintió ganas de orinar y fue al baño.

Su celular sonó y contestó antes, de salir, pues sería más cómoda, ya que afuera no se oía nada por la música fuerte.

- Hola -habló él, en un tono fuerte.

- ¿Edward?, hijo -se sorprendió al escuchar su madre.

- Hola mamá, ¿sucede algo? -preguntó algo inquieto.

- Si, hijo -escuchó un silencio- es que ha venido alguien a visitarte, y quería preguntarte, si te falta mucho por llegar, o si ya estás aquí y puedes venir a casa -¿quien estaría en su casa?

- ¿Quién ha ido a visitarme, mamá?

- Tanya, cariño -quedó estático- la encontré afuera, tiritando de frío, me preguntó por ti, y yo le dije que no habías venido hoy, le di un poco de café y está sentada en la sala -Edward suspiró tratando de controlar sus emociones- ¿podrías venir?

No le costó, procesar la respuesta, la tenía clara.

- No mamá, estoy ocupado ahora -habló firme- págale un taxi o que se yo, y dile que se vaya, yo no llegaré por ahora ahí.

- Pero Edward, ella dice que no se han visto en días y que no le has contestado las llamadas -habló preocupada- ¿sucede algo malo hijo?

- Nada de qué preocuparse mamá, dile que pudiste comunicarte conmigo, pero que no iré esta noche -suspiró nuevamente- gracias por llamarme y mañana te veo, te amo Adiós.

- Adiós, hijo -respondió su madre y cortó.

¿Qué hacía Tanya a la una de la madrugada en su casa?

¿Qué se traía entre manos?

Cualquier cosa que fuera él no caería ante su juego, claro que no.

Salió del baño, mirando hacia todas partes.

Encontró una escena que le molestó.

Bella bailando con un chico. Muy juntos, muy apretados...

No despegó la vista de la pareja, mientras iba a la barra a pedir otra maldita cerveza.

¿Quién se creía aquel tipejo para tocarla así?, se preguntó molesto.

La música resonaba cada vez más fuerte, y ellos no se separaban para nada. Aquel tipo le besaba el cuello, y acariciaba la cintura firmemente.

Cintura que yo también acaricié, se dijo.

Apretó los dientes, al igual que sus manos lo hicieron con la lata de cerveza, y entrecerró sus ojos mirando solamente a su castaña.

Bella miró al chico y le sonrió, él en respuesta se acercó a ella y la besó...

¡Mierda!

Comenzó a caminar en su dirección enfurecido, ¡Ese chico la estaba besando!

Labios que también besé, volvió a decir.

Lo tomó por los hombros y los separó

- ¡Suéltala idiota! -lo agarró ante la mirada sorprendida de Bella- ¡Quién te ha dado el derecho de besarla así Idiota! –gritó.

- ¡Y tú quién eres! -gritó él- que yo sepa ella no se resistió y -cortó sus palabras, pegándole un ****azo fuerte en su mejilla.

- Yo soy... -respiró agitadamente- yo soy su novio Imbécil, y no la vuelvas a tocar -volvió a pegarle, y el no dudo en devolverle el golpe también. Algunos jóvenes se acomodaron alrededor viendo tal pelea.

- ¡Edward! -intervino ella- ¡Basta! -como pudo se puso entre medio del cobrizo y del otro chico, que ni si quiera conocía su nombre- ¡Edward, basta!

- ¡Déjame matar a este tipo! -Bella se puso frente a él intentando que no atacara nuevamente al otro chico- ¡te estaba tocando! -exclamó fuerte.

El alcohol, la música, y ver aquella escena, claramente no le había hecho nada de bien a Edward.

- Ya, ya -lo calmó la castaña- ahora vámonos, antes de que te saquen a patadas de aquí -lo tomó por la mano, y rápidamente se escabulleron hasta la salida.

Una vez afuera, respiró pausadamente y vio a la castaña, algo borrosa, su vista se nublaba, definitivamente estaba borracho.

- Eres tonto sabes -habló ella mientras caminaban- no debiste hacer eso.

- Te estaba besando -gruñó- pero bueno, no puedo conducir y tú tampoco, así que -miró a la playa- ¿vamos? -apuntó la arena.

- Claro tonto -ella rió como loca, ebria- mi tonto -volvió a reír y lo besó lentamente, haciendo combinar el aliento a alcohol de ambos.

A las cuatro de la madrugada, ambos se quedaron dormidos, sobre la arena, abrazados. 


	41. Chapter 40

Capítulo 40

La pasiva respiración, lo hizo despertarse, ni siquiera el sol caliente, ni la arena incomoda, ni el sonido proveniente de las olas.

La suave respiración de la chica que tenía sobre él, lo hizo sobresaltar levemente y abrir los ojos muy lento...

¡Tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible!

Miró a su alrededor desconcertado, ¿qué hacía en la playa? y peor aún ¿Que hacía con Bella abrazados en la playa?

¡Dios!, cerró sus ojos de repente.

Sintió como si le hubieran pegado en la cabeza con una botella, y volvió a recostarse en aquella arena, sin soltar a la castaña.

Evitando la incomodidad de sentir arena en partes donde no debería ir, trató de recordar que había sucedido la noche anterior. Recapitulando todo, había ido a la dichosa fiesta con Bella, se habían separado, había tomado un vodka, había bailando con aquella chica rubia y pues de ahí nada más.

Todo negro.

Quizás cuando Bella despertara ella recordaría, como habían llegado a la dichosa playa.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, y el sol le molestó. Bajó la mirada hacia Bella, con todo el pelo revuelto y acomodada sobre su pecho se veía preciosa, la apretó contra sí, y se dio cuenta que seguían con sus ropas, por lo que nada indecoroso pudo haber ocurrido la noche anterior.

Acarició su cintura, y bajó su mano hasta el valle de su trasero.

Recordó lo guapa que se veía con aquella falda, y recordó las ganas que había tenido de tocarla, bajó más su mano acariciando, su trasero suavemente -hacía el intento claramente-.

- No te atrevas a seguir tocándome, porque no soy responsable de mis actos -oyó la voz de la castaña, y dio un respingo del susto- estoy hablando en serio, Edward -entonces su mano paró, y algo avergonzado la quitó de su trasero.

¿Qué había pensado?, ¿Por qué la estaba tocando de esa manera?

- Perdón, de verdad lo siento yo no -realmente no tenía ni la menor idea de que decir, sólo que debía disculparse. Últimamente al lado de la castaña, no pensaba mucho, cometía acciones que nunca antes había pensado hacer, pero ahora ¿qué le sucedía?

¿Andar tocando traseros descaradamente en una playa?

¡Diablos!

Se sentó rápidamente aún avergonzado, obviamente teniendo cuidado con Bella que aún se encontraba sobre él.

- Ya sí, no tiene mucha importancia -logró murmurar ella, al ver la expresión de Edward- ¿donde mierda estamos? -preguntó sobándose la cabeza, ¡Le dolía, Joder!

- Creo que es un centro de belleza -se acomodó a un lado del cobrizo y lo fulminó con la mirada mientras el miraba el mar- o bueno de hecho, creo que estamos en la montaña -rio sarcásticamente, ¿cuándo había desaparecido, la vergüenza de su rostro?

- Cállate -murmuró molesta- o te daré un buen golpe, eh -se miraron unos segundos, y Edward desvió la vista hacia el mar negando levemente.

- Claro, nena -rió- ¡Pero qué pregunta más tonta eh!, obvio que estamos en la playa.

- Lo sé, sólo quería saber que hacíamos aquí -miró hacia ambos lados. Una pareja paseaba a su perro, mientras trotaban juntos, y unos surfistas estaban agarrando unas olas, unos cuantos metros más allá, y contándolos a ellos, no había nadie más en la playa.

- Pues entonces, la pregunta que hiciste no era la correcta -se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, ya -murmuró, sintiendo una fuerte presión en su cabeza- se me parte la cabeza ¿a ti no?

- Pues claro que sí, boba -se tiró nuevamente sobre la arena- y no sé cómo llegamos aquí.

- Vaya fiestecita -dijo ella, y se recostó también en la arena, mirándolo.

Pareció ser que el sol, desapareció por unos momentos, porque ya no les molestaba, a la hora de mirarse claramente.

¿Desde cuándo ella se perdía en los ojos de algún chico?

No, desde nunca, porque nunca había tenido un novio, alguien serio, alguien a quien poder observarles los ojos detalladamente llegando al punto de perderse en ellos.

Con los chicos que había estado nunca se había detenido en mirarle los ojos, claramente miraba otras cosas, ¿pero qué sucedía con aquel cobrizo?

Nada, no sucede nada, él es un tonto engañado por Tanya, simplemente, se decía a sí misma en aquel instante.

Pero aquel tonto engañado, besaba como las maravillas, y la tocaba como nadie la había tocado, y se sentía confusa por aquello.

- Tienes ojos lindos -soltó rápidamente, y se arrepintió de ello unos segundos después al ver la cara de sorpresa de Edward- digo si los miras bien, son muy bonitos.

- Gracias, pero tú me ganas -rió levemente- tienes los ojos más extraños y hermosos que he visto en mi vida -ella sonrió como tonta al oír tan extraño cumplido- a la luz del sol, son chocolate, muy claros, muy lindos, pero a veces, se oscurecen de repente al punto de llegar a ser negros -estiró su mano, para acariciar suavemente su mejilla- ¿puedo besarte?

- Sólo si te metes al agua conmigo –sonrió.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el agua, con besarte? -pregunto extrañado.

- Pues es que quiero besarte pero también quiero meterme al agua -ella se acercó más a él-así que ¿me besas? -susurró lentamente y Edward rió divertido.

Se acercó más a ella, y la besó lentamente, sin apuros, sin vergüenza, sin timidez, simplemente con las ganas que tenía de aprobar aquellos labios, y con el nuevo sentimiento que estaba creciendo en él, sin saberlo.

- ¡Está fría! -exclamó él, arrancando de la ola, que apenas había llegado a tocar con la mano- No te metas mujer... ¿qué estás haciendo? -preguntó al ver como ella, se estaba quitando la ropa, quedando sólo en ropa interior.

- Pues me voy a meter -se encogió de hombros- y tú igual metete, me lo dijiste -hizo un puchero gracioso, y se zambulló en las olas.

La miró con el pelo mojado, con el agua escurriéndole sobre su cuello, sobre su pecho, sobre su espalda,

¡Esta chica quería matarlo!

Su ropa interior negra, lo estaba matando, quería tomarla en brazos y...

Miró hacia los lados, la pareja no estaba, y los surfistas se habían ido. Se extraño levemente, ¿Por qué no había gente en las playas de California?

Volvió a mirar hacia al frente, la castaña le estaba haciendo una invitación a las puertas del infierno, pero ¿que si quería quemarse?

¡Claro que quería quemarse! y más con ella.

Se sacó los pantalones, los calcetines, la chaqueta y la polera, y se zambulló también en el agua, que seguía congelada, pero a estas alturas eso ya no era un problema.

- ¿Pero qué hace esta sirena aquí? -la sorprendió tomándola por la cintura.

- Ha sido agarrada por un ¿pirata? -aún juntos, ella miró su pecho, y bajó la mirada Este chico está cada vez más bueno, pensó en un interior- ya suéltame, parecemos tontos -rió, poniendo sus manos en su pecho, en un intento de soltarse de él- ¿no era que el agua estaba muy fría?

- Al parecer alguien la calentó -ignorando la presión que hacía Bella, para soltarse, la agarro fuertemente y la apretó contra su pecho- alguien muy guapa, por cierto -rió y ella dejó de hacer presión.

- El agua está deliciosa -él asintió mirándola fijamente- ¿qué me ves? -sólo obtuvo dos respuestas, la primera, de sus labios unidos a los suyos en un mojado beso y la segunda, de una ola grande que logró botarlos a ambos.

Una vez compuestos de nuevo, ambos rieron alegremente, para luego terminar el beso que había sido interrumpido.

Juegos en el mar, besos bajo el agua, abrazos mojados, ¡Si que lo estaba disfrutando!

- ¡Tengo frío! -habló ella, mientras salían del mar- mucho frío.

- Vamos al auto, ahí te pones la ropa.

En efecto, se estaba haciendo tarde, y debía volver a casa de Renée, para dejar a Bella, e ir a su casa a ver a su madre, por lo que debía apresurarse.

Unos minutos más tarde, Edward estacionaba frente a la casa de Bella.

- ¿Te veo más tarde supongo? -preguntó él, antes que ella se bajara.

- claro, Ed -ella sonrió y le dio un corto beso, para luego bajarse del auto.

Cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de recordar todo lo que había hecho, por primera vez en su vida. 

**P. D. Es una unión extraña…**

**Se aceptan comentarios constructivos y o destructivos ;)**

**Marie PattinsonJ**


	42. Chapter 41

Capitulo 41

Suspiró y encendió nuevamente el motor de su auto.

Avanzó por las calles, con el agua escurriéndole sobre su cien. Sonrió divertido al acordarse de Bella.

La primera impresión que había tenido de ella, era la de la chica ruda, rebelde e insensible, pero ahora... ahora todo era diferente. Había descubierto que la castaña no era tan mala, y tan malcriada, como alguna vez llegó a pensar. Simplemente ella tenía carácter, y tenía un pasado que no pensaba revelar a nadie.

¿Podría alguna vez contarle a él lo que le había sucedido?

Porque claramente no era necesario ser un experto, para saber que algo le había ocurrido a ella, para que tomara aquella actitud tan a la defensiva.

¿Cuándo habían cambiado las cosas?

¿Cuándo había aparecido, el deseo de estar con ella, siempre y disfrutar de aquellos suaves labios?

No lo sabía.

Estacionó el auto, frente a su casa. Se bajó y observó el jardín frente a él. Las tantas flores que su madre tenía ahí, estaban florecidas y hermosas. El jardín estaba arreglado como siempre. Sonrió para sí mismo, imaginando a su madre pasando tardes enteras arreglándolo, igual que el jardín trasero. Esme era fanática de las flores, le encantaban, y él siempre la había apoyado y más a la hora de abrir su propia florería, en el centro.

El negocio había empezado desde abajo, con una simple caseta donde Esme vendía sus flores, él era pequeño pero siempre la acompañaba en su negocio, mirándola y observando la manera tan peculiar de tratar a sus clientes.

Luego de un tiempo le había ido tan bien que había podido, arrendar un espacio en el bulevar de tiendas del centro, ¡Él había estado tan contento al ver la felicidad de ella!

Años después la florería había vuelto a crecer, abriendo dos sucursales, Esme ahora era la jefa, y tenía a dependientes que la ayudaban, así podía estar tiempo en su casa, cuidando del no tan pequeño Edward.

Siempre había admirado a su madre, ella había salido adelante sola, después de la separación con su padre. ¡La admiraba!

- ¿Mamá? -preguntó al entrar a la casa. Todo estaba en silencio, y entonces recordó que los domingos, ella solía trabajar hasta medio día, por lo tanto no debería encontrarse ahí a esas horas.

Subió las escaleras, y entró a su habitación. Dejó su chaqueta sobre la ropa sucia y entonces la miró.

¿Que hacía Tanya acostada en su cama?

¡Tanya!

Se acercó lentamente a ella, estaba sobre la cama, llevaba puesta una polera de él, y abrazaba fuertemente, el oso que alguna vez le regaló ella.

Su pelo largo caía sobre su almohada, y su camiseta le llegaba más arriba de la rodilla, dejando al descubierto sus piernas. Pero esto no le llamó la atención como hubiera pasado en el caso de que la chica que estuviera ahí acostada fuera Bella.

¿Porque deseaba tocar a Bella, pero a Tanya no?

¡Diablos!

La miró nuevamente, y se sentó a un lado de ella y acercó su mano lentamente para acariciarle la mejilla...pero paró a mitad de camino, al recordar las situaciones en que estaba su noviazgo.

- Ella no sabe cómo terminar con su novio.

- Miéntele a Edward, dile que irás a ver a tus abuelos.

- Lo siento Edward, no puedo verte.

¡Ella era una mentirosa!

Se paró furioso de la cama, y se dirigió al baño para tomar una breve ducha. Así calmaría su humor, y de provecho despertaría a Tanya.

Minutos más tarde efectivamente Tanya había despertado, estaba sentada sobre su cama, aún con su camiseta y lo observaba con una sonrisa triste. ¡Se veía preciosa recién levantada!

Volvió a mirar a sus ojos azules, y recordó el porqué se había fijado en ella.

Se quedó nuevamente embobado mirándola correr por el parque, ¿Por qué era tan perfecta?

Su cabello volaba, por la culpa del viento y la despeinaba levemente haciéndola ver más tierna. Levantó su cámara, le tomó varias fotografías mientras ella reía y recogía algunas flores.

La vio girar sobre sí y capturó nuevamente el momento, en su cámara y en sus recuerdos.

- ¿Que miras? -lo sorprendió por detrás.

- Tus ojos -sonrió él y le tomó otra foto- con tan sólo mirarte, me dan ganas de no soltarte nunca -la atrajo hacia él- de no dejarte -susurró cerca- de besarte-rozó sus labios- eres hermosa, linda preciosa maravillosa, ¡Te adoro! -la levantó del suelo, y la hizo girar provocando que la rubia riera ante las ocurrencias de él.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante ella, ya que hubiera querido tirársele encima y besarle hasta más no poder, pero recordaba todo lo que había oído estando vestido como Kate, y esas ganas quedaban reducidas a nada.

Además recordó a Bella. ¿Por qué ella estaba en su mente?

- ¿Edward? -parpadeó un poco y le tomó atención- Mi amor -sonrió ella y se abalanzó sobre Edward para abrazarlo. Le correspondió el abrazo... pero no sintió lo mismo- ¿cómo estás? -lo miró y acercó a besarlo.

Un suave roce de labios, que no lo sintió igual.

- ¿Sucede algo, Edward? -se alejó de él al ver que no le correspondía en nada, no la besaba, no le hablaba, sólo la miraba.

- Yo -habló después de unos segundos- estoy bien -hizo una mueca que pretendía ser sonrisa- ¿y tú?

- Pues dile eso a tu cara, amor -rió ella y se acostó nuevamente en su cama- estoy bien cariño, ven acuéstate aquí -palmeó a su lado para que él fuera y como un robot, Edward le hizo caso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó directo, y ella tan solo sonrió, ¿qué le sucedía?

- Vine a verte anoche -habló melosa- intenté llamarte pero no me contestaste y bueno vine aquí -se encogió de hombros- tu mamá me dijo que no la habías llamado, y decidí esperarte por si acaso, luego Esme me dijo que no llegarías y decidí quedarme para verte hoy –sonrió.

- Pero ¿Por qué querías verme? -¿Por qué quería verle luego de que había preferido ir a una tonta fiesta en San francisco que estar con él?

- Te extrañé -se acercó a él mirándolo- eres mi novio Edward, y hace mucho no te veía, ¿eso está mal?

- Claro que no, Tanya -sonrió complacido- pero pensé que estabas ocupada con tu familia, o el instituto -no pudo reprimir el tono sarcástico al decir la palabra 'ocupada' pero al parecer ella no lo notó.

- Pero debo tener tiempo para mi novio -lo miró fijamente- y debo confesarte algo -hizo una mueca de medio lado, y Edward se confundió, ¿Le diría toda la verdad?

- Habla -sin querer había hablado bastante frío.

- Yo -suspiró- bueno el fin de semana pasado te dije que iba a ver a mis abuelos ¿cierto? –él asintió, esperando lo peor- pero en realidad no fui donde mis abuelos -Edward pareció empalidecer- te mentí, Ed -bajó la cabeza avergonzada- fui a San Francisco, a una fiesta

¡Mierda!

Esto no estaba en sus planes. ¿Tanya sincera?

¿Qué se estaba proponiendo?

- ¿Que tú qué? -preguntó 'confundido', obviamente fingiendo. Se le estaba dando muy bien.

- Fui a una fiesta, Edward -levantó la cabeza- te mentí y lo siento muchísimo, porque hubiera podido estar contigo, pero no lo hice, ¿entiendes? -No claro que no entendía nada a estas alturas, él había oído clarísimo la conversación entre ella y Camille, donde le decía que irían a esa fiesta sin importar la opinión de él, además no era que ¿ella quería terminar con él? ¿No era que ya no lo quería?

- Claro -la miró frunciendo el ceño- entonces me mentiste y te fuiste a una fiesta, quién sabe con quién y quizás que hiciste -soltó molesto- Tanya ¡Dios!, yo -suspiró interrumpiéndose a sí mismo- ¿de verdad me quieres?, ¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo? -y ahí estaba el anzuelo, si Tanya estaba verdaderamente con una ataque de sinceridad, le diría que no, pero si sucedía el caso contrario, estaría aun mas decepcionado...

- ¡Claro que te quiero!, y claro que quiero estar contigo -y eso terminó por lastimarlo más- que te haya mentido no quiere decir que quiera terminar contigo, Edward -suspiró ella también- vamos a cumplir un año en dos semanas, y si no te lo dije fue porque, pensé que te molestarías y no lo sé -se acercó a él- perdóname Edward, perdóname ¿sí? -él asintió lentamente y ella sonrió satisfecha- te quiero, mi amor -lo abrazó mientras Edward, trataba de asimilar todo.

¿De verdad lo quería?

Y él creía amarla...

¡Tanya si que sabía mentir! 


	43. Chapter 42

Capitulo 42

¿De verdad Tanya creía que él iba a tragarse ese cuento?

Estuvo soportando a su novia hasta después del almuerzo. Y si podía decir la palabra soportar, porque desde que le había dicho la respuesta que no esperaba escuchar, le habían nacido unas ganas de decirle toda la verdad, y de abortar el idiota plan que lo había llevado hasta aquel instituto.

Un almuerzo en lo que podría llamarse familiar, habían disfrutado Esme y Tanya, pero él no, claro que no.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, había asentido con la cabeza a cada pregunta que le hacían y se había dedicado a comer. Pero al parecer su madre y su novia, estaban muy dispuestas a seguir charlando una vez acabado la comida, pues no dejaban de hablar y él ya quería llevarse a Tanya a su casa.

Extrañamente tenía unas ganas de volver al instituto, pero claramente no para ver a los profesores ni a las chicas, si no a su chica.

No es tu chica, pensó.

- ¿Entonces qué dices, Edward? -volvió a la realidad al oír su nombre, y miró extrañamente a ambas mujeres.

- ¿Qué digo de qué? -miró a su madre y esta negó levemente con la cabeza sonriendo.

- ¡Dios, Ed!, de lo que te acabo de decir amor -volvió su vista hacia ella, y no supo que decir, ¡No tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba!, y es que tampoco era que le interesara lo que hablara.

- Yo digo, que -miró consecutivamente a Esme y a Tanya- eh si -ambas mujeres comenzaron a reír, y se sintió como un verdadero tonto en verdad- ¿de qué se ríen? -preguntó al último.

- De tu cara, Edward -contestó su madre.

- Ah claro no sabía que tenía un payaso en mi cara -bufó.

- No es eso, Edward -habló la joven rubia- pero bueno entonces ¿irás? -preguntó.

- ¿Ir a dónde? -respondió con una pregunta.

- ¡A la boda! -respondieron ambas, y el sólo asintió asustado, aunque no tenía ni idea de que boda hablaran.

- Entonces deberás comprarte un traje -habló su madre esta vez- llamaré a tu padre, para decirle que te envíe dinero -Esme se paró, para buscar el teléfono, pero él la detuvo

- No, mamá -tomó su brazo- no le pidas nada, yo tengo dinero ahorrado -ella lo miró extrañada- no le pidas nada, no quiero que le pidas nada.

Claramente no quería deberle nada al señor que tenía como padre, lo quería, lo amaba, tenía su sangre y lo admiraba como persona, pero no estaba de acuerdo en lo que opinaba sobre cómo debería manejar su vida, él no quería ser abogado, no quería ser doctor ni ingeniero, él simplemente quería cumplir su sueño.

¡Ser actor!

Pero su padre, no lo aceptaba, y últimamente no habían hablado, por lo que pedirle dinero era un acto muy comprometedor para Edward.

- Está bien hijo -contestó su madre- ahora iré a ver mis tulipanes, que están hermosísimos en el jardín de atrás -Edward sonrió al ver el brillo que aparecía en los ojos de su madre- los dejó solos, Adiós, Tanya -las dos mujeres se despidieron y se quedó solo... con Tanya.

- Entonces te veo el próximo fin de semana -Tanya lo sorprendió sentándose en sus piernas- la boda será genial, tiene como temática la playa y el bosque es algo raro, pero muy hermoso y -desde ahí no escuchó nada más, sólo observó el movimiento de los labios de su novia, quiso callarla, y el modo más sencillo para hacerlo, era besarla.

En un movimiento rápido la besó, y ella se sorprendió por unos segundos, para luego seguirle el beso. Saboreó sus labios e intentó ser lo más tierno y lento posible, pero le era imposible.

La castaña vino a su mente rápidamente, recordó cuando estuvieron en la playa, cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, y no pudo evitar el hecho de intensificar el beso que le estaba dando a su novia, pensando en su castaña.

La tomó por la cintura, aprovechando que estaba sobre sus piernas, y la besó con más fuerza.

No supo cuantos minutos pasaron, pero al parecer fueron bastantes, porque Tanya se separó de él agitada, y con los labios hinchados.

- Vamos a tu habitación -susurró ella.

Y en ese minuto supo que las cosas iban a ir muy lejos, si aceptaba aquello.

- Está mi mamá, no quiero... incomodarla -se paró del sofá y acomodó su cabello, dirigiéndose a la puerta- te llevaré a tu casa.

- Claro, tú mamá -suspiró ella resignada.

Con un frío adiós, su novia se despidió, pero él ni si quiera lo notó. Estaba enfadado con sí mismo y no entendía por qué.

Aunque en el fondo sí que lo sabía, pero no lo iba a admitir, no tan fácil.

Estaba enfadado primero, por el hecho de que Tanya siguiera mintiéndole en su cara.

¡Nunca creyó que su novia fuera una mentirosa de primera!, Camille le había dicho -aunque realmente era a Kate- que Tanya no lo quería, y ella no lo había negado, es más había querido terminarle en aquel preciso momento. Pero ahora venía a decirle lo contrario, que lo quería, y que nunca quería dejarlo.

¡Mentiras!

Por más que se sentía molesto y enfadado, el sentimiento de decepción tomaba cada vez más lugar en su corazón y mente, nunca creyó que su dulce rubia fuera capaz de aquello y, se maldijo por no creerle a Jazz cuando le decía que Tanya tenía algo extraño. Pero ahora estaba seguro de esto último, y averiguaría hasta el último secreto, de la mujer que creía amar.

- ¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó su madre, en cuanto lo vio entrar a la casa.

- Nada -la miró y trató de sonreír- no sucede nada -hizo el intento de tranquilizarla.

- Si tú lo dices -ella suspiró- ¿no debes irte ya?

- ¿Me estás corriendo de la casa? -preguntó ofendido, le encantaba bromear con su madre.

- ¿Ya es hora de que te vayas no? -ella sonrió y él la miró con un puchero triste- bueno puedes quedarte un rato más, si te comes el rico pastel que hice.

Él sonrió y disfrutó del resto del día con su madre, tratando de olvidar las palabras de Tanya y tratando de sacar de su mente a la castaña de ojos cafés que lo estaba enloqueciendo.


	44. Chapter 43

Capitulo 43

Miró por la ventana, y se fijó como el sol se escondía entre el mar. Suspiró lentamente y cerró los ojos, de forma tranquilizadora.

¡Estaba tan confundida!

Empezaba a sentir algo en su interior, que jamás había sentido. Aquel cobrizo la estaba confundiendo y mucho.

Los últimos cuatro años había hecho lo que quería con su vida, sin tener remordimientos, sin sentir nada. Estaba absorta en todo lo que se refería a sentimientos.

Pero tenía que llegar Edward a su vida, para tener que alborotar todo.

Le había gustado que la defendiera en la fiesta de aquel chico -aunque recordaba vagamente aquello-le había gustado dormir entre sus brazos, le había gustado que la besara en la playa, y que la abrazara de forma en que nadie lo había hecho antes.

Pero lo único que no le había gustado, había sido lo que había sentido en el estómago, al estar con Edward.

- Las polillas -susurró.

(***)

Abrió la cortina, se asomó al vidrio y miró ambos lados de la calle... nada de nada.

Estaba ansiosa, y a la vez nerviosa. Mañana era su cumpleaños número diez, y su madre le había dicho que su padre estaría con ella, en aquella fecha tan especial.

No había podido estar el cumpleaños pasado, y se había sentido tan triste. Pero ahora era diferente, su padre iba a estar, claro que sí.

Cerró la cortina y se sentó en el sofá, acompañando al señor orejitas, un regalo que le había mandado su padre, un día tan inesperado para ella...

¿Se demoraría mucho su padre?

Llevaba toda la tarde esperándolo, su madre había insistido que fuera a dormir, que mañana lo vería, pero no ella esperaría hasta ver la cabellera corta de su padre entrar a la casa.

El Capitán del ejército Charlie Swan, era el hombre que más admiraba en su vida, alto, con el pelo castaño con ojos claros, demostraba dureza y timidez a la vez.

Ella entendía a la perfección la labor de su padre, pero había veces que lo extrañaba tanto. Pasaban meses entre cada visita...

Esa noche en Wisconsin, hacía frío mucho frío, estaba seguro que nevaría al siguiente día, y aunque le agradaba la idea de que hubiera nieve en su cumpleaños, le preocupaba el hecho de que los caminos se cerraran y otra vez su padre no estuviera con ella.  
Tomó al señor orejitas, y se acurrucó en el sofá, cerró los ojos cansada y se durmió. Sintió como la tomaban en brazos y subían hacia el segundo piso. Abrió los ojos despacio y lo vio.

¡Su padre había llegado!

- Papá -susurró bajito.

- Cariño -ella sonrió al oír la voz, tan peculiar de su padre- ¿qué hacías durmiendo en el sofá?

- Te estaba esperando -vio como su padre sonreía.

- Pues, no debes esperar más. Ya llegué pequeña -su padre entró con ella en la habitación, y la cobijó bajo las sabanas.

- Te demoraste mucho -lo miró bien, y aún llevaba el uniforme del ejército.

- Lo siento, orejitas -acarició su mejilla- los caminos, estaban cerrándose, tuve suerte de llegar, ¡No me iba a perder tu cumpleaños! -exclamó y ella sonrió.

- Lo sé papi -bostezó y se acomodó bien en su pequeña cama- papá, podrías contarme de nuevo la historia, de cómo conociste a mi mami -Charlie sonrió al ver la sonrisa que había aparecido en el rostro de su pequeña hija.

- ¿Te gusta esa historia, eh? -ella asintió- bien, aquí voy. Yo estaba en mi primer año de la escuela del ejército, era un simple soldado, flacucho y tenía el pelo casi rubio, me decían spaguetti -ambos rieron- luego de un largo año en el ejército, con unos amigos salimos de vacaciones a California -ella sonrió- éramos unos chiquillos y queríamos divertirnos, cabe mencionar que fuimos a muchas fiestas. Un día estaba en la playa corriendo, y choqué con una chiquilla, al principio me enojé y la insulté, pero me quedé callado al ver su cara -Bella volvió a sonreír al ver que estaba hablando de su madre- parecía una gitana -él rió- con su pelo negro, largo y alborotado con sus ojos penetrantes, con su rostro perfecto -hizo una pausa- era una morena sensacional, y decidí pedirle disculpas.

- ¿Qué hiciste luego? -preguntó ella intrigada.

- Le pedí que me acompañara a almorzar -apaciguó su voz- luego vino un helado, una cena, una película, un paseo -él acarició su cabello- hasta que tuve que regresar aquí a Wisconsin, y ella debía entrar a la universidad de california, quería ser profesora -ella asintió- una noche antes de que me fuera, la llevé a cenar y me di cuenta de algo.

- ¿De qué? -preguntó ella, él se acercó a ella y susurró bajito.

- De que tenía polillas -ella lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Cómo vas a tener polillas, papá?

- Si polillas, aquí -le tocó el estómago, causándole cosquillas- saltaban, y se alborotaban, pero me di cuenta de algo -ella lo miró esperando una respuestas- las polillas me dijeron que de verdad quería a Renée, de verdad amaba a tu madre.

La pequeña castaña sonrió al oír aquello, y miró hacia la puerta de su habitación, donde su madre sonreía nostálgica, su padre ni la había notado.

- ¿Qué hiciste después? -miró a su padre nuevamente.

- Tuve que irme -hizo una mueca graciosa- un día, meses después, tuve una visita inesperada, aquí -hiso una pausa, y sonrió abiertamente- era tu madre, y me dio la mejor noticia del mundo.

- ¿Cuál?, ¿cuál? -preguntó intrigada.

- Que iba a ser papá -le sonrió.

- Y ¿todo por las polillas?

- Todo por las polillas, mi amor -acarició su cabello, y miró hacia atrás, guiñándole un ojo a su esposa.

(***)

Abrió los ojos a tope y se alejó de la ventana, ¿Por qué tenía que recordar a su padre?

Hacía más de cuatro años que no lo veía, desde que se habían mudado a California con su madre, y no le apetecía ni recordarlo ni hablar con él. Ahora con treinta y ocho años quizás estaría en cualquier parte del mundo, quizás ya fuera Capitán o tendría otro puesto, quizás tendría otra esposa, u otro hijo, ni si quiera le interesaba.

Se dio media vuelta, estaba sola en la habitación, no había llegado nadie y se extrañaba de aquello.

Se acercó a su armario y comenzó a revisar en una caja que tenía escondida.

- Estoy segura que los dejé aquí -susurró buscando, en un compartimiento del armario. ¿Dónde diablos los había metido?

Sacó su ropa del perchero y nada, no estaban ahí, ni en los bolsillos, ni en los cajones.

Alice, entró en la habitación, con su bolso, se sacó los auriculares al ver como Bella desordenaba toda la habitación buscando desesperada sus cigarrillos.

- No te molestes en buscarlos nena -rió ella y dejó su bolso en su cama- no están.

- ¿Dónde los dejaste, Alice? -la miró.

- Me dijiste que los botara ¿o me equivoco? -la castaña suspiro enfada, era cierto ¡Joder!, cuando más los necesitaba- Alice, bota la cajetilla, si te pido alguno no me lo des, y si me ves comprando, quítamelos, ¿recuerdas? –preguntó.

- Sí -bufó- como me arrepiento, joder -se tiró de espaldas a su cama y cerró los ojos lentamente.

- ¿También, te arrepientes de no contarme que estamos conviviendo con dos hombres? -notó la ironía en su voz y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Qué?, tú has dicho que -Alice la interrumpió.

- Si, he dicho eso, ¿tú crees que soy tonta?, ¿que nunca me enteraría de la verdad? -Bella suspiró buscando las palabras correctas para poder explicarle a Alice el porqué no le había dicho aún, la verdad- ¡Pensé que me contarías! -exclamó ella- estamos viviendo con dos hombres Bella, es peligroso, si no fuera porque Jazz -se calló de un momento a otro.

- ¿Él te dijo la verdad cierto? -preguntó.

- No -la miró fijamente- lo supe por mí misma, cuando los encontré abrazados en la cama, y Edward no llevaba la peluca -hizo una pausa- Jasper trató de taparlo pero no pudo, y entonces tuvo que decirme la verdad, espere para ver si tú te atrevías a decirme algo, pero no, aquello no sucedió.

- Te lo iba a decir, te lo juro -se acercó a ella lentamente- de verdad créeme pero también necesitaba tiempo, para buscar las palabras correctas -se encogió de hombros- lo siento.

- No te preocupes, ya no, Jasper me explicó todo, y pues habrá que esperar ¿no?

- Si, maldita Tanya -contestó la castaña- es tan hipócrita.

- Tan mentirosa y zorra -siguió Alice y rieron juntas- pero bueno, todo se devuelve en esta vida.

Una hora más tarde, entraba a la habitación Jasper, ambas lo miraron atónitas, ¿cómo había conseguido entrar sin la peluca? Minutos después lo supieron, Jazz había planeado un plan estratégico que consistía en taparse la cabeza y había conseguido entrar. Las dos chicas rieron ante la ridícula respuesta de Jazz y se quedaron calladas inmediatamente al ver como Edward, entraba a la habitación también sin peluca.

- Parece que Edward, también usó mi plan estratégico -los tres rieron y Edward los miró sin entender. Recorrió con la mirada la habitación y se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba Alice, y Jasper estaba sin peluca, por lo que ya debía saber la verdad.

- Ya lo sabe -contestó la castaña mirándolo fijamente- ya no hay más secretos en la última habitación del edificio D.

Los tres rieron y Edward se sintió excluido. Se acomodó en su cama pensativo y cerró los ojos por un momento. 


	45. Chapter 44

Capitulo 44

Quizás las emociones del día que parecía ser perfecto lo aturdieron indebidamente, porque durmió plácidamente durante horas, hasta que sintió unas leves caricias en sus mejillas, y cuello.

Sonrió abiertamente sin abrir los ojos, al imaginarse quien podría ser la causante de aquello.

- ¿Porqué sonríes bobo? -escuchó su voz ronca, y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo- ahora tiemblas, estás realmente loco.

- Claro que si -susurró en tono bajo, al sentir la cercanía con la que se encontraba con la castaña- muy loco, terriblemente loco.

- Lo noté -tuvo que abrir los ojos, al sentir un peso sobre su cuerpo- ¿me extrañaste, eh? -la miró y ella estaba muy cerca, sobre su cuerpo, sus piernas estaban enredadas, sus caderas juntas, ¡Se sentía genial así!

- Pues obvio -notó el sarcasmo en su voz, pero quiso ignorarlo, tomando sus palabras en serio- te extrañé todo, todo el día -exageró y él rió levemente.

- Yo igual nena -llevó sus manos hacia su cintura, y la apretó contra sí- te extrañé todo el día -en cierta parte era cierto, porque no dejó de pensar en ella ni extrañarla, ni añorarla, ni siquiera cuando besaba a su novia.

La miró por unos segundos fijamente, sus ojos estaban oscuros, su cabello suelto y alborotado como siempre, llevaba su típica pijama y quiso matarla ahí mismo, ¡¿Estaba empeñada en seducirlo de aquella manera?!

Desvió su vista, hacia el reloj que había en su mesa de noche. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, ¿tanto había dormido? Supuso que sus compañeros de cuarto estaban dormidos, mucho mejor, se dijo a sí mismo, por lo que conociendo a Jasper, no se despertaría ni con un terremoto, y en cuanto a Alice, ella siempre dormía con audífonos, pero ¿Por qué le preocupaba si los escuchaban o no?

- Eres preciosa, ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez? -preguntó de repente volviendo su vista hacia ella.

- Creo -susurró- aunque también creo que no últimamente -ella se acercó lentamente, al punto de llegar a rozar sus narices.

- Ahora te lo digo entonces, eres hermosa, mucho más que eso, ¡Eres preciosa! -exclamó en un susurró para luego besarla, besarla con todas las ganas que había tenido, después de haberla dejado en su casa. Inclinó su cabeza levemente, para intensificar el beso, creyó morir en ese instante, esa chica besaba como las maravillas, y lo llevaba a otra dimensión, a otro planeta, a otra parte simplemente, con su labio inferior, atrapó su labio superior y entreabrió la boca, para dejar paso a la lengua de la chica.

Si las estrellas, son extremadamente brillantes, si el sol quema profundamente, si las rosas son puramente románticas, los besos de la morena que tenía sobre él, eran todo eso y mucho más.

Al separarse de ella unos segundos después, sonrió al igual que ella. No necesitaban hablar, y tampoco no tenían nada de qué hablar.

- Me gustan tus besos -habló ella de repente y lo sorprendió.

- A mí igual -contestó con voz ronca.

- ¿Ah, sí? -sonrió de forma seductora- ¿mucho? -se movió sobre él, y Edward ahogó un gemido- ¿mucho? -volvió a moverse sobre él, entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba solo bóxers.

¿Cuándo se había quitado la ropa? o mejor dicho ¿quién le quito la ropa?

- Mucho -logró murmurar- mucho, demasiado -rieron juntos- ¿tú me quitaste la ropa mientras dormía? -preguntó.

- Sí -contestó simplemente- pensé que te estorbaría, y te la saqué, no toqué mucho eh -le sonrió- eso sí, me han encantado tus tatuajes.

- ¿Cuál te gustó más? -preguntó también sonriendo.

- El de la cadera -se acercó nuevamente, y lo besó, hasta que el aire hizo falta.

(…)

Primera clase de la mañana y estaba muerto de sueño, había dormido con suerte cuatro horas, y se sentía fatal, por lo que se ganó más de una amonestación durante el día.

Había visto a Tanya, un par de veces, caminar de un lado a otro con sus amigas, y extrañamente, no lo había llamado, es decir, no había llamado a Kate. A la hora del almuerzo, vio a Jasper con Alice y la castaña almorzando, no quiso acercarse, porque necesitaba estar solo, y pensar en su siguiente estrategia en el plan.

Observó a Tanya caminar hacia la gran fuente que había al centro del campus en conjunto a Camille y Ashley, mientras ellas caminaban por primera vez pudo fijarse en las demás chicas, varias alumnas miraban a las tres con admiración, otras con cinismo, y otras con desprecio. La mayoría murmuraban cosas al verlas pasar, y ésta era la primera ocasión en que se daba cuenta. Con razón solían llamarla "La Perfecta Tanya", si tenía a todas aquellas miradas sobre ella.

Pero ninguna de aquellas chicas, conocían realmente a Tanya, ni siquiera él la conocía. Edward creía hacerlo pero se dio cuenta de que no, de que a veces podemos tener en un pedestal a aquella persona especial que amamos, pero a veces esa persona se nos cae de aquel pedestal, llegando incluso más abajo del piso.

¿Tanya llegaría más abajo del piso?

Eso sólo lo sabría cuando descubriera a Tanya, y aunque suponía que Tanya lo engañaba -por las veces que la vio con aquel chico, y las conversaciones extrañas- quería descubrir por sus propios ojos la verdad de su querida novia.

- ¿Qué te traes con Bella? -lo sorprendió su amigo.

- Nada, ¿Por qué lo dices? -lo miró confundido.

- ¿Tú crees que soy tonto? -Edward negó- he visto como la miras, como la besas, y como la tocas -de un momento a otro Edward palideció- en las noches -le sonrió- ¿así que dime te gusta?

- Yo… e -no supo que contestar, estaba confundido- eres un chismoso eh -trató de evitar contestar la pregunta.

- No cambies de tema, y quizás sea chismoso, me he juntado con muchas chicas -rió un poco- pero bueno, ¿te gusta o no?

- Creo que -suspiró lentamente- si me gusta -dijo al fin-. Pero es hermosa, coqueta, simpática, cuando llegas a conocerla, te das cuenta de que es... maravillosa -dijo esta última palabra en un susurro, pero Jasper alcanzó a escuchar y sólo guardó silencio sonriendo.

Última clase del día, el profesor no estaba haciendo nada más que revisar exámenes, Edward estaba aburrido y el sueño lo estaba venciendo, hasta que sintió la voz de Tanya.

- Hey Kate, ¿cómo estás? -se dio vuelta y la encontró sentada a su lado.

- Bien Tanya -contestó- y ¿tú?

- Mucho mejor -¿a qué se refería con eso? ¿Había estado mal?

- ¿A qué te refieres con mucho mejor? -le preguntó, para salir de la duda.

- Pero, si tú estabas -dijo en tono obvio- el viernes, cuando la salvaje de Swan me golpeó -uso un tono inocente, que claramente pudo notar falso- terminé con unos rasguños horribles, en mis brazos -hizo un puchero gracioso- estuve todo el fin de semana, tratando de recuperarme.

¿Tratando de recuperarse?

¿Entonces qué hacía el sábado en su casa, a mitad de la noche?, ¿Entonces por qué durmió en su cama? ¿Por qué se quedó?

Claro, para invitarme a la dichosa boda, ¡Ni si quiera sabía quiénes eran los novios!

Mentirosa, dijo en su interior.

- Oh que mal -dijo simplemente- ¿te has recuperado bien?

- Sí, un poco -se encogió de hombros- ¿sabes algo? -él negó con la cabeza y ella rió suave- bueno el fin de semana estuve también con mi novio.

- ¿Sí?, que bien -este tema, le interesaba por lo que le estaba tomando mucha más atención.

- Si muy bien -Tanya sonrió- él es maravillo, aunque estuvo extraño.

- ¿Extraño?

- Sí, estuvo muy raro, y además creyó que iba dejarlo, ¿puedes creerlo?

Aquello si podía creer, lo que no podía creer era el hecho de que estuviera hablando con él de este tema.

¡Él había escuchado, las palabras claras de Camille!

"Ella quiere terminar con él"

- Que raro -hizo un gesto confundido- pero, ¿no era que tú querías terminar con él? -aquella era la pregunta clave.

- Pues obvio -la respuesta lo sorprendió bastante- pero no era para que él me lo dijera a mí, iba a esperar un poco más, además lo necesito para la boda de mi prima -¡La prima se casaba!, al fin lo sabía.

- ¿Lo necesitas? -dijo algo molesto.

- Sí, es que no tengo acompañante -rió, pero a él no le causo nada de gracia- pero bueno, volviendo al tema, no sé de dónde sacó que quería cortarle, menos mal se lo negué -se paró de la silla- ahora si me disculpas debo irme.

No se fijó en donde fue Tanya, se quedó sentado ahí en la silla, enojado, molesto irritado

¡Maldita Tanya!

¡Seguía mintiéndole!

Madrugada del día martes y por fin se había dormido, aunque sólo cerró los ojos por un par de horas, porque las leves caricias que había sentido antes, se estaban haciendo presente.

- ¿Bella? -susurró adormilado, al sentir como nuevamente un cuerpo se subía a horcajadas sobre él.

- Sí -susurró ella y se acostó sobre su pecho- tengo mucho frío, ¿puedo dormir contigo? -pregunto en un tono tierno.

- Como no vas a tener frío si duermes, así -le pegó una nalgada en su trasero, y ella río- pero claro que puedes -ella levantó su cabeza y lo beso lentamente, como si quisiera recordar sus labios siempre.

- Gracias -le dijo una vez que se separaron- eres todo un amor -rió leve antes de esconder su cabeza en el cuello del castaño.

- De nada cariño -acarició su cintura, fuertemente- pero oye…

- ¡Cállense! -ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar las voces de sus amigos, no alcanzaron ni a protestar cuando dos cojines fueron lanzados con dirección a sus cabezas.

Los cuatro rieron para finalmente lograr dormir.


	46. Chapter 45

Capitulo 45

Cuarto día de la semana y, estaba feliz y enojado.

¿Podía tener dos emociones tan distintas a la vez?

Quizás cualquier persona en sus cinco sentidos, no podía. Pero él, Edward Cullen no era normal, claro que no ¿A qué persona normal se le ocurre infiltrarse en un instituto de chicas?

Claramente sólo a él. Pero todo tiene un fin, un objetivo o una misión. Y el de Edward era desenmascarar a su novia. Creía estar cerca, ya que con Tanya mintiéndole a Edward y diciéndole la verdad a Kate, podía saber muy bien la razón de sus palabras o de sus actos.  
Lo único que no podía saber, era la causa del por qué Tanya quería terminar con él.

¿Tanya lo había querido alguna vez?, ¿Lo había amado alguna vez?, ¿Le había importa si quiera a ella?, ¿desde cuándo lo engañaba?, ¿desde cuándo le dejó de importar?, si alguna vez le importó.

Y la más importante: ¿Cuándo le diría la verdad?

Quizás la última era muy lógica, nunca le diría, y él por sus propios medios tendría que descubrirlo, y eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo ahí en aquel instituto.

Había quedado de almorzar con Tanya y sus amigas. Y bueno debió aceptar.

No había visto en toda la mañana, a su castaña y eso lo tenía algo triste. Se había sorprendido el día anterior al notar, que con tan sólo verla caminar, le alegraba el día, que verla sonreír le iluminaba la vida, que su risa solía consolarlo. Y por las noches, ella, se pasaba a su cama, y dormían abrazados, todas las noches, dándose caricias y besos tiernos.

Más de alguna vez, Jasper o Alice los hacían callar, y ellos reían divertidos. Le gustaba dormir abrazado a ella, le gustaba sentir que ella estaba en sus brazos, y que nadie podía quitársela, le gusta sentir sus labios, recorriendo su cuello, simplemente le gustaba ella.

Sólo eso claro...

Había notado un cambio en la actitud de la castaña, ya no era tan pesada, ni malhumorada, ni ruda. Solía pasar desapercibida en las clases, y no había causado ningún gran alboroto, sin contar el del la semana pasada con Tanya -pero de ello nadie se había enterado-.  
También se sorprendió cuando el día anterior, la profesora Swan se había acercado a Kate, y le había hablado de la castaña.

- Debo agradecerte, linda -le había dicho ella- desde que hablaste conmigo, he notado un cambio en mi hija -él sonrió satisfecho- por esta fecha el año pasado, ya había sido castigada más de trece veces, pero ahora nada, ningún castigo, ninguna queja, nada -le tomó el hombro- y eso te lo debo a ti, muchas gracias.

Realmente era notorio, el cambio, y se sentía orgulloso de ser parte de ello.

- Kate -lo sorprendió la rubia- te estábamos buscando ¿vamos a almorzar? -él asintió y se dirigió con su bandeja hacia una de las mesas que habían escogido.

- Estabas desaparecida, Kate -habló Camille- ya pensábamos que estabas de parte de Bella, y ya no te querías juntar con nosotras -las tres rieron, pero él se quedó mudó- ¿no es así cierto?

- Claro que no -contestó por fin- es sólo que estaba centrada en mis tareas, y trabajos.

- Oh eso es muy bueno -habló Tanya- lo que es yo, voy muy bien, estoy segura que seré una gran abogada -Edward dejó de comer, y miró un punto fijo.

¿Tanya quería ser abogada?, ¿Desde cuándo?

Entonces se dio cuenta, de que nunca habían hablado sobre su futuro, siempre hablaban del presente -ni siquiera el pasado- y eso quería decir que él nunca había sabido que ella quería ser abogada.

- ¿Quieres ser abogada? -preguntó luego de unos segundo de haberse quedado callado.

- Claro que sí -sonrió ella- es mi sueño -las tres chicas sonrieron emocionadas, y comenzaron a conversar quien sabe de qué cosas, pero él había quedado embobado con la imagen de Bella.

Ella se acercaba lentamente hacia su mesa, con su singular caminar. Se movía sensualmente y lo miraba sonriendo. No pudo evitar sentir una presión en el pecho y devolverle la sonrisa, ésta le guiño un ojo.

Las tres chicas se sobresaltaron al ver como Bella se ponía frente a ellas, con un semblante duro y cínico.

- Hola, Tanya -la saludó la morena, en un tono modesto, Edward sólo observaba la escena, algo intranquilo ¡Esas dos chicas juntas eran peligrosas!

- Hola, Swan -contestó fría, la rubia- ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿se te ha perdido algo? -la miró con seriedad.

- No simplemente vengo a -miró a Edward por un segundo y volvió a hablar- devolverte tu cabello -rió sarcásticamente- querida deberías ir al doctor, o a un especialista, a penas te toqué el viernes y quedé con así -hizo una magnitud con sus manos- una bola de pelo, gigante, una muy gigante...

- Querida ese pelo, tú me lo sacaste, con esas uñas asquerosas, de perra salvaje que tienes -contestó seria, y Edward aguantó la respiración, ante tal despectivo calificativo.

- Aquí la perra es otra y una muy insoportable cabe decir -rió sarcásticamente- yo creo que hasta tu novio no te soporta -lanzó nuevamente una mirada fugaz a Edward.

- Se nota que no sabes nada, linda -Tanya se giró y la miró fijamente- mi novio Edward, me soporta y me ama, y yo igual lo amo -hizo una mueca- pero tú no debes saber nada de amor ¿no?

- ¡Claro que no lo amas!, ¡Y yo lo sé perfectamente! ¿o no Tanya? -sin querer había hablado de más- además que te importa si sé algo del amor o no.

- Primero que todo, no metas a Edward aquí, y no metas otros temas aquí, tú y yo sabemos la verdad así, que ¡Cállate! y vete por donde viniste, no te metas en asuntos de pareja, ni de amor, si nunca has amado tonta, enamórate, ten un novio en serio, y ahí recién vienes a hablarme ¿sí? -Bella se quedó sin palabras.

Suspiró resignada y se dio media vuelta con dirección hacia su habitación.

Camille, Ashley y Tanya, siguieron conversando como si nada hubiese pasado, pero él quedó muy pensativo ante la pelea.

Bella se había ido sin reclamar, ni decir nada, y eso era extraño viniendo de ella.

Después estaba el hecho de que Tanya y Bella compartían un secreto, y ese secreto tenía que ver con el porqué Tanya no lo amaba o no lo quería. Y estaba casi seguro que tenía también que ver con el porqué no quería cortarle.

Pero ¿Por qué Bella no le había dicho nada?

- Con permiso chicas, debo irme -hizo una sonrisa amable y se dirigió casi corriendo, hacia su habitación.

Algo agitado se quitó la peluca antes de entrar a la habitación.  
Al entrar la vio sentada sobre su cama, con las manos en la cabeza.

- Bella -la llamó, pero ella hizo caso omiso- ¡Bella! -volvió a llamarla, pero tampoco levantó la cabeza- ¡Joder, Bella! -ella por fin lo miro, con un semblante serio

- ¿Qué quieres, Edward? -apartó la vista de él, y miró un punto nulo en la pared.

- Me podrías explicar lo que acaba de ocurrir -sin querer él también hablaba serio, ¡Ella sabía la verdad de Tanya! ¡Ella sabía porque Tanya no lo quería!

- No ha ocurrido nada, Edward -se encogió de hombros- ahora si me disculpas quiero estar sola -se paró de la cama, pero el rápidamente caminó hacia ella y la tomó fuertemente por el brazo.

- No te hagas la tonta, Bella -la castaña, miró sus brazos unidos, y luego observó su rostro serio- allá en la mesa has dicho, que sabes perfectamente porque Tanya no me ama, así que dime, ¿Cuál es el secreto que ustedes dos tienen?, ¿Por qué Tanya no me ama?, ¿Por qué estás tan segura? -preguntó rápidamente.

- Suéltame Edward, no tengo por qué contestarte -quiso soltarse, pero Edward tenía fuerza- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Que no Joder!, no te soltaré hasta que me digas la verdad, y sí tienes porque contestarme, ¡Soy el novio de Tanya!, ella es mi chica -una polilla murió dentro del estomago de Bella y sintió una presión en el pecho- ¡Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí!, ¡Dime! -apretó fuertemente su brazo.

- ¡Me haces Daño, Edward! -exclamó angustiada- ¡Si tanto amas a tu chica, vete, pregúntale a ella!, ¡No seas cobarde y pregúntale directamente! -logró soltarse de su agarre, y miró su brazo, una marca roja se desplegaba en su totalidad- ¡Pero no vuelvas a acercarte a mí idiota! -se secó una leve lágrima que salía por su ojo izquierdo y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

La había cargado. 


	47. Chapter 46

Capitulo 46

Ni el golpe de la puerta azotándose, ni la presión que sintió en el pecho, logró sacarlo de las dos emociones que experimentaba en aquel momento. Miró la puerta nuevamente como si esta pudiera darle una respuesta o pudiera darle un consejo, pero no sólo era un trozo de madera bien hecho.

Le pegó un puño a la pared tratando de liberar la rabia que sentía en aquel momento pero sólo logro que se hiciera daño, otro puño y otro más y la rabia no se iba.

Bella sabía que él estaba ahí para desenmascarar a su novia, a Tanya. Ella estaba consciente de aquello, al igual que él estaba consciente de que Tanya y la castaña se llevaban mal y había un secreto o un pasado entre ellas que hacía que se pelearan y no pudieran soportarse nunca, pero ¡Cuando iba a imaginarse que aquello tendría que ver con él! Y mucho menos ¡Que la castaña supiera aquella verdad que buscaba desesperado!

Bella sabia toda la verdad, conocía cada detalle de su novia y no se lo había mencionado, no le había contado nada, y eso era lo que más lo molestaba, él pensaba que había quizás una confianza con ella como para poder contarle aunque sea algo, pero no ¡ella no confiaba en él! Y eso ahora lo tenía más que claro.

No quiso bajar al comedor, para reunirse con las chicas, ni tampoco quiso tomar las clases de la tarde, se sentía aturdido, enrabiado y culpable.

Recostado con su ropa normal, sin aquella falda molesta, ni esa polera ajustada, trataba de menguar aquellas emociones, pero poco le resultaba.

Cobarde

Esa palabra resonó en su mente, recordó el rostro de la castaña que tanto le gustaba y se sintió fatal, al haberla tratado tan mal, pero la rabia que sintió -y seguía sintiendo- en aquel momento lo había cegado dejándolo totalmente fuera de sus casillas.

Y era en esos momentos donde se cuestionaba todo, ¿realmente era un cobarde? ¿Era un cobarde por no preguntarle a su novia si lo engañaba? Si se lo preguntaba de esta manera sonaba totalmente lógico y hasta tonto, pero estando disfrazado de chica había podido descubrir que Tanya era una gran mentirosa, que ella tenía el no tan buen don de decir una mentira y que pareciera totalmente cierta. Era por esto que aquella pregunta sería correspondida con una mentira quizás.

También se cuestionaba el hecho de estar en aquel instituto y estar viviendo la experiencia más loca y descabellada que se le hubiera podido ocurrir ¿realmente Tanya merecía que él estuviera ahí disfrazado de mujer en vez de estar estudiando o trabajando? Ahora tenía una respuesta a eso y era no. Tanya no merecía que él estuviera ahí por ella, pero si lo merecía el año de mentiras que estuvo viviendo junto a ella, el año perdido que estuvo a su lado, el año que creyó estar enamorado.

A la vez quería disculparse con ella, con la castaña, se sentía terrible y muy culpable al pensar que le había hecho daño, al pensar que le había gritado.

Quería salir por ese trozo de madera, bajar las escaleras, buscar a la castaña, tomarla por la cintura y pedirle disculpas hasta más no poder, y no la soltaría hasta que lo disculpara, luego la besaría y lograría de todo para sacarle una de esas sonrisas que suelen hacerlo sonreír como bobo.

Pero había algo en ese momento que lo impedía y ese era su orgullo. No soportaba el hecho de que ella pudiera saber la verdad que había buscado desde que llego ahí, ¡No lo soportaba!

Reflexionando unos minutos más tarde, llegó a la conclusión de que debía hacerlo, quisiera o no, debía hacerlo, le pediría perdón, y trataría de convencerla en que le dijera la verdad.

Cuando el sol cayó tras el océano, y las primeras estrellas comenzaron a aparecer Jazz y Alice entraron a la habitación, riendo entre ellos.

Edward los observó y sintió envidia hacia ellos, el reía así con ella, con su castaña.

Recordó cuando, la besó por primera vez y se sintió desfallecer, recordó cuando la besó con fuerza y una pasión inexplicable, cuando recorrió su cuerpo y casi terminan teniendo sexo.

El recuerdo de él defendiéndola de aquel tipo en la fiesta, también llegó a su mente y tuvo un leve sonrojo, durmió con ella en la playa, y eso nunca lo había hecho a pesar de ser un chico que antes no cumplía las reglas.

En casi un mes, había hecho cosas que con su actual novia no había hecho nunca, y se sentía confundido por aquello también.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste a clases? -lo sorprendió Jasper.

- Me sentía mal -mintió, que a estas alturas lo hacía muy bien- y no bajé -se encogió de hombros y volvió a acostarse en su cama.

Cuando, ya era hora de que las alumnas del instituto fueran a dormir, sintió como la puerta de la habitación se abría y la castaña entraba rápidamente con dirección al baño.

Nadie le tomó atención más que él, Alice estaba con su cámara fotográfica y Jasper estaba metido en su computadora, y él era el único que había podido verla.

Mientras escuchaba el agua correr del baño se puso a pensar en las palabras que utilizaría para disculparse, "Bella te pido disculpas, de verdad yo no quise" no, no esas palabras sonaban muy típicas, "Bella por lo de esta tarde, yo de verdad lo siento, no quise hacer, eso y bueno, yo no" no eso daba muchas vuelta y revueltas y para cuando fue a darse cuenta, Bella ya había salido del baño, con un pantalón de buzo, había dirigido unas cuantas palabras a Alice, y se había acostado con audífonos agotando todas las posibilidades de hablar con ella.

Suspiró y entro al baño a lavarse los dientes, por un segundo pudo sentir el rico olor de Bella, apretó los puños evitando cometer cualquier locura y se coloco su pijama que era un buzo también.


	48. Chapter 47

Capitulo 47

Al salir todos yacían en sus camas, descansando y él no tuvo más opción que hacer lo mismo.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado y se encontró en medio de una total oscuridad, la luna hoy no había acompañado a las demás estrellas.

Miró su reloj y era un poco más de las cuatro de la mañana, se acomodó en la cama, tratando de buscar al cuerpo que lo había estado acompañando estas últimas noches, y se sintió fatal al no no había ido a su cama a dormir con él.

Esa madrugada se sintió más solo y sintió más frío que cualquier otra noche, durmió incómodo al desear que en cualquier momento, la cama se hundiera y junto a él, la castaña de ojos cafes lo abrazara y lo besara.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, se dio cuenta de que aquello nunca había sucedido, durmió solo toda la noche y además ahora ¡Se había quedado dormido!

Se sentó sobre la cama y se fijó que la castaña también se había quedado dormida, y por su mente comenzó un debate en lo que debía hacer y lo que no.

Se vistió rápidamente, se colocó su peluca y se acercó a la cama de Bella.

- Bella -susurró meciéndola, con algo de miedo a su reacción- Bella te quedaste dormida, vamos despierta -siguió moviéndola, hasta que ella gruñó en tono bajo y abrió los ojos.

- Qué mierda quieres Kate -gruño y se sentó en la cama- ya estoy despierta, ¿qué quieres castaña? -Edward la miró por un momento extrañado ¿Lo había llamado Kate y castaña?, ¿Sería que Bella lo volvería a tratar como antes?, debía hablar con ella si o si.

- Te has quedado dormida, Bella -suspiró y antes que ella respondiera él habló- hey, yo quería hablar sobre ayer, de verdad espero que me disculpes, yo no… -Bella interrumpió su no tan preparado discurso.

- Bien, me vestiré, gracias por avisarme -se levantó rápidamente de la cama, y se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

- Bella -la paró antes que desapareciera de su vista- de verdad perdóname, yo no quise gritarte, ni tomarte de esa forma.

- Pero lo hiciste -murmuró ella sin verle- y te lo vuelvo a decir, por si no te quedó claro ayer, el secreto de Tanya y mío no te incumbe, si yo sé porque Tanya no te quiere, es cosa mía, yo no soy la que debe decirte la verdad, ¡Pregúntale a ella, pregúntale! Pero a mí, no me molestes más, porque te juro que si me vuelves a gritar, si me sigues molestando, no soy dueña de mis actos -lo miró penetrante y él se quedó absorto por unos minutos.

Viernes, jodido viernes.

Una semana antes, él estaba separando a Bella de Tanya y luego la estaba curando, en su habitación. Era inevitable volver a ese momento y recordarla llorando sobre su pecho, desconsolada e indefensa, recordar sus besos y sus sonrisas.

¡Diablos, no quería estar enojado con ella!

- Señorita Benson, ¿podría decirme la respuesta? -sacudió su cabeza, y se dio cuenta que aún estaba en clases, estaba perdido en su mente y ahora la profesora Swan, le estaba preguntando algo que no sabía.

- ¿Cual era la pregunta? -algunas de sus compañeras rieron, y él se sintió avergonzado.

- Estamos hablando de los tipos de amor en la literatura, ¿cuál es el amor, que se demuestra entre el padre y un hijo? -rayos, amor, justo el tema que más le convenía en este momento.

- Es el amor… -miró a sus compañeras, tratando de que alguna lo ayudara y justamente, una de las chicas de los asientos de atrás, murmuró algo- amor filial, profe -le sonrió satisfecho y la profesora asintió y siguió hablando. Le agradeció a la chica y ahora si tomó atención a esas clases.

El timbre del almuerzo sobresaltó a todas las chicas y él agradeció enormemente que ya no tuviera clases después del almuerzo.

Cuando estuvo por salir, Renée lo llamó, y esperó a que todas las chicas salieran, ¿Había hecho algo malo?, ¿Le diría algo por no tomar atención en clases?

- Kate, acércate -él hizo caso y comenzó a hablar antes que ella pudiera decirle algo.

- Profe, de verdad si es por qué no estaba tomando atención en clases, yo -la voz de ella lo interrumpió.

- No es eso chica -ella rió un poco- te llamaba para preguntarte si sabes lo que le sucede a Bella -¿de qué estaba hablando?

- No estoy segura a lo que se refiere, ¿Qué sucede con Bella? –preguntó.

- Ayer, no tomó las clases de la tarde -Edward se sorprendió un poco, ella también había faltado a clases- se escapó del instituto, y no fue sorprendida hasta que volvió en la noche, el guardia me avisó, traté de hablar con ella, pero ni me tomó atención, hace unas horas la vi, y estaba insoportable, y me extrañé ya que estos últimos días se había estado comportando bien, y bueno tu habías hablado conmigo, entonces supuse que sabrías algo, ¿o estoy equivocada? -¡Mierda! Bella se había escapado y ahora él tendría problemas.

- Profesora, yo no sé que le sucede -se encogió de hombros, nervioso- ayer estaba rara, y no me quiso hablar, y bueno no tenía idea que se había escapado, llegó tarde pero nunca me imaginé que hubiera hecho aquello, lo siento, pero esta vez creo que no puedo ayudarla -y rogó en su interior, a que ella le creyera, aunque en cierta parte era la verdad.

- Está bien, no te preocupes -la mujer suspiró- ya veré que hago con ella.

Él asintió y salió por la puerta antes que ella pudiera decir algo más


	49. Chapter 48

Capitulo 48

Había quedado intrigado y mas confundido las siguientes horas, el hecho que la castaña se enojara con él, no tenía nada que ver con su comportamiento. ¡No tenía porque escaparse!, ni mucho menos, volver a las andanzas de antes.

Le hubiera gustado decirle todo aquello, y además volver a hablarle y volver a pedirle disculpas, aunque ella le hubiera dejado en claro que no quería que le hablara. Pero Bella lo había esquivado toda la tarde restante. La había visto sentada con Jasper y Alice, se había acercado animosamente y la castaña había huido de ahí, diciendo una escusa terriblemente mala. Luego la había visto otro par de veces más, por las instalaciones del instituto, pero como si ella tuviera un radar, a penas él comenzaba a acercarse, ella se escapaba.

¡Así nunca iban a poder hablar!

Entonces cuando la vio en la habitación horas más tarde, pensó que sería un bueno momento para hablar, pero estaba muy equivocado, ¡Ella seguía evitándolo!

- ¡¿Me podrías tomar atención?! -exclamó en un tono no tan alto, para que ella no pensara que estaba gritándole- llevo hablándote como idiota más de veinte minutos -y ella seguía, ordenando su ropa, cepillando su cabello, mirando la ventana, todo menos hablándole- ¡Te estás comportando como una niña eh! -exclamó nuevamente mirándola desde su cama.

- Primero que todo -habló ella después de los segundos del monologo de Robert- si tú hablas como un idiota no es mi problema, y segundo te dije que no quería que me hablaras, y otra cosa ¡No soy una niña! -exclamó en el mismo tono que él- deja de hablarme y molestarme, sólo haz como si no existo ¿está bien? -se dio media vuelta y siguió ignorándolo.

Él quiso responderle que eso nunca sería posible, pero ya no valía la pena.

"Mañana es la boda, amor, supongo que no me dejarás abandonada, ¿cierto?

Te quiero, Tanya."

Ahora era un te quiero, antes era te amo...

La maldita boda era mañana y ni lo recordaba, ¿quién se casaba?

A si, su prima, que ni siquiera conocía, pero obviamente como él era el perrito faldero de la rubia, tenía que ir.

A la mañana siguiente se rindió totalmente, y dejó de insistir en arreglar las cosas con Bella. Por lo que se levantó callado, ni siquiera la miró y comenzó a arreglarse.

Lo mejor de que las chicas -La cataña y Alice- supieran que ellos, no eran verdaderamente Kate Benson y Marie Johnson, era que podían andar sin esas molestosas pelucas, podían vestirse como chicos, y se sentían libres.

- Tú y yo, debemos hablar -le dijo Jazz.

- ¿Te debo dinero? -bromeó algo gracioso, siendo consciente que las dos chicas, lo escuchaban.

- Aparte -rodó los ojos y ambos rieron- pero debemos hablar de esto -levantó la peluca rubia- tengo que contarte cosas, como tú a mí, ¿puedes venir a mi casa hoy? -¡Claro que quería!, pero lastimosamente no podía.

- No puedo -murmuró demostrando todo el agrado que no sentía- estaré ocupado.

- Siempre estás ocupado los fines de semana -habló Jasper, molestándolo.

- Quizás esté con su novia -bromeó Alice, mientras entraba al baño.

- No creo que sea Tanya -le contestó Jasper, y Edward inconscientemente miró a la castaña, y se dio cuenta que ella también lo estaba mirando.

Continuaron unos segundos mirándose, para luego volver a lo que estaban haciendo...

- Bueno, el tema, es que hoy voy a casa de ella -suspiró- creo.

- ¿Reconciliación? -Jazz lo miró pícaro, notando el ambiente, entre su amigo y la castaña.

- Boda -bufó, mientras miraba la hora- no sé ni quién se casa, pero debo ir.

- ¿Tienes un traje de esos de pingüino? -preguntó Jazz.

- No, debo ir al banco a ver si aún me queda dinero y luego compraré un traje -se encogió de hombros.

- Está bien -Jasper lo miró- ¿Me prestas tu auto en la noche? -cambió de tema.

- ¿Y el tuyo?

- A mi padre se le averió el auto, me pidió el mío y quedé sin transporte, quise pedirle la moto a James, pero viajó a ver a su novia, ¿me lo prestas?

- Claro -le sonrió y nuevamente miró a la castaña que estaba en la ventana observando el día nublado, ¡Que día tan perfecto para celebrar una boda!- anda buscarlo a mi casa, por la noche supongo, y ahí hablamos.

- Está bien -Edward asintió también con la cabeza, se puso el gorro de su poleron y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.- ¡Hey Ed! -éste lo miró- ¡Sácate una foto con el traje de pingüino!, ¡Debo ver eso!, te veías tan gracioso en nuestra graduación, ¡Necesito reírme un poco!

- ¡Jódete! -Edward rió un poco y le levantó el dedo del medio, antes de desaparecer tras las puerta y sin la peluca

Salir había sido fácil, extrañamente el guardia no estaba, por lo que se subió a su auto y salió simplemente.

(…)

- ¿Te he dicho que eres maravillosa? -abrazó a su madre, fuertemente- siempre piensas en todo.

- ¿Te he dicho que te conozco como si fueras mi hijo? -Edward la miró mal, mientras se separaba de golpe.

- Se supone que soy tu hijo, creí que habíamos dejado el tema de la adopción atrás, recuerda -dramatizó, haciendo reír a su madre.

- Oh claro que tonta -siguió riendo ella- entonces te conozco, eres mi hijo Edward.

- Lo sé -presumió- pero ahora, te devolveré el dinero del traje de pingüino espérame un momento -sacó su billetera, pero su madre lo detuvo.

- ¿Debo recordarte que sigo siendo tu madre jovencito?, tengo el derecho de comprarte lo que sea

-hizo que guardara su billetera- no me debes nada, tontito, ahora anda a bañarte y arreglarte, a ver si comes algo antes de irte -Edward asintió- debes ir a la casa de Tanya a las 3, ahí te estarán esperando.

Su madre, siempre pensaba en todo, y lo conocía tan bien.

Le había comprado un traje y conociéndola le iba a quedar perfecto, ¡Esme era la mejor!

Dos horas más tarde, había comido, y se estaba arreglando, la molesta y pequeña corbata negra.

Al terminar, se arregló el cabello, con sus manos, chequeó sus zapatos y se puso sus lentes.

- ¿Cómo estoy? -preguntó a su madre al bajar las escaleras.

- Muy guapo, si yo tuviera dieciocho años menos, saldría contigo -ambos rieron.

- Yo diría que más eh -la molestó- bien debo irme, te quiero Esme.

- Yo igual hijo, cuídate.

Tomó un taxi, hacia el norte de la ciudad, mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Bella y su enojo, Tanya y sus mentiras, su mejor amigo, el instituto, su vida, su 'trabajo', sus estudios y su padre.

Diablos, debía organizarse bien.

Mientras más se acercaba al barrio en donde vivía Tanya, más nervioso estaba y no tenía ni idea porqué. Que él recordara, sus padres no eran tan horribles ¿o sí?

Los recordaba, bastante amigables, pero tenían cierto problema de ego. Y bueno, teniendo esa gran casa, esos grandes lujos, era imposible no ser ególatra y creerse de la gran sociedad.


	50. Chapter 49

Capitulo 49

Se bajó del taxi, se puso sus lentes, y se acomodo la chaqueta. ¡Se sentía horrible con el traje!

En realidad, el traje de pingüino -cómo solía decir él- era lindo y tenía estilo, pero se sentía aprisionado, y atrapado, ¡Nunca le habían gustado esos trajes! Con suerte en su graduación había utilizado uno y a medias porque se había negado a usar esos zapatos que su profesora le había insistido que le quedarían geniales, sorprendiendo así a todos en la ceremonia, cuando fue a recibir su diploma, con sus converse favoritas.

"Estoy afuera.

Edward."

Envió el mensaje y segundos después, la puerta se abría y una figura conocida se hacía presente.

Llevaba un vestido corto, de gasa de un color rosa muy pálido y contrastaba con su piel blanca, se veía... linda.

- Hola amor -lo abrazó ella- estás muy guapo -rió, y el no pudo evitar sonreír... un poco.

- Hola Tanya -habló él también- estás muy linda también.

- Gracias -ella le sonrió- ahora entremos, que mis padres están preparando los últimos detalles, la boda se celebrará al aire libre, y luego iremos al hotel San Lucas -si que irían lejos.

- ¡Hola señor Denali! -saludó con el mayor sarcasmo de su vida.

(…)

Cruzó sus brazos teniendo cuidado de no quemarse, se apoyó sobre la parte delantera del auto y suspiró estresada. Ni el maldito cigarrillo podía calmarla, y eso le demostraba lo estúpida que era, al dejar que las emociones la aprisionaran una vez más.

Ella no sentía nada, había creado una capa de hielo, quizás no muy fina ni muy gruesa, pero lo bastantemente fuerte, para evitar encariñarse con muchas personas y para evitar que alguien la sobrepasara.

¿Qué era la pena?, ¿Qué era la angustia?, ¿Qué era la tristeza y la felicidad? : Dolores de estomago, muy desgarradores.

Esa capa había crecido poco a poco, después de que su padre se hubiera ido, y desde ahí se prometió que nunca se encariñaría con alguien, a veces las personas nos decepcionan y ella no quería eso, no quería decepcionarse más, no quería necesitar ni querer a alguien. Por lo que se extrañaba mucho, al sentirse mal, por estar enojada con Edward, pero, ¡Nadie tenía el derecho de gritarle! y mucho menos, por ella, por Tanya Denali ¡Qué culpa tenía ella de que su novia, fuera tal puta!

- Creo que deberíamos llamar a los bomberos, lanzas humo hasta por las orejas -la sobresaltó la voz de Jacob, su mejor amigo, el único hombre que sabría que no la haría sufrir, no la molestaría por sus actitudes, aunque si la aconsejaría cuando estuviera mal.

Bueno al igual que su gemelo, ellos dos eran su vida y sus únicos amigos, aparte de Alice obviamente.

- Que gracioso -gruñó y aspiró un poco el cigarrillo- ¡Arregla la llanta! -botó el humo y aplastó, la colilla que le quedaba- si estuviera aquí tu hermano, esto no pasaría.

- Él es sobrenatural -se agachó a la altura del neumático del auto- yo soy humano.

- Él es más guapo -lo molestó- y más inteligente -rió graciosa.

- ¡Me estás hablando en serio! -la miró- ¡Soy igual que él!, soy su gemelo -volvió su vista hacia al frente- y bueno puede que no sea un gran genio.

- ¡Claro que no!, ¡Si fueras un genio, ya estaríamos en la fiesta! y no estancados a medio de la carretera -suspiró y acomodó su cabello- ¿Por qué no vino tu hermano?

- No sé -se encogió de hombros- salió en la mañana y no volvió, por lo que me dijo, "Jacob tendrás que llevar a la boba de ojos encantadores que tengo por amiga, a la fiesta y aquí estamos"

- Sí serás tonto -suspiró, y metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta- a todo esto, ¿cuándo estará lista mi moto?

- Cuando tenga que estar lista, mujer -Jake se concentró en arreglar la llanta, y luego de unos minutos añadió- ¡Listo!

- Era hora -entró al auto, seguido de él- ahora ¡Vámonos!

Jacob comenzó a conducir, con destino a la fiesta playera a la que iban.

Bella miró de reojo a su amigo y sonrió para sí misma. Jacob era el menor de los gemelos que tenía por amigos, a veces muy despistado, muy tonto, o muy impulsivo, pero en fin era su hermano, su amigo que la había apoyado -al igual que el otro gemelo- cuando estuvo mal. Lo que más le gustaba de aquellos dos chicos, era que no la sermoneaban, no la criticaban, sólo la protegían y la consolaban cuando había que hacerlo.

Unos minutos y kilómetros más, y habían llegado a San Lucas, estacionaron frente a la playa y Bella volvió a sonreír al ver el ambiente.

Música fuerte, chicos guapos, gente bailando, arena fina, alcohol por todos lados...

Todo estaba perfectamente dado, para que ella corriera a Edward de su mente, aunque sea por esa noche.

- No te pierdas, eh -le dijo Jake antes de bajar.

- Claro que no.

Caminó unos cuantos metros, saludó con la mirada, a unos conocidos y miró el cielo. Una única estrella se hacía presente en el cielo, brillaba en su totalidad y Bella se preguntó si Edward estaría viendo la misma estrella.

Bajó la vista del cielo, sonriendo ante su deseo.

Su padre, una vez le había dicho que si veía una única estrella en el cielo, significaba que se le estaba presentando una nueva oportunidad, y debía pedir un deseo.

(…)

Suspiró y se fijó en la fiesta. Por la tarde se había celebrado la boda, en la playa, una ceremonia linda, pero muy aburrida y ya por la noche la fiesta se estaba celebrando en ese hotel. ¡Nunca había estado en un hotel tan lujoso!

Pero era de suponerse, la familia de Tanya, tenía dinero y podía darse esos lujos. Se sentó cansado, en una mesa y probó un bocadillo, lo único bueno de ahí era la comida.

Recordó que había estado soportando las charlas del padre de Tanya toda la tarde, y casi quiso vomitar, más de alguna vez se le había escapado una carcajada al oír el tan gracioso tono del señor cuando hablaba de su futuro, y más de alguna vez el señor Denali lo miró mal, pero a él que le importaba.

Observó la hora, once de la noche y fijó la vista en su novia, la vio bailar muy alegre-demasiado para su gusto- en medio de la pista, y frunció el ceño.

¿Alguien notaría si él extrañamente desapareciera de la fiesta? : ¡Nadie!

Se paró decidido, se escabulló como pudo sonriéndole a todos, y salió de aquel hotel.

Miró a ambos lados de la carretera, ¡Maldición su auto lo tenía Jasper!

Cruzó la calle, y se encontró con la playa, se sacó la molesta corbata y la chaqueta y comenzó a caminar.

- Cualquier lugar será mejor que éste -susurró unos segundos después.


	51. Chapter 50

Capitulo 50

Acabó su tercera cerveza, y se dirigió hacia donde todos estaban bailando, había mucha gente y se lo estaba pasando genial. Aspiró la brisa del mar combinado con el olor a cigarro y comenzó a bailar, al ritmo de la música electrónica.

Unas manos la tomaron por la cintura, y ella sonrió al ver a un chico muy guapo tras ella. Se dio media vuelta y le sonrió, mientras lo tomaba del cuello para bailar mejor.

El chico, la tomó firmemente por la cintura y comenzó a acariciarla, sobre su corta polera negra. Lo miró a los ojos, y se quedó embobada mirando los ojos azules del chico.

La música cambió y ellos siguieron bailando. Sintió la caricia proveniente de una mano, sobre su trasero y luego la otra.

- Travieso -susurró de nuevo sonriendo, y él la apretó más contra su cuerpo. El rostro de él, comenzó a acercársele y ella supo lo que seguía.

Comenzó a besarlo rápidamente, hasta que sucedió.

A su mente, nuevamente llegó Edward. El cobrizo le sonreía, y luego la abrazaba por la cintura, le decía que era hermosa, y luego la besaba de nuevo.

Se separó de golpe y abrió los ojos, topándose con ¿Edward?

- No puede ser -susurró para sí misma, y sacudió su cabeza lentamente. Volvió a mirar al frente, y el chico con el que bailaba recién la miraba extraño- ¡Lo siento! -exclamó y se escabulló rápidamente de ahí.

Comenzó a correr confundida, y se alejó del gentío. La música casi ni se oía, y trató de calmar la respiración.

Había ido ahí a olvidarse de Edward, pero ¡No le había resultado!

- Carajo -susurró y se sentó en la arena, cerca de la calle. Pocos autos transitaban por la carretera, como para tomar un taxi. Debía esperar a Jacob pero por ahora no quería volver a la fiesta.

(…)

Le dolían los malditos pies, y tuvo el deseo de arrancarse los zapatos, pero se resistió.

Llevaba aproximadamente media hora caminando y estaba cansado. Muy a lo lejos, divisó luces y mucha gente, por lo que supuso que una fiesta se estaría celebrando al aire libre, quizás allí alguien le dijera donde conseguir un taxi. Comenzó a caminar más lento, para apaciguar la molestia en los pies, y se fijó en el mar que apenas se veía en la noche.

Una figura de mujer, se le hizo conocida a medida que avanzaba. Una chica estaba sentada en la arena, muy cerca de la calle, por donde el transitaba. Tal vez ella pudiera ayudarle.

Se acercó mucho más, y le habló.

- Señorita podría decirme, donde puedo… -la chica se dio vuelta y él aguantó la respiración unos segundos- tomar un taxi. -dijo finalmente.

- Edward -susurró Bella.

Quizá el deseo si se le cumpliera.

* * *

**Hola, lamento que anteriormente no se leyeran los capítulos. ¿Adivinan que sucede en el siguiente capitulo? Se que lo que voy a pedir es difici pero si llegamos a los 80 rr enseguida subo el cap y uno mas. También díganme si quieren un lemmon fuerte, para que le agrege algo por ahi, lo que la escritora no puso :3**


	52. Chapter 51

Capitulo 51

Una suave exclamación, se escapó de su boca, y fue apenas audible para ella. ¿Sería el efecto de la cerveza? o ¿en verdad estaba viendo a Edward?

Quiso creer que no era él, que ya se estaba volviendo loca, que la cerveza le había afectado, pero no, Edward estaba frente a ella, mirándola extrañado al igual que ella lo hacía con él.

¿Era el destino que estaba tratando de decirle algo? Porque no era común que hubiera estado evitando el tema de Edward todo el día, para que al final de la noche se lo encontrara en una playa casi desierta.

Luego de mirarlo unos segundos más, se paró de la arena, sacudiéndose y suspiró.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -su tono había sido amable, cosa que sorprendió bastante al cobrizo- digo, se me hace extraño que estés aquí.

- Yo -trató de analizar cada palabra, que iba a decir rápidamente, no quería arruinar el tono amable que había utilizado ella- estaba en la boda, muy lejos de aquí, me aburrí y salí y, bueno busco una parada de taxis o algo por el estilo -lanzó una risa nerviosa, cosa que enterneció a la castaña.

Bella lo miró fijamente, y lo analizó con la poca luz que había, llevaba una camisa blanca, desabrochada por el cuello, también llevaba unos pantalones ceñidos a sus piernas, que le quedaba espectacular, en su mano llevaba su chaqueta y una pequeña tela, que supuso que sería la corbata.

Su pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás, se veía guapísimo.

- Eres todo, lo que he estado evitando desde hace tiempo -pensó en voz alta- todo lo que no debo ni quiero tener.

- ¿Qué…? -trató de hablar Edward.

- Eres lo que yo no quiero, pero deseo tener, y no lo puedo evitar -siguió hablando- y tengo miedo, y tengo temor, porque no me gustan que me griten, pero tampoco me gusta estar enojada contigo.

- Yo… lo siento mucho -Edward se acercó lentamente hacia ella, a medida que hablaba.

- Y lo sientes, y lo buscas y lo tienes -hizo una pausa- mientras yo no lo siento, no lo busco y lo tengo.

- No te entiendo -murmuró Edward.

- Y yo siento esto, con el miedo a que tú no sientas lo mismo -también se acercó a él, levantó una mano y acarició muy lentamente su mejilla- con el miedo a sufrir lo mismo, con el miedo a parecer tonta y no saber qué hacer.

- Todos sentimos miedo -le susurró el mirándola a los ojos.

- El miedo hace, que yo repele todo, que no quiera nada, y que me aleje -con la otra mano, atrapó su cara- pero algo me persigue, y por más que intento alejarme, no hago más que quedarme estancada ahí, por lo que he decidido a no alejarme más, he decidido que todo tiene que suceder, y si algo me dice que te bese, lo haré, si algo me dice, que te abrace lo haré, haré todo lo que me pidas, hasta que exista la posibilidad que me caiga, o si no pues, veré que sucede -lo miró unos segundos- siento tanto haberte gritado.

- Yo siento más haberte hecho daño en el brazo -bajo la mirada unos segundos- no quise gritarte, no quise asustarte, ni nada, sólo estoy desesperado y me siento como un tonto.

- Y lo eres -rió bajo- pero todo debes saberlo a su debido tiempo y con la persona correcta -Edward entendió el mensaje- y creo que estoy ebria, porque estoy hablando bobadas -ella rió y él sonrió nuevamente.

- ¿Me perdonas, preciosa? -la tomó por la cintura sorpresivamente.

- ¿No vas a gritarme más? -él negó- ¿No vas a preguntarme nada con respecto a Tanya? -él también negó- ¿no vas a ser un tonto e idiota? -él negó riendo- ¿cuando me vas a besar?

- Ahora -acortó la poca distancia entre ambos y la besó.

Edward atrapó su labio inferior, y ladeo su cabeza e intensificó más su beso. El jubilo que sentía él en aquel momento, era indescriptible, ¿No podían durar más de dos día enojados?

No claro que no, y no sabía por qué. Pero lo que le interesaba ahora, era besarla y sentir el sabor de sus labios combinados a los suyos, sentir su lengua penetrando su boca, y sentir como ella se estremecía entre sus brazos. Soltó la chaqueta y la corbata, tirándolas en cualquier parte. La abrazó contra su cuerpo y se separó luego de unos segundos. Besó su frente y respiró tranquilo.

Era como si el aire hubiera vuelto a sus pulmones...

Estaba besando de nuevo a Bella.

- ¿Has estado bebiendo? -preguntó unos segundos después sin separarse de ella, ¡No quería!

- Sólo unas cervezas -ella no aguantó más y se aferró al hombro de Edward- estoy cuerda -rió un poco- o eso creo, ¿por qué te fuiste de la boda?

- Estaba aburrido, estaba sólo y no soportaba a los padres de Tanya -cerró los ojos, mientras una suave ráfaga de viento los refugiaba- salí, pero no pensé en toparme contigo.

- Los padres de Tanya son algo, conservadores y de la alta sociedad -Edward rió al oír el tono gracioso de ella- te entiendo eh -lo abrazó mas fuerte- ¡Ay Edward! ¿qué me has hecho?

- Qué me has hecho tú -susurró él.

Y quitando, todos los prejuicios, apartando un poco el orgullo y dejando se llevar por su instinto, pueden lograrse muchas cosas.

Bella, se había rendido y se había lanzado al precipicio de lo correcto, sabiendo que podía sufrir o podía ser feliz. Mientras tanto Edward, se dejaba llevar simplemente, ¡Le gustaba Bella! y mucho, de un tiempo a otro, Tanya pasó a un segundo plano -cosa que jamás imaginó dos meses antes- y la castaña se convirtió en su primer objetivo, no sabía cómo llamarle a lo que tenían -si es que podían ponerle un nombre- pero si sabía que quería estar con ella, como amigos, como enemigos, ¡Como fuera!

- ¿Quieres irte? -le preguntó una vez que caminaban lento sobre la arena.

- No -respondió ella- quiero quedarme, aquí contigo -susurró, y Edward sonrió al oír tales palabras.

- ¿A dónde has ido, y con quién? -eso había sonado, algo controlador y celoso, pero ninguno lo notó, por lo que no hubo problemas.

- A la fiesta -apuntó las luces y la música- con Jacob mi amigo, y ¡Diablos!, debe estar preocupado –exclamó.

- Mándale un mensaje, toma -le pasó su celular y ella sonrió recibiéndolo.

Le mando un mensaje a Jake, diciéndole que estaba bien, que lo veía al siguiente día y que no se preocupara estaba con un amigo. Con tales palabras ella sabría que su amigo le creería y no se preocuparía.

- ¿Dónde nos quedamos? -preguntó Edward, caminando en dirección contraria a la fiesta

- Durmamos en la playa -contestó ella- no es la primera vez que lo hacemos ¿o no?

- Exacto -él rió, y cuidadosamente, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, Bella lo miró y Edward se avergonzó levemente, ¿Por qué sólo le sucedía aquello con ella?

A pesar de haber caminado bastante, el cansancio ya no se había presente en el cuerpo de Edward, y ella tampoco estaba cansada, y eso era porque lo estaban disfrutando.

El tiempo avanzaba, y ellos encontraron un lugar secreto -como habían decidido apodarle-, ya que no había nadie por la carretera, ni por las calles aledañas. Encontraron unas rocas y decidieron colocarse a un lado, a conversar sobre temas triviales.

- ¿Entonces tu padre quiere que seas un empresario, o abogado o todo eso? -preguntó ella, mientras estaba en su pecho.

- Sí, ya sabes, sueño de todo padre -revoleó los ojos- pero no me gusta nada de eso –gruñó.

- ¿Qué quieres estudiar? –preguntó.

- Yo… -hizo una pausa- actuación, quiero ser actor -ella sonrió.

- Serías muy bueno -lo alentó- iría a ver tus películas.

- Gracias -la acomodó mejor en sus brazos- ¿te he dicho que eres preciosa? –preguntó.

- ¡Edward! -rió- lo has dicho mucho, voy a creérmelo, eh.

- Pues debes hacerlo -la acomodó bajo la arena, en un movimiento rápido y se subió sobre ella- porque eres preciosa, maravillosa linda, pesada, mandona y tienes un buen trasero.

- ¡Edward! -volvió a exclamar- ¿Por qué miras mi trasero?

- Y no es lo único que veo, eh -ambos volvieron a reír levemente- veo muchas cosas más -bajó la mirada, hacia el escote de su polera- muchas más -no dejó que ella respondiera y atrapó sus labios para volver a besarla.

La besó como le gustaba, como estaba acostumbrado, lento muy lento, guardando en su memoria, la suavidad y el sabor de sus labios. Guardando en su memoria, aquellos labios, aquella boca que deseaba besar todo el día.

Introdujo su lengua, en la boca de ella y el beso se transformó en uno rápido y salvaje. Era una batalla de sabores y caricias, de necesidad y ansiedad, de felicidad y...

- Cariño -ella se separó un poco y habló- ¡Diablos te prendes rápido eh! -Edward la miró raro y notó, como la erección, que hasta ahora no había notado, le empezaba a molestar en el pantalón.

- Tú lo provocas -se acercó nuevamente y comenzó a besar su cuello- sólo tú, no sé que tienes, pero me vuelves loco. -Para ese entonces Edward estaba sobre una nube pasión que los envolvía fuertemente. Comenzó a lamer su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas, y bajó los besos, llegando al valle de sus senos- muy loco -suspiró y le quitó la polera rápidamente- ya no hay Kate, no hay Marie, ni Alice, ni Tanya, ni interrupciones -besó sus senos sobre el brazier y siguió hablando- estamos tú y yo, y esta increíble playa que será testigo, de algo mágico -Bella sonrió enternecida ante las palabras del cobrizo- de algo espectacular, de algo deseado -desabrochó su brazier y lo tiró a un lado- eres preciosa -susurró antes de meter el seno de ella en su boca.

- ¡Sí! -gimió ella.

Entre suspiros y gemidos que sólo ellos podían presenciar, la ropa desapareció de sus cuerpos, perdiéndose entre la arena. Él besó cada lugar de su cuerpo admirando lo que desde hace semanas deseaba, admirando la belleza de la morena, de su morena.

- ¡Ed! -se alejó un poco ella- ¿tienes preservativos?

- Siempre ando preparado, mi amor -Edward se movió un poco, sacó algo de la billetera y sonrió. Mientras ella aun procesaba las palabras mi amor.

Segundos después las olas, la luna y la única estrella en el cielo, eran espectadores de la unión de estos dos jóvenes. Él era cuidadoso al principio, la trataba como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana y Bella creyó morir de ternura y excitación a la vez.

- ¡Si Edward! -gimió en su oído- más –susurró.

- Eres mía -susurró también él, mientras entraba una vez más en ella- sólo mía -unió sus manos y las llevó a su cabeza- abre esos ojos hermosos -ella le hizo caso- obsérvame, mientras te hago el amor -ella lo miró fijamente y gimió ante la rapidez incipiente de él.

Esa noche, fue la mejor de sus vidas.

Esa noche, besó cada parte de su cuerpo.

Esa noche, fue suya.

Esa noche, sus cuerpos se hicieron uno, se unieron para demostrarles a cada uno que algo existía en el mundo y ellos lo estaban viviendo aunque no supieran: Y eso era el amor.


	53. Chapter 52

Capitulo 52

La noche había resultado, más entretenida y sorpresiva de lo que se hubiera esperado.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que después de la boda, su castaña -porque ahora sí podía usar con mayor razón, el adjetivo posesivo- estaría en una fiesta cerca y mucho menos se imaginó que terminarían haciendo el amor en la playa, juntos.

Y ahora que lo pensaba... nunca había hecho el amor. Quizás sexo, sí con algunas cuantas mujeres, pero el amor nunca y sintió una pizca de felicidad y preocupación. ¿Qué empezaba a sentir por Bella?

¡Diablos, no lo sabía! Pero lo averiguaría muy pronto.

Sólo el último recuerdo de un orgasmo desgarrador quedaba en su mente, y luego todo se había relajado y quedado en paz. Se despertó muy temprano al día siguiente, abrió los ojos lentamente y tuvo la sensación más linda de toda su vida, Bella estaba entre sus brazos, afirmada muy fuerte de su pecho. Sonrió y le acarició el cabello sin que se despertara.

¿Cuando Tanya había pasado a un segundo plano?

Ah sí, claro, cuando decidió mentirle descaradamente, cuando se había convertido en una farsante, ¿cómo había podido quererla tanto?

Había sido un ciego, embobado por el amor de una rubia linda, la quería y mucho, pero ella le había dejado de importar simplemente, ahora sólo estaba Bella.

La miró de nuevo, estaba tranquila y respiraba pasivamente, sobre su pecho, estaba desnuda, tapada sólo con las chaquetas de ambos. Con su brazo libre, trató de alcanzar su celular y lo logró, vio la hora, y eran las ocho de la mañana, con suerte habrían dormido cinco o cuatro horas, se dijo a sí mismo.

Tenía que levantarse de la cómoda arena, debía llevar a Bella a su casa de alguna manera, y él debía volver con su madre.

Con mucho cuidado la recostó sobre la arena y la tapó mejor, rápidamente se colocó su ropa y vio a su alrededor... no había nadie que pudiera observarlos, Gracias a Dios.

Recogió sus pertenencias, y maldijo el traje de pingüino otra vez, era incomodo en la arena, pero debía atenerse, era la única ropa que llevaba.

- Bella -se arrodilló frente a ella y comenzó a moverla un poco- cariño, despierta -ella comenzó a moverse un poco, pero aún así, no abría los ojos- te dejaré aquí sola -le advirtió mintiendo, pero ella ni caso hacía. Como última opción comenzó a besar su mejilla y su cuello lentamente- despierta –susurraba.

- ¿Por qué me besas? -el paró su accionar y la miró- ¿quién te ha dado el permiso de besarme?

- Bella -no lo dejó terminar.

- ¡Es broma! -exclamó sonriendo- bésame todo lo que quieras -el sonrió pícaro ante esas palabras.

- Que conste que tu lo has dicho -ella asintió mientras él la besaba, colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, y se dio cuenta que seguía desnuda.

- ¡Diablos! -se separó de él- tengo que vestirme puede verme alguien –Edward la miró sonriente, se veía preciosa, con su rostro preocupado, con el pelo desordenado y con sus mejillas sonrosadas- ¡Podrías ayudarme eh! -exclamó y Edward rió.

(…)

¿Cómo no iba a pasar un taxi cerca?  
Llevaban varios minutos caminando por la costanera, tratando de buscar un taxi pero nada. Caminaban con sus manos entrelazadas y ella llevaba la chaqueta de él, para menguar el poco frío que había a esa hora. No habían vuelto hablar de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero no era necesario... todo estaba bien.

- Eres un brujo -habló ella de repente a su lado- y me has tirado un hechizo -hizo un puchero gracioso y el rió levemente- me gustas -dijo después.

- Aquí la bruja es otra -el sonrió conmocionado al oírla- con esos ojos de loba, vas por la noche acechando a chicos indefensos como yo -se hizo el indignado- y yo soy un pobre inocente.

- Si claro -ella rió y estuvo a punto de darle un beso, pero se detuvo- ¡Edward!, ¡Un taxi! -ambos miraron hacia la calle, y efectivamente un auto se acercaba, lo hicieron detenerse y se subieron para tomar rumbo a la casa de ella.

(…)

- ¿No quieres darte una ducha? -preguntó ella, en cuanto estuvieron en su casa. Renée no estaba como todos los domingos. Así que estaban completamente solos.

- Quizás después -le guiñó un ojo- ve a bañarte, yo te espero aquí -se sentó en la sala y le sonrió.

- Está bien -asintió y subió las escaleras.

A medida que se sacaba la ropa, recordó lo que había vivido la noche anterior, no podía evitar sonreír. Edward había sido tan delicado, pero a la vez tan salvaje y eso le había encantado. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el novio de Tanya, de la puta de Tanaya, le hubiera hecho el amor, de una manera especial. ¿Se lo habría hecho así a Tanya?

¡Claro que no! y estaba segura de ello. Se sentía tan bien y no sentía celos para nada de la rubia que odiaba. Tanya se estaba perdiendo a semejante chico y eso no era su culpa.

Denali le mentía a Edward, hacía lo que quería con él y ella estaba consciente de eso y la verdad que le escondía.

Edward era un tipo genial, divertido, loco, serio, risueño, en fin era normal y cualquier persona normal no se merecía lo que ella le hacía.

¿Qué tal si ella lo ayudaba a descubrir la verdad?, no podía decírselo de frente claro, pero quizás llevarlo poco a poco hacía la verdad y guiarlo hasta Tanya, resultaría muy bien.

Si lo haría...sólo esperaba que Edward no reaccionara tan mal.

Unas manos la tomaron por la cintura, haciéndola sobresaltar bajo el agua, giró su cabeza encontrándose con el cobrizo sonriendo... desnudo.

- ¿No que me esperarías afuera? -preguntó ella y se giró quedando frente a él.

- Si te esperaría, hasta que me di cuenta que el agua estaba muy escasa, y quizás con una ducha juntos, ayudaríamos al mundo -ella rió- es una buena idea, eh -se acercó a ella y comenzó a dar pequeño besos sobre su cuello, ella gimió levemente ante tales sensaciones que esto le provocaba.

- Ed -contuvo la respiración- mi mamá puede llegar y… -paró al sentir como Edward bajaba sus besos- ¡Edward!

- Seamos silenciosos -murmuró- no te resistas, nena -ella sonrió y se dejó llevar simplemente.

(…)

Suspiró cansado, su madre había estado riendo media hora sobre su aspecto y había estado otra media hora regañándolo. Y Como mucha otras veces había estado aguantándola. Ella ¡Tenía que entender que ya no era un niño!, pero aún así le encontraba la razón y tenía que hacerle caso, era su madre.

En el camino de vuelta a casa, había recibido una llamada de su padre, preguntándole como estaba y cuando iría a visitarlo. Tuvo que mentir diciendo que iría muy pronto, a penas tuviera tiempo, que estaba trabajando y no tenía horarios muy accesibles. Le había inventado aquella escusa para no ir, porque sinceramente sabía lo que le diría... la misma historia de siempre.

- ¡Hey! -una voz lo sobresaltó al entrar a su habitación.

- ¡Joder! Jasper -llevó una mano hacia su pecho- ¡Me has asustado! -lo miró bien y el ruloso estaba acostado en su cama, con su laptop, ¿Por qué todos tenían la manía de acostarse en su cama?

- Ni que fuera tan feo -carcajeó- ¿muy tarde para llegar, no te parece? -Edward se adentró más en su habitación, completamente ordenada Gracias Mamá, dijo en su interior, y comenzó a buscar ropa limpia para cambiarse.

- Ni tanto -se encogió de hombros- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó.

- íbamos a hablar ¿recuerdas? -Edward lo miró, y asintió luego de unos segundos- y mi primera pregunta es ¿Cuándo dejaremos de vestirnos de mujer? -Edward suspiró profundo, tarde o temprano tenía que hablar de ese tema con su amigo.

- Pues, falta poco -Edward lo miró para que le siguiera explicando- sólo necesito saber que me esconde Tanya, sabiendo eso lo uso como excusa y termino con ella -lo miró.

- ¿Excusa?, ¿usarás aquella excusa y terminarás con ella?, ¿no habrá otra razón? -Edward entendió la indirecta y sonrió abiertamente- ¿Por qué sonríes como bobo?, ¿Tiene algo que ver con que anoche no hayas llegado y me hayas dejado esperando como estúpido?

- ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta? -lo molestó- pero bueno, no te vas a creer lo que te voy a contar -dijo y se sentó a un lado de él.

Por fin, solo en su habitación.

Una gran paz reinaba en su casa, y sentía bienestar. Acostado en su cama, veía por su ventana el sol, sobre el cielo. Unas horas más tardes, tendría que volver al instituto y no quería... añoraba volver a su antigua vida y añoraba su libertad.

El sonido de su celular lo distrajo, y contestó.

- Hey -se paró de la cama, para andar descalzo sobre su habitación.

- ¡Ed! -exclamó una voz aguda al otro lado... Tanya- ¿Se puede saber con qué derecho me dejas sola en la boda de mi prima? -preguntó ella molesta, lo notó.

- Con ninguno -contestó simplemente. Se paseó por la habitación buscando algo.

- Ni te inmutas -murmuró ella- ¡Joder Edward!, ¡Me has dejado tirada! -exclamó furiosa.

- ¡Tú ni me tomabas en cuenta! -exclamó él- ¿Qué iba a hacer yo, en una boda donde no conozco nadie, y más encima mi novia me deja sólo a mi suerte?

- Estaba bailando -respondió- después te busqué y no estabas, ¡Me asustaste! me preocupé demasiado, ¡Eres tonto! -se notaba que estaba bastante enojada.

- Pues, piénsalo antes -murmuró de mal humor- ahora ¿qué quieres? -no podía evitar usar un tono frío con ella.

- ¿Cómo que, qué quiero? -preguntó- soy tu novia, ¿acaso no puedo llamarte? -¡Diablos!, Tanya lo estaba aburriendo.

- Si puedes -respondió- pero casi nunca lo haces -sonó molesto.

- Edward -de un momento a otro, sonó ¿cariñosa?, bueno como fuera, a fin de cuentas a estas alturas, no reconocía nada de Tanya- estudio, no tengo tiempo, no te enojes conmigo.

- No estoy enojado -rió amargamente.

- Bueno eso espero -rió ella nerviosa- ¿sabes que sucede el sábado que viene?

- No -dijo decidido, ¿qué sucedía el sábado?

- ¡Cumplimos un año! -paró su andar, y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo- un año contigo amor.

Un año, perdido. Resonó en su mente.

.

.

.

**UN AÑO DESPERDICIADO!**

**Y Bella ha decidido decirle el secreto de Tanya! Dejan reviews?**

**Marie PattinsonJ**


	54. Chapter 53

Capitulo 53

'Edward está raro', 'Edward no es tan cariñoso', 'está muy distante', 'ni me llama' 'creo que ya no me quiere'.  
Frases que había escuchado los últimos minutos. Tanya llevaba más de media hora hablándole ¡Sobre el mismo!

Era miércoles, mitad de semana y estaba almorzando con las chicas, mientras la rubia le hablaba sobre su relación.

- Quizás tiene a otra -habló Camille de repente y él casi se ahoga con la lata de bebida.

- ¡No! -exclamó su novia- ¡Edward no puede tener a otra! -él simplemente se quedó callado, escuchando la conversación- se supone que me quiere.

- Quizás ya no lo supone -habló Ashley.

- Él me quiere -dijo Tanya- soy su chica, no puede tener a otra.

Y entonces volvió a perderse en la conversación, ¿Por qué a Tanya le afectaba tanto que él estuviera con otra? -que en cierta parte era verdad- se supone que no lo quiere, que no le interesa, que él le da igual, pero no, ella seguía confundiéndolo aún más, con sus muestras de amor repentinos.

- Hey Denali -miró a su lado y la castaña estaba frente a ellos- ¿cómo estás?

- Muy bien querida -Tanya ni si quiera la miró- ¿a qué se debe tu infortunada visita?

- Necesito a Kate -se miraron mutuamente y la castaña sonrió- ven, Kate.

- Ya vengo -susurró él y sin importarles las demás chicas, caminó tras Bella.

- Apúrate -murmuró ella y le tomó la mano para empezar a correr por el campus.

- ¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó, pero ella sólo le hizo un gesto de silencio.

Atravesaron el campus y llegaron a la piscina. Edward miró confundido a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué sucede nena? -preguntó, y ella le sonrió, le tomó la mano nuevamente y lo dirigió a una puerta. Sin saber cómo, se encontraba en los vestidores de las chicas, no había nadie a la hora del almuerzo.

- No sé cómo lo soportas -habló ella.

- ¿Soportar qué? -ella le sonrió nuevamente y se abalanzó sobre él, atrapando sus labios, en un beso profundo y romántico.

- ¡Diablos quería besarte! -murmuró entre besos- te necesito Edward, eres una maldita droga -abrazó su cuello e intensificó el beso.

Y la entendía perfectamente, porque él había querido besarla, todo el día pero las clases, las chicas, y Tanya eran un verdadero martirio.

- Igual te necesito -murmuró y la tomó por la cintura fuertemente- te necesito tanto, que quiero cometer una locura, nena.

- Si -susurró ella- haz todas las locuras que quieras -con su pie empujó la puerta del vestidor y con una mano libre apagó la luz.

Esa semana, la disfrutó al máximo. Todas las noches había dormido con Bella, y había vuelto a sentir el calor de su cuerpo, junto al de ella. Por otra parte Tanya, seguía insistiendo que él estaba raro, y que averiguaría lo que le pasaba, pero eso a él no le interesaba, ya no.

Cada vez más, tenías ganas de encontrar aquella verdad que buscaba inquieto. Necesitaba esa verdad, ¡No quería estar con Tanya!

La semana había transcurrido, muy rápida, como si el destino quisiese que llegara sábado... como si quisiese que llegara su aniversario.

- ¿Qué harás mañana Edward? -le preguntó la castaña, que estaba a su lado acostada.

- No sé -se encogió de hombros, aunque supuso que Tanya lo llamaría por su aniversario- aunque, mañana cumplo un año de noviazgo con Tanya -bufó y un silencio se hizo presente en la habitación.

- No tengo la menor idea como has podido soportar a Tanya, todo un año -sonó molesta- ¿qué harás?, ¿la llevaras a un restaurant lujoso, con vino caro, luego le darás un anillo y después terminaran teniendo sexo, en tu casa? -preguntó aún más molesta, y Edward frunció el ceño, eso había sonado como si estuviera ¿celosa?

- No -sonrió- supongo que iré a su casa -se encogió de hombros- pero no te pongas celosa es…

- ¡No estoy celosa! –exclamó.

- La negación es la primera etapa -murmuró, y rió.

"Entonces buscas, una verdad despavorido  
una realidad que siempre ha estado  
una mentira que ha sobrevivido  
y todo ha sido un total desengaño"

"Hoy es un día especial  
Donde todo saldrá a la luz  
ve, hacia ella, sé leal  
y todo mejorará"

"Ve a su casa, durante esta tarde  
una sorpresa te llevaras, tu males se irán  
y ya no serás un cobarde  
y las mentiras no seguirán"

"Una casa, una chica, y una sorpresa  
Las causas, de una verdad o un infierno,  
Mucha Suerte."

Guardó la pequeña hoja que había encontrado en su parabrisas, se metió a su auto y comenzó a pensar, ¿quien le habrá enviado ese papel?

¿Sería Bella?, si quizás hubiera sido ella, pero no lo creía, es decir, ¿Para qué le enviaría un papel así?, si claramente ella le había dicho que no le diría la verdad, que no diría nada.

Leyó nuevamente el papel y ahí decía que fuera a casa de donde buscaba la verdad, es decir a casa de Tanya.

¿Alguien más sabría su secreto?

¡Joder!

Miró la hora, era medio día y recién venía saliendo del instituto. Como todo sábado, iría a ver a su madre y un momento a Tanya, pero con aquel mensaje había quedado inquieto ni siquiera quería ir a su casa.

Se puso la capucha de su buzo y se removió inquieta, sobre su moto. Por fin sus mejores amigos se la habían entregado, pero no había podido disfrutar la satisfacción de tenerla, porque estaba nerviosa. Edward aún no llegaba, y debía entrar en cualquier momento a esa casa.

Ojalá hubiera entendido la nota.

Miró la ventana de la habitación de Tanya, y negó con la cabeza... sólo esperaba que Edward no reaccionara tan mal.

Un recuerdo atacó su mente.

(***)

Buscó con la mirada a la rubia, no la veía en ninguna parte. ¡Sabía que tenía que haber ido a buscarla a su casa!

Siguió caminando por la arena con la vista en todas partes. Era su cumpleaños número trece y había querido pasar la mitad del día con su gran amiga de California... Tanya Denali.

Su padre Charlie había insistido en que fueran a california a visitar a sus abuelos, y ella y su madre habían aceptado dichosas. Le gustaba vivir en Wisconsin, pero en California estaban sus familiares maternos y estaba Tanya, su amiga desde pequeña.

- Hey tonta -se sobresaltó y frente a ella vio a Tanya- ¡¿Cómo estás?! -exclamó emocionada.

- Bien -murmuró y la abrazó fuertemente- te extrañé.

- Yo igual -Tanya sonrió- ven, vamos a sentarnos.

Entonces habían estado un buen rato hablando, sobre su vida, sobre las cosas que le habían pasado, sobre todo... ¡Debían ponerse al tanto!

- Mira ese chico -habló Bella- creo que no deja de mirarme -Tanya miró en la dirección del chico y se encogió de hombros- es lindo.

- Ni tanto -le restó importancia- no me hables de chicos, ni me interesan -dijo en tono molesto y Bella se extrañó.

No había entendido la última frase.

(***)

Volvió a la realidad al oír el ruido de un motor apagándose. Edward había llegado. Lo vio acercarse a la puerta y vio en su rostro cierta duda. Un leve toque hizo que la puerta se abriera y Edward entrara, lo siguió segundos después, por si la necesitaba.

Edward dio pasos lentos, no había nadie en casa al parecer. Se dirigió a la cocina y no había nadie, en la sala tampoco, ¿Donde estaría Tanya?

Se acercó a las escaleras y las manos comenzaron a sudarles, ¿el papel sería cierto?, ¿encontraría la verdad arriba?

Comenzó a subir lentamente, escalón por escalón y suspiró. Oyó risas y sonidos extraños de una puerta, y reconoció la voz de Tanya... ¡Mierda!  
Se acercó hacia la puerta entreabierta, y ahí se quedó unos segundos, hasta que entró despacio.

Miró hacia al frente, y se quedó congelado... Había un chico sobre Tanya, y estaban desnudos. Se quedó sin aire unos segundos y quiso retroceder, pero lamentablemente chocó con la puerta e hizo ruido... Lo habían notado y para cuando pensó que esto no podía ser peor, aquello lo desafió.

¡Había una mujer!

No era un chico, si no ¡Una chica!, y estaba con Tanya, ahí desnudas, teniendo...

- ¡Tanya! -exclamó sin aliento.

**ATENCIÓN**

**Amo que sepan lo arroz que es Tanya… Si quieren actualización debemos superar los 115 reviews. Si no hasta que…**

**Marie PattinsonJ**


	55. Chapter 54

Capitulo 54

Pasado-Presente-Futuro, todo es igual.

Recuerdos, sucesos y secretos, que te hacen ver la realidad de otra forma. Cuando todo está bien, significa que todo está mal, y viceversa, nunca se sabe cuando descubrirás algo nuevo y te irás a la misma mierda.

Una paralización recorrió su cuerpo, pareció pegado al piso, y en conjunto estaba su mandíbula. Miró fijamente a Tanya, que se ponía una bata al igual que la otra chica, y las imágenes de ella besándose con otra mujer no dejaban de atormentarlo. Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos eso.

- ¡Ed! -exclamó Tanya y se acercó a él, pero él se alejó.

- ¡Ed nada! -exclamó mientras la furia lo carcomía- ¿Qué significa esta mierda?

- No es lo que tú piensas -ella se acercó nuevamente a él, pero retrocedió aún más.

- ¡No me toques, Joder! -caminó un poco adentrándose en la habitación y miró a la otra chica, alta, delgada y de pelo corto, muy corto, la miró bien, reconoció su rostro.

(***)

¿Era un chico?

Sí, obvio que lo era.

¿Qué hacían abrazados?

No lo sabía, pero la sangre le hervía por dentro de las venas.

¿No se suponía que Tanya estaría viajando?

Sí, así le había dicho ella, pero no, al parecer le había mentido, porque su novia Tanya Denali estaba en una fiesta playera... y con ese chico.

Los observó fijamente, el chico la abrazaba por la cintura y Tanya reía con él. Apretó los dientes en conjunto con la lata -que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta pero estaba vacía- que sostenía en su mano, siguió mirándolos, por unos minutos, ¿qué debía hacer?

(***)

Resulta que aquella chica, era la misma persona que había visto con Tanya, en aquella fiesta playera... la primera vez que ella le mintió. Pero ¡él había visto un chico!, examinó su rostro nuevamente en segundos y claro, la muchacha con aquel cabello corto, pasaba desapercibida como hombre.

- Déjame que te explique -fijó su vista en Tanya, y ésta la miraba suplicante- no es lo que tú piensas amor, yo te quiero.

- ¡Basta de mentiras! -exclamó- ¡Basta de tus putas mentiras! -la tomó por los hombros- tú no me quieres.

- Si te quiero -trató de abrazarlo, pero él no la dejó- Edward, por favor.

- Sé todo sobre ti -murmuró, con la voz triste y acongojada- sé que eres una mentirosa, una embustera, una cínica, una falsa.

- ¡No me digas eso! -exclamó- mi amor, por favor.

- Deja de fingir, por favor -le pidió con un poco de calma. Aunque era muy difícil tenerla en aquel momento. La historia parecía, una película erótica, en donde dos mujeres hacen un trío con un hombre y terminan teniendo sexo descontrolado, pero esto no era así ¡Claro que no!, lo cierto era, que la mujer que había creído querer, lo había engañado, durante un año, con una mujer, a sus espaldas. ¡Ni siquiera con un hombre!, si no que con una chica, y eso era lo que agravaba las cosas- dime algo Tanya Denali, y respóndeme con la verdad -la rubia lo miró, mientras la otra chica era testigo silencioso de todo- ¿Eres lesbiana? -Tanya, aguantó el aliento, y Edward se cruzó de hombros.

- Yo… -comenzó a decir.

- ¡La verdad!

- ¡Sí, joder sí! -exclamó con algunas lágrimas en los ojos- soy lesbiana, desde hace cuatro años -murmuró esta vez y Edward cerró los ojos, sin poder creerlo.

La rubia ya era lesbiana, cuando la conoció ¡Le había mentido como querido! y se sentía un tonto. Hubiera preferido mil veces, oír la historia de que Tanya, salía con otro chico, a sus espaldas porque no lo quería o algo así, pero ¡No!, su novia era lesbiana hace años y él había estado como idiota embobado tras ella.

- Eres una mentirosa -abrió los ojos, mientras sentía que se le aguaban los ojos, no por la mentira recién descubierta, si no por la tonta impotencia que sentía en ese momento- me has engañado durante más de un año, ¿Por qué Tanya?, ¡Yo no te he hecho nada!

- ¡Tú no lo entiendes! -exclamó ella y se sentó en la cama- nunca quise hacerte daño, ni mentirte ni engañarte, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

- Lo hubieras hecho con otro idiota -murmuró y lanzó una mirada fugaz a la otra chica que miraba el suelo, confundida- pero no hubieras jugado conmigo, de aquella manera, ¡Te quería joder!, te quería mucho, llegué a creer que te amaba, y creí todas tus idiotas palabras -llevó sus manos hacia su pelo, y suspiró.

¿Cómo podría desconfiar de su novia, si lo miraba como si fuera el último chico en la tierra?

¿Cómo podía desconfiar de su chica, si lo besaba con tanto amor?

- Nunca hubiera pensado, que tú me engañarías -siguió hablando con amargura- al principio, te creí, te quise, te extrañaba, hasta que comenzaste a comportarte extraño.

- Edward -lo interrumpió ella.

- ¡No me interrumpas! -ella asintió y el siguió hablando- comencé a sospechar, y me aseguré que tú serías incapaz de engañarme, pero los celos y la inseguridad me invadieron, me hicieron cometer una locura muy grande -rió amargamente.- ¿sabes quién es Kate Benson? -literalmente se le desfiguró la cara a Tanya y abrió los ojos sorprendida- soy yo.

- No –susurró.

- Sí -sonrió irónicamente-. Por eso no dudo al decir, que eres una mentirosa, me infiltré en tu instituto y conocí a la verdadera Tanya -metió las manos en sus bolsillos, ¡Tenía tantas ganas de golpear a alguien!- hice el ridículo, para conocer a la que era mi novia y mira lo que me encontré.

- Edward, de verdad yo no quise hacerte daño -susurró- créeme.

- No puedo creerte nada, ya no -hubo un silencio, que sirvió para alivianar el ambiente.

- No me dejes -susurró ella y Edward se sorprendió ante tal petición- por favor, mis padres, los conoces, ellos no saben mi condición, no saben nada y si se enteraran, los defraudaría, necesito un novio, te necesito Ed.

- Tú, necesitas un muñeco Tanya.

- ¡No!, ¡Te necesito a ti! y no quieres creerme, porque te aseguro ¡Que la tonta de Bella te ha metido cosas en la cabeza! -Edward la miró frunciendo el ceño, ¿Entonces la castaña sabía que Tanya era lesbiana?, -con razón, llamaba tanto a Kate-, habló irónicamente- pero ella dice mentiras, no le creas a ella, ¡Ella tiene la culpa de todo! ¡Siempre ha tenido la culpa! –exclamó.

- ¡No me metas en esto! -una voz los hizo sobresaltar a ambos, miraron hacia la puerta y la castaña estaba ahí, con el entrecejo fruncido- ¡No de nuevo!

- Bella -susurró él.

- Alexa vete -se dirigió, hasta la chica- vete, por favor.

- Es Alex -por primera vez hablo ella- lo sabes.

- Lo sé, pero ¡Vete! -la chica de pelo corto, miró a Tanya y Edward y desapareció tras la puerta.

Los tres se miraron, Tanya con una furia por dentro, Edward con el rostro confundido y la castaña, estaba seria.

Era recordar el pasado.


	56. Chapter 55

Capitulo 55

(***)

Bella sonrió frente al espejo de su habitación, estaba cambiando y le gustaba aquello. Con Catorce años ya era una señorita, que le interesaba la música, le gustaba leer, y salir con chicos. Como todos los años había ido a visitar a sus abuelos, y a su mejor amiga. Se encontraba en la casa que tenían sus padres en California, Renée había ido con su madre y Charlie estaba con sus amigos.

- ¿Entonces de qué querías hablarme? -le preguntó a Tanya que estaba tras ella, en su cama acostada.

- De que han pasado muchas cosas este año -Bella se dio vuelta y se sentó frente a ella confundida- debo preguntarte algo.

- Dime pues -se encogió de hombros ella.

- ¿Te gustan los chicos? -le preguntó y Bella frunció el ceño ¡Obvio que le gustaban!

- Pero obvio que me gustan, boba -ella rió- a nosotras las chicas nos gustan los chicos –sonrió.

- No siempre es así -murmuró Tanya, y la miró de arriba a abajo- hay veces en que a las chicas le gustan las chicas -Bella la miró confundida.

- Me estas tratando de decir ¿qué te gustan las mujeres? -se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente.

- Te estoy tratando de decir que me gusta una chica -Bella se paralizó- estoy tratando de decirte que me gustas -Bella se alejó de ella y se paró, ¿De qué hablaba Tanya?, ¡No podía ser cierto!

- ¡Somos mejores amigas! -exclamó la castaña- tú estás confundida, ¡No sabes lo que quieres!, ¡No te puedo gustar!

- Yo sé lo que quiero -se acercó a la castaña y la acorralo, mientras se miraban, Tanya en un movimiento rápido la empujó hacia la cama y se montó sobre ella- ¡Si me puedes gustar! -la tomó por los brazos- eres perfecta -susurró y comenzó a acercarse.

- ¡Aléjate! -se movió- ¡Suéltame!

- Eres linda, y yo sé que puedo gustarte -no la dejó protestar porque, se acercó más y rozó sus labios, al mismo tiempo que liberaba los brazos de ella, y alguien entraba a la habitación.

- ¿Qué son esos gri...? ¡Bella! -exclamó Charlie, su padre.

- Papá -rápidamente ella se paró de la cama, al igual que Tanya- ¿qué haces aquí?, yo pensé que estabas con tu amigos y… -la interrumpió.

- ¿Qué carajos estaban haciendo? -preguntó enojado- ¿Por qué se estaban besando?

- Papá yo puedo explicártelo -habló ella asustada.

- ¡Hazlo! -exclamó él.

- Tanya, llegó y comenzó a decirme cosas raras y quiso besarme y… -habló nerviosa.

- ¡Eso es mentira! -habló la rubia, mirando al padre de Bella- yo le explico, Bella -la miró- desde hace meses me ha llamado, diciéndome cosas raras, me dice que me quiere, que me extraña y hoy, cuando por fin nos vimos, me dijo que le gustaba, trató de besarme, y forzarme y… -suspiró 'acongojada'- señor Charlie hable con su hija, tiene serios problemas, quiere ser lesbiana, y yo he quedado muy asombrada ante su comportamiento-sonó convincente.

- Te creo -habló el castaño serio- pero deberías irte, tengo que hablar con Bella.

- Si señor, pero no hable con mis padres, sobre esto, ellos se morirían de la vergüenza y me castigarían si supieran esto, ¿no lo haga si?

- No lo haré, Tanya -suspiró, la rubia miró por última vez a la castaña y salió por última vez de aquella casa.

- ¡En qué estás pensando Bella! -gritó él, sin dejarle hablar- No te hemos criado así, ¡Nunca creí que actuarias de esta forma! -volvió a gritarle y ella tuvo ganas de llorar- Por lo que he visto, lamento decirte que me has defraudado.

- Papa, yo no… -la interrumpió.

- ¡Tú nada! -gritó- Que dirían mis superiores si supieran que tengo una hija lesbiana, Los padres de Tanya, son importantes y tienen mucha influencia ¿te imaginas supieran esto?, -ella quiso decirle que no era aquello, pero no pudo- ¡Es inaceptable!, ¡Me has decepcionado terriblemente!

- Papá por favor, yo no… -de nuevo no la dejó hablar.

- Hablaré con tu madre -se dio media vuelta- Me da asco tener una hija como tú -dicho esto salió por la puerta y ella se quedo ahí con las lágrimas rodeándole por la cara.

Quiso explicarse, pero no pudo.

- Juro, Tanya Denali que me las pagarás -susurró para sí misma.

Horas más tarde, y luego de discusiones gritos y malos entendidos

Charlie Swan se volvía para Winsconsin, y Bella era consolada por su madre.

- Llora mi amor -acariciaba su cabello- llora todo lo que quieras -Renée reprimió un sollozo, ella debía ser fuerte por su hija.

(***)

- No te atrevas a meterme en este asunto Tanya, ya no -habló firme- yo no tengo culpa, de la mierda que haces, ya no.

- Bella -susurró- ¡eres una traidora!

- Y tú una mentirosa -la miró fijamente- él se merecía saber la verdad -apuntó a Edward.

- ¿Tú sabías que Kate era Edward? –preguntó.

- Sí -sonrió- lo sabía, y lo ayudé a que te descubriera, ¡Él no merecía esta farsa!

- ¡Te odio! -se iba a abalanzar sobre ella, pero Edward se interpuso.

- ¡Aléjate, Tanya! -la paró- no culpes a otras personas sobre tus actos, no seré tu títere, no seré tu juguete, ni tu pantalla frente a tus padres, terminamos y espero no verte jamás en mi vida -dijo frío, se dio media vuelta y miró a la castña- podrías haberme ahorrado el espectáculo que me he mandando en el instituto, eh.

- Ed… -comenzó a decir la morena.

- No digas nada -susurró- he hecho el ridículo, durante un año y no noté nada, ¡Soy el tonto más grande! -exclamó- pero gracias por la nota, Adiós -Con paso cabizbajo salió de la casa, y golpeó con fuerza la llanta de su auto- maldita sea.

- Te dije que me las pagarías -le dijo Bella a Tanya- al final la verdad se sabría -no esperó que dijera nada, y salió de la casa para alcanzar a Edward, pero fue imposible él ya se había ido.

Por una parte se sintió bien al que Edward descubriera todo, era hora, una persona no podía ser engañada así. Quizás al principio cuando descubrió a Edward, hubiera querido que no se enterara de aquello, pero el cobrizo era un chico bueno y había aprendido a conocerlo.

Simplemente quería lo mejor para él. Sin embargo, no había quedado totalmente satisfecha, había sentido que él había quedado resentido con ella o enojado, era una sensación extraña en el pecho.

Se bajó de su moto, se sacó el caso y entró a su casa. Había sido un día terrible y agotador, sólo quería dormir un rato y luego hablaría con Edward, a como diera lugar.

Oyó voces en la cocina y se extrañó, ¿con quién estaría su madre?

Se dirigió a paso lento hacia la cocina, y quedó paralizada al ver a la persona sentada en la mesa. Reconocería a esa cabellera castaña en donde fuera y también esos ojos cafés, porque ella igual los tenía.

Su padre estaba ahí

Un problema nuevo.

Su pasado hacía presencia en su presente, y el presente iba a repercutir en su futuro.

.

.

.

**Hola. Aqui estoy yo, lamento aver pedido rr anteriormente. **

**Ahora ****ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS****... Se que muchas quieren darle un golpe a Charlie, ahora ya no vemos tan rebelde Bella. Si ella es asi es por culpa de la arroz de Tanya. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Se que son pocos caps pero desde que subi la histora he hecho maratones graaaandes y por eso hemos llegado tan lejos en poco tiempo.**

**Gracias de nuevo, chicas. **Lectoras que estan desde un principio como **Tecupi, Rosbell y otras anonimas y alas nueva bienvenidas.**


	57. Chapter 56

Capitulo 56

Quiso retroceder y salir arrancando hacia su habitación, meterse bajo su cama y esperar a que todo sucediera rápido, como cuando huía de sus problemas antes. Pero estaba grande, era mayor de edad y ya no debía huir de nada, los problemas se debían enfrentar, y ser fuerte. Avanzó un poco, y sus padres la notaron, los ojos grises de su padre, la detallaron son asombro y emoción, pero ella estaba totalmente nerviosa y confundida.

Apartó la vista de su padre unos segundos, y miró a su madre, esta tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos y no era para más. ¡Su esposo había vuelto!

Bella podía haberse negado a escuchar todas las noticias de su padre, o sus saludos o cualquier otra cosa, pero no era tonta y podía notar y escuchar cuando su madre hablaba con su padre, y le decía que lo quería y lo extrañaba. Ellos seguían siendo esposos, y por esto Renée seguía usando el apellido Swan, Bella sabía que habían peleado hace cuatro años, por culpa de ella, y sabía que a él le había costado volver a recuperar la confianza de su madre, pero lo que no le había costado era recuperar su amor, porque nunca lo había perdido, ¡Ellos están enamorados!, desde hace años, su amor es un amor de esos que duran para siempre, de esos que no se destruyen fácil y la castaña solía admirar aquello. ¿Cuándo iba a encontrar a un amor así?

Nunca, porque no quería encontrarlo simplemente.

Su padre se paró del asiento, y ella retrocedió por inercia, como si estuviera asustada, su madre notó aquel gesto y también se paró, debían hablar, era la hora de la verdad, la hora en donde Charlie y Bella Swan debían aclarar todo.

- Bella -murmuró su madre con una sonrisa- mi amor, estás aquí -se acercó lentamente hacia ella.

- Sí -susurró- estoy aquí.

- Pensé que tardarías más -ella habló, y su padre aún no decía nada.

- El problema se solucionó rápido -no quiso dar detalles, y no estaba mintiendo, ¿El problema de Tanya se había resuelto cierto?

- Hola Bella, ¿ya no saludas? -la castaña se quedó estática, la voz de su padre seguía igual de grave, pero ella la notaba diferente, y eso se debía a los años, en que no lo había escuchado. ¿Hoy era el día de recordar el pasado?, primero Tanya, con su lesbianismo y todo lo que conllevó el mantenerlo oculto, y ahora su padre estaba ahí, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no le hubieran dolido las palabras que le dijo, como si todo estuviera normal, pero no claro que no. Hoy más que nunca recordaba todo los gritos de su padre, y todo los desprecios que le hizo.

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y no lo saludó, ni si quiera habló y se dispuso a girarse para ir a la habitación

- ¿Sigues igual de inmadura e irresponsable, Bella? -¿De qué estaba hablando su padre?

- ¿Qué has dicho? -susurró- ¿Irresponsable, yo? -se apuntó con una sonrisa irónica en la cara- ¡Debes estar demente!

- No me faltes el respeto -murmuró calmado- si fueras responsable, no hubieras repetido el año, y sino fueras inmadura serías capaz de aunque sea saludarme, niña -Bella miró al hombre que tenía frente a ella, con su cabello corto estilo militar y con unos ojos profundos y cafés, él demostraba dureza y frialdad, pero ella sabía que él tenía su parte sensible, y es que ¡Ella lo admiraba!, tiempo totalmente pasado.

- No te importa, porque repetí el año, y no tienes el derecho a llamarme irresponsable, y si soy o no inmadura, ¡No debería interesarte! -exclamó seria, si hace cuatro años, no había tenido valor para defenderse ahora, haría todo lo contrario, no se quedaría para nada callada.

- Me importa, Bella, eres mi hija -¿Por qué tenía un tono tan calmado?, ella estaba explotando en rabia.

- Si tu hija, claro -murmuró sarcásticamente- ahora soy tu hija, pero antes no -no pudo seguir ya que fue interrumpida.

- ¡Basta! -exclamó Renée- se callan los dos, luego discutiremos, todo lo que haya que discutir, por ahora quiero paz -suspiró- Bella cariño, tu padre se quedará aquí por un tiempo, y no quiero reclamos -Bella miró a su madre seria, ¿Por qué su padre se quedaría en su casa?, ¡Ella sabía todo lo que había llorado por el desprecio de su padre!- ¿Bien? -su madre la miró, y Bella quiso decirle no, que nada estaba bien, que su vida estaba desordenada y lo único bueno que tenía era a Edward, que él si la escuchaba, pero asintió solamente, no le reclamaría nada, porque o si no su padre pensaría que seguiría siendo ¡Una inmadura!, y ella le demostraría que no era así, que ella había cambiado, ya no sería irresponsable, acabaría el año con buenas notas, para que el pudiese tragarse sus palabras de una buena vez- si quieres sube, te avisaré cuando la cena este lista -ella no dijo nada, y salió lentamente de la cocina analizando todo lo que había pasado.

Llegó a su habitación y miró su cama, estuvo tentada a tirarse sobre ella y relajarse ahí, pero sabía exactamente que no haría eso, se tiraría a la cama y se pondría a llorar como una magdalena, estaba segura, por lo que dejó la opción de la cama, y se sentó en el sofá de su habitación

(***)

- ¿Papá no volverá cierto? -preguntó ella, en los brazos de su madre, unos días después de que su padre, la hubiera tratado de la peor manera.

- No, Bella -Renée suspiró- él estará en Wisconsin y nosotras nos quedaremos aquí, en California, buscaré un trabajo en el instituto de mujeres de la ciudad, y será lo que Dios quiera –murmuró.

- ¿Se van a divorciar? -su madre se encogió de hombros- él nunca había actuado así.

- Debiste explicarle bien.

- ¡Traté! -la castaña se separó un poco- no me dejó ni explicarle nada, me insultó, me trató pésimo -sollozó- ¡Lo odio mamá!, ¡Lo odio! –exclamó.

- ¡No hables así! -la miró seria- es tu padre, Bella.

- Defiéndelo, hazlo vamos -se paró del sofá- tú no sabes lo que siento.

- Bella -la interrumpió.

- Nada mamá, déjalo -ella se fue a su habitación y estuvo toda la tarde, reflexionando, ¡No lloraría más!

(***)

- No lloraré -susurró- tengo otras cosas mejores que hacer.

Buscó su celular y vio la hora, ¿sería correcto llamar a Edward?

¡Joder!, una preocupación la invadía, quería estar con él, apoyarlo y explicarle todo, todo sobre lo que tuviera duda, pero también sabía que él necesitaba estar sólo, aunque fuera un momento, debía pensar, y debía volver a su realidad, ella sólo esperaba que estuviera bien y no cometiera una locura.

Esperaría unas horas y luego lo llamaría, bueno luego de pedirle el número de Jasper a Alice, y luego pediría el numero de Edward a Jasper, ¿Por qué nunca había guardado el número del cobrizo?, bueno nunca se había preocupado de aquello, siempre lo tenía cerca-sonrió para sí misma.

Le entró una duda a su mente, ¿Que pasaría ahora que Tanya sabía la verdad?, ¿Edward se iría?, ¿No lo vería más?, una presión se ocasionó en su pecho al tan sólo pensar en aquello. No quería separarse de él.

Llamó a Alice y le pidió el número de Jazz, puesto que la morena no tenía el de Edward directamente, lo anotó en su agenda y suspiró. En el primero piso de su casa no se oían ruidos, sólo tranquilidad y Bella hubiera estado relajada sino se hubiera acordado que abajo estaba el hombre que más la había hecho sufrir... su padre.

Se dijo a si misma que llamaría a Edward en unas horas, y luego lo iría a ver, no quería estar en aquella casa, por lo menos no por hoy.


	58. Chapter 57

Capitulo 57

Tomó un baño tranquilo, para tratar de relajarse, pero aun sentía una incertidumbre en su pecho que no la dejaba en paz. Se vistió normal, un jeans, sus botines, una polera simple y su chaleco de lana favorito, mató el tiempo de ocio haciendo cualquier cosa, hasta que sintió la voz de su madre que la llamaba.

- ¡Bella!, la cena está lista -la castaña suspiró.

Agarró su celular y marcó el número de Jasper, mientras bajaba las escaleras. Llegó a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa, su padre estaba frente a ella, y su madre en la esquina de la mesa. Sonaron varios pitidos antes, que el ruloso contestara.

- ¿Hola? -la voz ronca de Jasper, la hizo suponer que había estado durmiendo.

- Jazz, soy Bella -suspiró levemente y miró al frente, se encontró con la penetrante mirada de su padre que oía atentamente lo que hablaba ella.

- ¿Bella?, que sorpresa, ¿sucede algo? -habló el ruloso.

- Te quería decir dos cosas, primero que todo -sonrió de medio lado- ¿me das el número y la dirección de Ed? -rió un poco- y bueno lo otro ¿No ha ido él a tu casa?

- No, Bella-susurró extrañado- ¿debería haber venido?

- No, ósea es que no sé -hizo una pausa- se enteró de algo hoy -obvió el tema de Tanya frente a su padre- referido a bueno… tú sabes -esperó que él entendiera, no podía hablar claro teniendo a dos pares de oídos escuchándola- estoy algo preocupada, trataré de llamarlo más tarde, e iré a su casa, pero si llega a hablarte, ¿me dices cómo está?

- Si no te preocupes -murmuró él- ¿debo preocuparme del estado de mi amigo?

- No lo sé -suspiró- esperemos que no, pero bueno ¿me mandas lo que te pedí por mensaje?

- Sí, no te preocupes, te mando el número y la dirección en unos momentos.

- Bien, gracias adiós.

- Adiós -cortó el celular y se encontró con la mirada de su madre también.

- ¿Quién es Ed? -dijo Renée.

- Un amigo -murmuró y se dispuso a comer lo que su madre había preparado. ¿Hace cuánto no comía en la mesa?

Sin malinterpretar claro, ella solía comer en su habitación o en la de su madre. Cuando estaban enojadas o no tenían buena relación -como en el último año- ella comía sola. Pero ahora estaba su padre, y cenar en la mesa, sería una buena ¿bienvenida?

- ¿Vas a salir? -la voz ronca de su padre, la sorprendió levemente.

- Sí -respondió simple- ¿algún problema? -levantó la cabeza y lo enfrentó. No podía evitar sentir algo de emoción al ver el rostro de su padre, ¡Hace tanto no lo veía! le había hecho falta tanto, pero tanto.

Odiaba el sentimiento en el pecho que sentía aquel momento, quería correr a los brazos de su fuerte padre y abrazarlo con todas las ganas que tenía guardadas. Recordaba todo lo que había vivido en su infancia y sentía ganas de llorar. Para ella Charlie era un héroe con su traje de militar y con sus armas, era su héroe el que la protegería de los malos hombres -como solía decir de pequeña- el que la consolara ante alguna pena, pero él no había estado, y lo tenía bien merecido.

El dolor que había sentido al escuchar tales palabras de una de las personas que más admiraba y amaba, era la peor sensación del mundo, se había sentido fatal y luego de unos meses, había prometido que nadie más le volvería a gritar, nunca más.

Había aprendido la lección, no se quedaría callada nunca más, y por esto había tomado un carácter fuerte y directo. Nadie la sobrepasaría y nadie le haría sentir el mismo dolor que había causado el hombre que tenía frente a ella.

Esto había aumentado al saber que su ex mejor amiga estaba en el mismo instituto que había sido inscrita y había jurado vengarse de la maldita rubia. Por esto las constantes peleas de ella y Tanya, ¡Quería golpearla!, todas las veces que fuese necesario. Quería liberar todo su dolor en ella, aunque también había veces que quería olvidarse de todo y salía todas las noches a fiestas, a veces no aguantaba los recuerdos, y se escapaba del instituto y justo después de esto, comenzaron los problemas con su madre, sus quejas sus conversaciones, ¡Odiaba todo aquello!, quería vivir y ser libre, quería escaparse de todo...

- Si hay problema, Bella -la mirada de él la increpó- es muy tarde, es sábado deberías descansar, y no salir -tomó un poco de bebida con calma, y esto la molestó mucho.

- ¿Descansar?, ¿no salir? -carcajeó algo graciosa- si estás loco eh, primero que todo como tú lo has dicho es sábado, siempre salgo los sábados, no descanso y si salgo ¿entiendes? -la molestia era notable en su voz. Después de que la había tratado como había querido, ahora la venía a dar órdenes ¿Quién se creía?

- Claro que entiendo -murmuró con cierta molestia también- Pero yo estoy aquí hija, y las cosas se harán a mi manera -quiso contestarle enseguida, pero él siguió hablando- Yo digo que no saldrás y no la harás ¿está vez tú has entendido? -remarcó el pronombre personal.

- Oh no -dijo ella y se paró de la mesa- no he entendido, y como no lo he hecho, me voy -se dio media vuelta, con la intención de salir lo más antes posible.

- ¡Bella!, ¡Vuelve niña! -exclamó él.

- ¡No, Teniente Swan! -se dio media vuelta- ya no cumplo sus órdenes -lo miró por un segundo y salió de ahí con una furia inmensa.

Tratando de tranquilizarse, se colocó un polerón simple, sacó su teléfono y salió de la casa, sin tomar en cuenta los gritos de su padre.

No le importaba la hora, iría a la casa de Edward y lo consolaría desde ahí, lo esperaría si fuese necesario, pero no volvería a su casa.

Edward no le contestaba el celular, y estaba preocupada. No le había costado mucho llegar a la casa de Edward, por lo que no dudó en tocar el timbre, aunque estuviera quizás muerta de vergüenza.

- ¿Si? -una mujer de pelo cobrizo, la miró con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Hola señora -sonó amable- disculpe la hora, pero ¿aquí vive Edward Cullen?

- Sí, aquí vive -una mueca de confusión apareció en el rostro de Esme- ¿lo buscas? -ella asintió- oh querida lo siento, Edward no ha llegado en toda la tarde -Bella quedó de piedra, era algo tarde, y Edward aun no llegaba a casa. Un miedo la recorrió al penar que Ed hubiese cometido alguna locura- ¿quieres pasar a esperarlo?

- Oh no, no-negó -lo espero acá afuera -se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa- no se preocupe debe estar por llegar.

- Bueno -la mujer la miró raro- si quieres un café o pasar la puerta estará abierta ¿sí?

- Muchas gracias -la mujer desapareció por la casa y ella suspiró.

- ¿Dónde estarás, cariño? -susurró bajo y se sentó frente a la casa de Edward.


	59. Chapter 58

Capitulo 58

Miró el punto brillante en el suelo y creyó que se quedaría ciego, la luna a esa hora hacía su máxima presencia, e iluminaba toda la ciudad. La observó fijamente durante unos segundos, y deseo que esta le hablara y le diera algún consejo.

Suspiró y se sentó sobre el parabrisas de su auto, abrió su sopa instantánea y empezó a comer, aunque no tenía mucho apetito, sólo quería distraer sus manos, para que su mente y las confusiones de su cabeza no lo atormentaran más.

- Mierda -susurró en cuanto sintió el ardor en su lengua. Se había quemado y tuvo que beber un poco de bebida. Miró hacia al frente y vio a algunas jóvenes parejas caminando por la playa a esa hora de la noche.

(***)

- ¿Quién soy? -sintió que le taparon los ojos y sonrió al escuchar su voz.

- Eres una chica linda -puso sus manos sobre las de ella.

- Te has ganado un premio -Tanya apareció frente a él y le sonrió como le encantaba- ¿caminamos por la playa?

- Si tú quieres -se encogió de hombros- pensé que no vendrías.

- Eres tú Ed, obvio vendría -entrelazaron sus manos sin darse cuenta, y él se emocionó ¡Le encantaba esa chica! hoy sería un gran día. Comenzaron a caminar por la playa, el cielo comenzaba a atardecer y aunque sonara muy cursi, la puesta de sol era un buen momento para pedirle que sea su novia.

- Debo decirte algo -sólo un poco de nervios aparecieron en su interior, pero nada que no pudiera controlar ¿cierto?

- Dime -pararon su caminar, Edward se paró frente a ella, tomó sus finas manos lentamente y en un gesto tierno las besó.

- Yo -suspiró- ¿eres genial sabes? -ella rió levemente- eres linda, eres maravillosa, me haces reír, me gustas -dijo finalmente, esperando que ella dijera algo.

- Oh -ella bajo la cabeza ¿avergonzada?- eres tierno Edward, pero yo... digo tú, tú también me gustas -él ni si quiera había notado la duda en su voz, solamente las palabras 'me gustas' habían bastado para que su corazón latiera fuertemente.

- Eres una copiona eh -sonrió- Tanya Denali -suspiró- me he dado cuenta que me encanta estar contigo, y que no quiero alejarme de ti ni un segundo, y la única manera de tenerte junto a mí y que yo esté seguro que serás mía, es que tu aceptes ser mi chica, sonará muy egoísta, pero sólo te quiero para mí -miró sus ojos profundamente y con la mayor sinceridad preguntó- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

(***)

- Patético -susurró él y tiró el bote de su sopa lejos- mil veces patético.

Había caído tan bajo sinceramente. Ahora que analizaba su situación, más calmado -en lo que podía- se daba cuenta de lo tonto que había sido. Hasta el más idiota de los idiotas, se hubiera dado cuenta, de las actitudes extrañas de su... de Tanya. Sus dudas, cuando ella no quería verlo, la conversación que había escuchado en el instituto, el chico extraño ¡Todo!

Pero él había estado obsesionado y es ahora cuando las palabras de Jasper aparecían en su mente.

(***)

- Tú estás obsesionado Edward.

- No, Jasper, estoy enamorado.

(***)

¿Qué? ¿Amor?

¿Qué era eso?

¿Qué era estar enamorado?

La única respuesta que obtenía, era que estar enamorado era un estado en donde la persona se enceguecía y cometía las tonteras más grandes al punto de llegar a ser patético.

Si eso no era estar enamorado, entonces no sabía la respuesta exacta.

La inseguridad y la obsesión de Edward, lo había llevado a cometer una locura muy grande, creía estar enamorado, pero más bien era una obsesión, la que tenía por su Tanya, para él, ella era hermosa sorprendente, tranquila, carismática, la perfección.

Pero resultó ser que nada de aquello era cierto. Tanya no era tranquila, no era perfecta. ¡Tanya era una mentirosa!

Lo que más le dolía era que, había creído por primera vez que una chica lo había atrapado totalmente. Nunca había creído sentir aquello por otra chica, y se sentía tan feliz por eso, pero ahora se daba cuenta que todo había sido una farsa, y al final de todo ¡Nada era cierto!, ¡No había sentido nada!, y todo el año que había estado con ella ¡Se había ido al mismo infierno!

Tiró la bebida en un bote de basura, y se subió a su auto. Encendió la radio y pudo fijarse en la hora. ¡Las doce de la noche!

Había estado horas vagando por la playa, por las calles, en el auto, sin hacer nada, sin moverse, sólo observando sin mirar nada. ¡Gran ironía!

Tenía unas ganas de golpear a alguien, ¡La furia lo mataba!, quería tomar a alguien y golpearlo hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, quería liberar su enojo simplemente.

Condujo hasta su casa, era tarde, y quería descansar, aunque sea unas horas, el domingo tendría que hacer el papeleo para quitar y matar a Marie Johnson y a Kate Benson. Tendría que hacerlo con cuidado, y pedir la ayuda de su primo ¡Joder! James Cullen tenía 22 años y vivía en california también, tendría que decirle que venía de parte de Marie y él iría de parte de Kate, y los quitaría a ambos del instituto. Sólo pedía no tener problemas.

Estacionó su auto, frente a su casa y bajo de él con el peso de los pies siguiéndolo.

Caminó unos pasos y miró la puerta de su casa con el ceño fruncido. Un cuerpo frágil se situaba apoyado en el umbral de su puerta. Se acercó lentamente y se fijó bien ¿Qué hacía Bella en su casa?

Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro, al saber que quizás ella estaría preocupada por él. Ella era sincera y directa, era por eso que le gustaba... sólo eso. Pero él no quería preocupación, no quería lastima ni un te lo dije, él sólo quería olvidar la aventura más loca y más patética de su corta vida.

Tomó en brazos a Bella y ella ni se inmutó, entró a la casa y buscó a su madre en la cocina.

- Mamá -susurró. Su madre que estaba con una bata se dio media vuelta y le sonrió.

- Hola cariño, ¿dónde estabas? –preguntó.

- Por ahí -suspiró- ¿hace cuánto está afuera? -con su cara apuntó el cuerpo de la caataña en sus brazos.

- Hace como tres horas o cuatro -se encogió de hombros- le dije que entrara, pero no quiso, pensé que se había ido -se acercó lentamente y tocó la mejilla de la castaña- debe tener frío, si quieres déjala dormir aquí.

- Sí -susurró- eso haré.

- ¿Quién es ella? -preguntó su madre.

- Ella es -¿cómo definirla en una palabra?- la persona más confiable y realista que pueda haber conocido, y me gusta -suspiró y sin esperar reclamos o preguntas de su madre, subió por las escaleras para llegar a su habitación.

La recostó en su cama, teniendo sumo cuidado, y la observó por unos segundos. Tenía cierto resentimiento, ella podía haberle dicho todo lo que buscaba hace semanas, pero no lo había hecho y luego escucharía sus explicaciones.

Su ropa estaba helada y comenzó a quitársela de a poco. No pudo evitar mirar su tanga negra, ¿Esa chica siempre usaba ese tipo de ropa interior?

Siguió quitando su ropa y la acostó bajo las sabanas de su cama.

Se quitó su camisa, y sus zapatillas y sus pantalones y se acostó a un lado de ella. En un gesto inocente besó su frente y ella sonrió.

- Edward -susurró y él se acercó más a ella.

- Hola -susurró también.

- Oh Ed -ella abrió los ojos y lo abrazó fuertemente casi asfixiándolo. Edward cerró los ojos esta vez y aceptó ese abrazo, como el gesto más conmovedor que había recibido en su vida. Aspiró su aroma y luego de unos segundos besó su cuello- ¿estás bien? -preguntó ella, al separarse por el estremecimiento que había sentido en su cuello.

- No sé cómo estoy -abrió los ojos y la miró de frente- pero sólo sé que debo seguir adelante.

- Así es -ella se subió a horcajadas sobre él y agarró su cabeza para que le tomara atención- tengo que hablar contigo, tengo que decirte toda la verdad, tengo que decirte porque odio a Tanya, y decirte porque no quise hablarte de la verdad antes, pero -suspiró- ahora no.

- ¿No? -murmuró el cobrizo.

- No -atacó su cuello con besos pequeños- tú necesitas esta noche olvidarte de todo, olvidarte del mundo, los problemas vendrán mañana o pasado pero esta noche será nuestra-ella le sonrió y él se imaginó lo que venía- yo también lo necesito Edward, lo necesito tanto así que no me rechaces -sus besos comenzaban a descender y el cuerpo de Edward comenzaba a reaccionar.

- ¿Qué propones preciosa? -atrapó su cintura fuertemente, haciendo presión sobre su erección.

- Tú sabes -rió bajo- algunos le dicen, ir a otro mundo.

¿Y qué si quería olvidarse de todo? ¿Qué si quería hundirse en ella?

La castaña, lo volvía loco, su cuerpo sus palabras, sus besos todo. Por lo menos por esa noche, olvidaría que alguna vez estuvo con Tanya.

No importaba si su madre podría oírlos, no importaba el tiempo, sólo la caricias que repartía sobre el precioso cuerpo de ella. Sus besos iban desde el cuello hasta el valle de sus senos, y luego de estos, hasta más abajo. Quitando la molestosa ropa interior, ambos quedaron desnudos, se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a su labor favorita... besarse.

Tomando precaución, ella se montó sobre él con fiereza, con pasión y con una mirada caliente.

- Esta vez, yo tomo el control -susurró. Él sonrió y la atrapó fuertemente por las caderas.

- ¿Si? -murmuró con la voz ronca, llena de excitación.

- Sí -rió y levantó sus caderas un poco y bajó lentamente, sintiendo como el miembro de Edward, la llenaba lentamente- sí -susurró. El gimió tomándola más fuerte por las caderas.

Aquella noche olvidó todo, aunque sea por unas horas.

Pero ¿Qué sucedería mañana?

¿Qué vendría después?


	60. Chapter 59

Capitulo 59

Día domingo, día familiar, día de descanso. Esme subió las escaleras con la ropa des tendida de Edward en sus brazos. Recordó que la chica de la noche anterior se había quedado en la casa y tocó levemente la puerta, para no despertarlos o encontrarse con alguna escena no muy cómoda.

Al esperar unos minutos, la puerta aún no se abría por lo que decidió entrar muy despacio. Sonrió un poco incomoda al notar como su hijo dormía plácidamente abrazado a la chica, ambos estaban desnudos y respiró profundamente, hace mucho había aceptado que su hijo era mayor, y que escenas como éstas, algún día tendría que verlas pero una duda entraba en su cabeza ¿Tanya no era la novia de su hijo?

¿Edward estaría engañando a Tanya?, pues ni modo, no podía entrometerse en aquel asunto, pero igualmente hablaría con él.

Edward despertó por los leves rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana. Bajó un poco su cabeza e hizo un gesto somnoliento, cerró los ojos por un momento y los volvió a abrir al sentir como su mano estaba puesta sobre una piel muy suave. Levantó su cabeza y la vio. Un revoltijo de cabello castaño yacía sobre su pecho, y una fina mano apretaba su cadera. Estuvo desorientado por unos segundos, tratando de analizar todo lo que había sucedido horas antes y el día anterior.

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada suspirando. Había vuelto a acostarse con Bella, y quizás no lo debiera haber hecho. Su mente y sus sentidos combatían entre sí, ante esta situación poco cómoda. Había descubierto que su novia, que su tan adorada Tanya era lesbiana y aún estaba consternado ante la situación. Para un hombre, era simplemente humillante que su novia lo engañara y más con otra mujer, y no era por ser machista, si no era porque al ser esto posible, significaba que él era un fracaso como novio y hombre.

¡Su primera novia y había fracasado!, si, de verdad era un tonto y ¡Nunca más volvería a tener novia!

Ya no estaría para nada serio y comprometedor, ¡Diablos!, todo resultaba tan traumático cuando se ponía en todos los puntos de vista

.

Y aunque no quisiera tener nada con alguna chica, la vida podía estarse burlando de él en aquel preciso instante, porque irónicamente tenía a una chica en sus brazos. Claramente no jugaba al mismo bando que su ex-novia, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, ella podría haberle dado un indicio de lo que sucedía. ¡Ella sabía porque se había infiltrado en aquel instituto!, claro que lo sabía es más lo tenía amenazado y aún así nunca le dijo todo lo que sucedía, él había hecho el ridículo con las tontas faldas y las pelucas y ella aún así ni se inmutó en decirle algo, algo que calmara su desesperación.

¿Pero realmente Bella tendría algo de culpa?

Se sentía tan contrariado al querer responder aquella pregunta, porque su mente podía dividirse en dos inmediatamente, podía congeniar de dos formas diferentes y eso no le ayudaba en nada. Primero que todo pensaba que la castaña no tendría culpa, porque en el final de los casos, ¿ella no estuvo involucrada en nada o sí?, pero por otra parte quizás, si tan sólo quizás ella le hubiese dicho lo que sabía, a penas lo había descubierto, todo habría sido tan distinto, él se habría dado cuenta de todo antes y no habría hecho tal espectáculo, ahora corría el riesgo que la directora del instituto lo descubriera o aún más grave, tomara acciones legales contra él, por haberse infiltrado, ya que al ser mayor de edad todo podía suceder.

Y ahora quedaba que Tanya, no hablara nada, no dijera nada, y él simplemente se sacaría a sí mismo y Jasper de aquel problema en el cual nunca debió meterse.

Un suspiro volvió a oírse en su habitación, últimamente suspiraba demasiado, y es que todo lo que estaba viviendo era tan dramático, que podía llegar a ser hasta un poco cómico, ¿Algo podría ser dramático y cómico a la vez?, si claro que sí, él era el claro ejemplo de aquello.

Sintió una molestia en su espalda, algo le incomodaba y eso era porque él no estaba acostumbrado a dormir hasta tan tarde, porque al estar en la escuela de chicas, tenía que obligatoriamente despertarse muy temprano. Y claramente las once de la mañana no estaba en los parámetros de temprano.

Teniendo cuidado y a la vez no teniéndolo, se separó de Bella, dejándola acurrucada en la cama, se colocó sus boxer que estaba tirando en el suelo, se colocó un buzo, y bajó hacia la cocina de su casa.

Rogaba con que su madre no haya escuchado nada, sería algo incomodo que le preguntase sobre aquello. Tenía a una chica durmiendo desnuda en su habitación y se sentía abatido. ¡No quería compromisos Joder!, pero rabia y enojo llegaban en conjunto a su cuerpo, haber tenido sexo con Bella, complicaba un poco las cosas. Y sí tenía sexo, ¿Por qué había pensando que había hecho el amor con ella? ¡Él no sabía nada de amor!, y ahora lo sabía claramente.

No quería algo serio, pero tampoco quería perder... lo que sea que tuviera con la castaña.

- Buenos días, Ed -saludó Esme apenas lo vio entrar a la cocina, con cara de acomplejado.

- Buenos días, mamá -besó su mejilla y se sentó frente a ella, sobre un mesón- ¿qué tal?

- ¿Qué tal tú? -le sonrió pícaramente, y Edward bajó la cabeza avergonzado- bueno ya, quiero decirte si ¿pasaste bien la noche? -Edward rió nerviosamente- ya, ya, digo, ¿te encuentras bien ahora en la mañana?

- Supongo que después estaré mejor -levantó la cabeza y una sonrisa de medio lado- tengo hambre.

- Cuando no -su madre rodó los ojos- ahí en la mesa, preparé una bandeja con dos desayunos, para que le lleves a la chica…

- Bella -interrumpió- la chica se llama Bella, y gracias -se bajó del mesón y recogió la bandeja, donde había perfectamente dos desayunos muy apetecibles.

- De nada -vio a su hijo caminar hacia la salida y no dudó en preguntar- Edward -lo llamó y el enseguida se dio vuelta a mirarla- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -él asintió- ¿qué ha sucedido con Tanya?

- Ella y yo terminamos mamá -habló en tono serio- se acabó, está fuera, no hay nada ¿entiendes? -Esme fue la que asintió esta vez, extrañada ante el inesperado cambio de actitud- iré a tomar desayuno.

Mientras subía las escaleras, pudo fijarse bien en la bandeja que llevaba sobre sus manos, ¿Se suponía que ahora él como un bueno 'novio', le llevaba y le daba de comer el desayuno?, ¡No!, eso era muy romántico y cursi, estuvo tentado unos segundos a bajar de nuevo la bandeja dejarla sobre la mesa, llamar a Bella y que ella bajara a comer, pero no ya no podía retractarse porque sin darse cuenta estaba frente a su habitación.

La vio acostada de lado, con los ojos abiertos y con su ropa interior puesta. ¡Gracias a Dios!, pensó.

Se acercó lentamente y ella notó su presencia, se sentó en la cama, y le brindó una hermosa sonrisa.

Resiste, sé fuerte, se dijo.

- Hola -ella sonrió- menos mal has llegado.

- Sí -susurró acercándose a la cama, dejó la bandeja puesta encima.- Toma... traje tu desayuno, de hecho mi madre lo hizo y bueno me mandó a que te lo trajera -habló rápidamente, ante los nervios.

- Oh -murmuró ella, con un presión en el pecho extraña- dile que gracias, ¿comerás conmigo? -¿Por qué se había imaginado al cobrizo, en boxer preparándole unos huevos y un té o café, cortando fruta o haciéndole un jugo?

- Eh sí -murmuró él y se sentó al otro costado de la cama- ¿Por qué has dicho menos mal que he llegado?

- Bueno tenía hambre -dijo un poco extrañada al ver que Edward, estaba tan distanciado de ella, como si tuviera peste- además tu celular no ha parado de sonar, desde hace algunos minutos -Edward se paró de la cama, buscó su celular con la mirada, y lo encontró sobre su mesa de noche, lo tomó y pudo ver cinco llamadas perdidas.

Dos llamadas de James, su primo, dos de Jasper, y una de ¿Tanya?, ¿No le había quedado claro de que no quería volver a verla?, ignoró esta última llamada, y con la mirada de la castaña sobre él, llamó a su primo.


End file.
